


Golden.

by acediadono



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, CORE, Community: erotic_elves, Complete, Consensual, Death, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Lemon, Loss, Love, POV First Person, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acediadono/pseuds/acediadono
Summary: War has broken out between the Demon Lords of Feudal Japan, the Lord of the West enlists Kagome to fight on the front lines as his spiritual weapon. Trying to juggle the demands of two time lines and attempting to save the demon way of life is not an easy task. Not everything is as it seems. SessxKag MA Explicit Lemon/Smut. Don't forget to drop a comment or Kudos if you like. NOW COMPLETE!





	1. Time

My backpack weighing heavily on my shoulders, fingernails clung deeply into the mildew clad rock wall of the old Bone Eaters Well. My senses still on fire from traveling though the crystalline blue, time traveling magic which enveloped and consumed me each time I traveled to the past. My home away from home.  
I was no longer the 15-year-old girl who fell through time, whose heart was light with laughter and love – ignorant to the perils of the past. No, I was now 28 – thirteen years traveling through to the past had taken its toll on both my mind and body.  
Long since was the days of the Shinkon No Tama, I had begun residing as a part time shrine maiden Kaede’s small village by Inuyasha’s forest. I could still feel the jewels energy, radiating deep within me like that small voice in the back of your head telling you there is danger. That was all that was left of the all-powerful jewel I could feel anymore. My fingers reached the worn wood lip of the well, I hoisted my leg over as if I was mounting a very awkward horse and caught my breath. 13 years and we still had yet to get some sort of ladder for that thing. I threw my other leg over, my feet landing softly in the lush green grass of the Waring States Era as soon as my feet touched earth, my aura expanded analyzing everything within a 30-kilometer radius. No Inuyasha. He was supposed to meet me here at noon. I picked up pace and headed to my hut on the outer west rim of the village, right next to Inuyasha’s forest – it was far enough from the village that I had quiet, but close enough to maintain the barrier. As I walked, I kept pulsing my aura, its greedy pink fingers grasping for something, anything which could point me in the direction of Inuyasha.  
Petty demons. Petty demons. Fox. Petty demons. Rabbit. Still no Inuyasha.  
My hut was up ahead, it was small and modest, only the basics and enough to keep me warm at night and to be honest that is all I wanted. I walked past my small herb patch which I used to treat the village ailments, and maintain my own personal supply. Some days I wish this was my permanent position in life, however the past nor the future would not have it. After the Shinkon No Tama, things were never the same, Naraku: our greatest foe was gone but Feudal Japan was faced with a new foe, the war amongst lords.  
From all the cardinal directions war between the Demon Lords broke out – fighting for dominance and territory. Inuyasha was called to fight beside Sesshomaru once again, and this time he was not fused to a timeless tree by his soul mate. Inuyasha understood his role, and he had great pride working alongside Sesshomaru in the battles, which was odd considering our history, but times were changing. However, these pointless clashes left the Lords at a stale mate, catching innocent civilians – both human and demons – in the cross fire. Like all war...pointless.  
When the final battle was over with Naraku and the Shinon No Tama was no more, the well did not close, still providing me with access to the past. I was bound by obligation to my Grandfather to take up the mantel as Shrine Maiden and protector of the portal to the past. As he was growing weak and feeble, the future demanded more of my time and I only was given small slips of time to come back and tend to the past. Nurse the wounds of the battle field for short periods of time and to ensure my village was safe. My kids were tucked away within the safety of the village, I would not see them in harm’s way – even if it was almost killing me juggling the two time periods.  
Souta had gone off to University to study Business, he did not wish for the life of tending to the Shrine, and to be honest I could not blame him. He had so much of his life ahead of him, for me, I was not afforded those opportunities. My time in the past had destroyed my chances of attending university as my grades were poor, so it was decided that I would be the one to inherit the Higarashi Shrine since Grandfather was now past his time. My mother, the blessing she was, stayed on as the Shrine Keeper to make sure that things were tended to while I was away in the past – and bless her. We could never see the shrine in another’s hand with all the secrets which it held.  
I pushed aside my tatami door covering and placed my overstuffed backpack next to my straw bed. This was no Tokyo, but it was home. I lit a candle near my wash plate and began to strip, peeling the modern era from my skin as it was something dirty and casting it aside. I reached across to my side dresser which one of the village carpenters kindly crafted for me, retrieving my crisp white Hoari I pulled it gently over my white bra – one of the modern kindnesses I indulged in while I was here, quickly pulling my bright red Hakamas over my freshly shaven legs, I made a hop for the entrance of my hut. I could hear Shippo and Rin approaching, followed by an aura which was all too familiar.  
“Mumma,” loude now, semi-adult voices cried in the near distance and my heart raced. I was so excited to see them it was almost overwhelming.  
“Shippo! Rin!” I exclaimed almost falling head first from my hut whist tying off my Hakamas trying to get presentable, my feet bare and my hair a mess. I tried to straighten myself with a now 21-year-old Rin clinging to my side and an equally taller Shippo crash tackling into my chest. They were still my children no matter how old they become.  
“We missed you so much Mumma! Why do you have to leave for so long?” Shippo cried as he buried his nose into the nook of my neck – it was a demon thing.  
“I’ve only been gone for a few weeks Shippo,” I paused, “Do you know where Inuyasha is? He was supposed to meet me?” I asked, looking up and gazed upon the sliver haired demon now standing in front of us, answering my question. He had been called off to battle. Sesshomaru looked stoic as ever, his liquid gold eyes half cast, his pale skin as beautiful as the first day I had seen him, and his sliver hair flowed around him as the winds fingers played with his tresses.  
“Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to see you again.” I stated giving him a slight bow, I did the best I could with two adult children clinging to me with dear life. I estimated, he should have of been on the battle front near the North-West boarder, before I left, that is where the latest skirmishes had broken out.  
“Miko, you have been gone for far too long.” He stated as a matter of fact. I had been away for too long, but my Grandfather had taken a turn for the worse, however, I would never disclose that. A slight frown pulled at my lips.  
“Lord Sesshomaru brought Rin a new kimono Mumma! Look, isn’t it pretty!?” My attention was brought to a grinning Rin, in a pretty white kimono with red sakura blossoms similar to the ones clad on Lord Sesshomaru’s Hoari. It was odd she picked up calling me Mumma like Shippo after all these years. I kinda just rolled with it. That and the talking in 3rd person which I am assuming she picked up from the stoic demon lord. Things were different for her. No expectation, she could live freely as she wished, she was safe under our protection here in the village. I really appreciated this – Rin could be Rin, a beacon of innocence, just the way any child should be.  
“Oh Rin, it’s beautiful! You should be thankful to m’lord, he’s very gracious to give you such a gift.” I paused, “You look very beautiful in it.” I stated, my free hand reaching to cup her cheek, she was getting more beautiful by the day. Her skin clear and rosy, her hair glossy and her figure was starting to fill out. She would be attracting suitors from all around the lands soon, I know Sesshomaru would not have a bar of it, probably why she wasn’t married off already.  
My attention diverted to the stoic Lord in front of us. It was odd to have him turn up in my village, my barrier was strong enough to be painful to someone of his caliber, the only demons allowed access to the village was Inuyasha and Shippo and that was only due to the wards which they had to carry with them at all times within the walls for safety.  
“What brings you to the village Lord Sesshomaru?” I queried, peeling the kids off my side so I could approach the demon Lord. His eyes met mine, and I swear I saw emotion. Something was not right.  
“This one requires your assistance.” He stated, his voice cold and emotionless.  
“Okay, just let me get ready. I only just got back.” He just nodded and I bounded towards my hut for the rest of my equipment. I slipped on my Geta and tied my quiver and arrows to my back. I packed numerous herbs and sutras in my hip pack and sprinted out the door grabbing my bow on the way out.  
“Mumma are you leaving already?” Shippo asked, he and Rin looked up at me with sadness in their eyes.  
“Yes my loves, I promise I will be back as soon as possible. Lord Sesshomaru requires my assistance and as you know, we are in a time of war. Please look after the village while I’m gone.” I gripped Shippo into a hug and pulled away with a kiss on the cheek and cupped Rin’s face and kissed her on the forehead. “I promise I will be back soon,” I whispered as I ran off towards the already walking Lord. As I approached, I could see the barrier lightly crackling around him, trying to push him away from the village, out of the barrier.  
As we passed through the barrier, I put my hand out to grab the arm of his Hakama.  
“M’Lord,” I paused as he peered back at me, “What is this about?” I queried. The children were no longer around, he could talk openly with me now.  
“This one needs your assistance on the front lines,” he paused, “A Miko is of great merit in a war against demons – particularly one with your strength.” I peered down at his hand, it was red from the barrier burns. I was a little impressed I was not going to lie, but that was beside the point. He knew how I felt about pointless fighting.  
“So, your desire is to use a vessel of the Kami to fight your war?” I spat, letting go of his Hakama is disgust.  
“Precisely.” He stated and walked off.  
I followed.

It has been a little over a month since Sesshomaru had recruited me for the battle field. I had not been able to leave the front lines to get back to the village since then. It was either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha who journeyed back to base camp for supplies, but I never left. A true perversion of the power which the Kami bestowed on me, I was taking a side, killing, fighting for a cause. I had not been home to my time, I did not know how my Grandfather faired – one thing I did know, my mother would be watching out for me in the future, making sure the Shrines affairs were in order. The front line was brutal, unlike any battle I had encountered in my time spent in the past. Naraku was a walk in the park compared to this mess. The demon clan to the North – Dragon’s believe it or not, descendants of the great Ryukotsusei who led to the demise of the former Inu no Taisho. Their blood feud ran deep with the great dog demon clan which ruled the West and these years of hatred had now spilled over into full blown war.  
We were front line. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I, working as a triumvirate of awesome power. Sesshomaru to my right, Inuyasha to my left and my awesome holy power being perverted against the Kami’s will in the middle of battle. I did not fight for fame or fortune, I fought for these lands. The lands which protected my family, my friends and my village. This was a good enough reason to piss the Kami off one last time.  
However, no matter how awesome our powers were, I sometimes believed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha forgot that I was human at times. Skirmishes would last for days at a time, and I would be at breaking point, pushing my holy power to its limits. I drew my bow taught, focused my brilliant pink light into the bow’s fibers, lacing it with my holy power and released, my breath labored, exhaustion taking its toll on my human body. That was the last of them, for today at least, from what I could feel. Sesshomaru followed my arrow with a magnificent strike from the Bakusaiga, clouds of dust spiked with the smell of acids and blood from all sorts of foul beasts laced the air.  
“Patrol,” Sesshomaru called, clans men flowed onto the battle field from behind us, mobilizing around the battle field and into the forest. That would be all for today.  
“Inuyasha, go to the village. Fetch clean clothing and supplies.” It was not a question, it was an order, Inuyasha bowed to Sesshomaru and turned towards Kaede’s village in a sprint. The small village, overseen by the God Tree, was close by as the war encroached on my home. All the more reason to fight. That was something which I never thought I would see in my short life time, Inuyasha following a demand from his brother. Hell, hath frozen over. Sesshomaru turned to me, and for the first time in the last month I saw something that was not his usual stoic gaze, he was exhausted too. He would stay awake while I slept and keep watch, I knew that much. Inuyasha went on patrols or partook in the local scenery - if you know what I mean, spoils of war he would say. Which was okay, long gone were the days when I believed that Inuyasha and I would be together, I simply just was, I was content with the knowledge that he had turned into a man whore, but atleast knew what he wanted now. We were happy like that, I went about my business at the village, he lived at the Western Palace with Sesshomaru training under him and working in his military – forfilling father’s legacy he would say. We rarely saw each other anymore, but that was okay because we were happy. The constant skirmishes and lack of sleep were taking its toll on the Great Dog General though – something which I never thought I would see.  
“Lord Sesshomaru, you should sleep. Inuyasha won’t be back for a few days and it seems like things have settled down around here for now.” I exclaimed, slipping my bow over my shoulder. “I’m going to the hot springs to bathe.” I stated, too exhausted to care if he took my advice or not. I started walking west – I found this little gem a week ago when I finally got sick of wiping myself down with a damp cloth from water rations. Humans have to bathe otherwise our bits get infected and gross – that’s what I constantly told Inuyasha in our travels before the war, it’s still my mantra now. Particularly for women. The Sulphur hit my nose and my paced quickened, I was distracted by the thought of the warm water soothing my tired muscles, quenching my scrapes and bruises that I did not notice the presence behind me.  
The clang of armor hitting the ground brought me from my delirium, I quickly turned, startled, hand on an arrow and my bow ready to attack.  
“Calm yourself Miko. This Sesshomaru merely wishes to bathe also.” He stated, slowly untying his Hoari. Oh Kami, Oh sweet delirious kami. His movements were sluggish, and unrefined, trying to peel his dirty clothing off him in haste to bathe. He stripped down to his fundoshi – I would have of picked him to be a commando kinda guy, but we can’t have everything we want, can we? His rippling abs, as if the kami themselves got together and sculpted them – placing a cruel curse on woman kind. His physique a testament to his discipline in his destructive fighting ability, crafted from many moons of training and hard work. Delicate magenta strips trace the V of his abdomen and followed down his legs, a reminder of his lineage. His biceps also adorn a pair of his family crest stripes to follow. I was gaping, I knew it. He walked past me slowly, paying no attention to my school girl antics. Each muscle moved with purpose and grace, his back rippled, taught with years of hard work and decorated in more magenta points. A girl could only dream at what magenta stipes she would find under his fundoshi. Oh Kami, he was perfect.  
I didn't say anything just slowly untying my Hakamas and slipping out of my Hoari. Walking towards the spring in just my modern underwear, I kept my head low, worried what Sesshomaru may say about me joining him and not waiting. I was here first; this was my bath!  
I slowly peered down at my almost 30-year-old figure, my breasts were still high and round, my legs long and toned and my abdomen lightly muscled from all the years of fighting. I still had it as my friend Yuri would say in the future when we would go out to coffee and that one guys gaze would linger just for a little longer then polite. I collected my clothing and Lord Sesshomaru’s - they needed to be washed and so I slowly entered the warm, sulphuric goodness of the hot spring. Once submerged I unclasped my bra and slipped off my underwear and started to scrub our clothing.  
Peering over at Sesshomaru he was nooked on a rocky ledge, his eyes closed, and his silver hair spanned out around him. His Mokomoko sama submerged underwater, I assumed he was sitting on it, as I had found out in our battles, it was an extention if himself, which was cool, but weird. I remained quiet, my naked back facing the resting inudaiyoukai, knowing full well that he would not be checking out a lowly human such as myself. My body still betrayed me, cheeks flushing red as I worked extra hard on removing a grass stain from the knee of his hakamas, I could feel a tingling feeling well within my loins.  
I knew what this was, it wasn’t like I was still a virgin and it was ridiculous to believe that someone wouldn’t have a fire lit in the nether regions at the sight of his graceful lord. I just prayed to the kami that the sulphur was enough to cover my fiendish scent from the sensitive nose of the great demon lord, my embarrassment depended at that thought. Cleaning our clothing and spreading them out over the hot rocks surrounding the spring to try and get them dry, I sat myself down for a soak. No modern luxury could compare.  
Before I could fully relax, I released the pink tendrils of my power, scanning the area for threats, checking behind every tree, bush and rock within the kilometre radius. The Kami's hands extended from my body, reaching out at anything around us, making sure we were safe. All clear.  
“Miko,” I jumped, thinking the noble silver haired demon had fallen asleep – I pushed myself up to my chin in the springs water, “There is no need to survey the area with your troublesome powers, this Sesshomaru can sense far beyond that.” He exclaimed, his eyes closed, however he held a heavy emphasis on the word beyond. Oh Kami.  
“Oh, m-my lord, you are awake!” I gasped in surprise, my hands moving to my chest to at least preserve some modesty.  
“Hn,” was all he responded, that famous, fabulous ‘hn’ which only made him more and more elusive to any form of conversation.  
I pushed myself up against the furthest wall of the hot spring, the mist hiding me behind its protective wall. I needed Kagome time and I cursed the stupid sexy demon lord for intruding on MY time. I ducked under the water to wet my raven locks, only emerging to my chin again. If he wouldn’t leave, I was just going to have to take care of business with him in the vicinity – it was strange, in the future they talk about men on the battle field during gun fights who get ‘battle boners’ well if they had a female equivalent – I had it. My free hand moving down the front of my toned flat stomach, I pushed myself back further so that I could perch myself up on the underwater ledge. My bare buttocks pressed up against the hard, warm rock, my hand cupped over my woman hood – my legs gently spreading to accommodate. My finger moved to glide over my clitoris, and I had to stop myself from letting out a moan. My new mantra: Sesshomaru is across from you, be quite or he will scold you. Gently running my finger over my clit again, I started a steady circular motion, my other hand moving to gently caress my pert nipple. I closed my eyes remembering what it felt like to have a man moving inside of me, stretching me, moving at an insatiable rhythm, driving me mad. Holding my hips and driving himself into me deeper, and deeper, drawing a climax from my heated flesh. His warm tongue would flick out, tasting the flesh of my neck, drawing my ear lobe into his mouth. His teeth gently scraped against my neck and I let out a deep, earthly moan.  
The memory almost felt to real.  
My eyes flicked open only to be met with a pair of hungry crimson orbs.

A/N:  
WOAHZER – I hope I didn’t bore you guys to death. I’m really trying to get back into writing and I had an idea for a mad story – so just tolerate me just for a bit – I do promise smutty lemons in the near future. BUT WITH WHO!?  
Whuahaha.  
Any who, Ace out! I will attempt to get a chapter out each week.  
Don’t forget to follow and review :D


	2. Heat.

It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, his feral aura enveloped me, caressing my curves as if he has always done it – expertly. The hairs on the back of my neck raised, I was in danger, I knew that much, but the need in me was ignoring that. I could feel the tips of his claws raking up my thighs in a precision motion, bringing gooseflesh to attention. I closed my eyes; I didn’t stop for him and at this point I don’t think I would have of stopped for anyone. I needed this, more than I needed air.  
A feral growl rumbled low within his throat, he didn’t get any closer to me, his nails dug ever so slightly into my thighs, but his aura rammed into me in hot, sensual waves. My fingers moved to the beat, establishing a demonic rhythm which set my body on fire. I could feel the tension coiling within my belly, telling me that my liberation would greet me soon, my free hand rose up to gently stroking my nipple, attempting to intensify the experience, I opened my eyes to see the beautiful, untamed beast in front of me, his eyes crimson, his magenta stripes jagged and my release followed suit.  
“Sesshomaru,” an earth-shattering moan left my lips as I closed my eyes and suddenly, I felt alone.  
I opened my eyes, panting, bracing myself on the hot spring’s ledge. Feeling a little unsatisfied that he didn’t make a move, feeling a little petrified that I had just came in front of Sesshomaru. He was nowhere to be found. I pulsed my aura out around me, he was not there. Oh, where oh, where did the demon lord go.  
***  
It had now been three weeks since the delirious encounter at the hot springs with the ravaging demon lord. I did not exist outside of the stern growl of “Miko” on the battle field. Something had changed since my encounter with the silver haired Lord. Something great indeed, I just couldn’t put my finger on it. The only thing I knew is on that day, all the key players were away from the designated battle grounds. We went about our way, fighting for hours on end, my demon protectors standing by as I caught a few hours of sleep only to start all over again when the sun peered over the battle scorned earth. I needed a bath.  
I grew tired of fighting, being covered in the same lowly demon’s entrails till the sun lowered itself and the moon rose to greet us. I knew that is not how it actually worked- but that was our little secret. Being on the front lines reminded me of Ground Hog Day – it was bordering on the same thing, same faces flickering past me as my aura enveloped them dissolving them back to the pits of hell which they belonged. Lesser demons had a habit of looking the same, but something was off. Something was very off.  
I fired off an arrow, the kami’s blessing tearing a snake like demon in half, it’s remains turned to ash. Another day down.   
I was going for a bath.  
I turned without saying anything, heading to my salvation, slowing starting to untie my garments, bundling them on my forearm. Anticipation building in the pit of my stomach. Oh, how I loved hot springs – it brought me clarity– I also loved the possibility of a potential visitor also, but I would consider that a bonus round at this point. I was aching and not just in my muscles. I smelt to high heaven so much so, I was and am seriously concerned about what the canines in the pack think of the filthy human fighting with them. Finally, sulphur hit my nostrils, I flared out my aura, thick and fast warning anything sinister to move or die. Tonight, I was not a Kagome in the mood to muck around. I needed water and I needed Kagome time. Now.  
Coast was clear, I slipped off my hoari as I entered the springs clearing, tossing everything I was carrying to the side, stripping down to my underwear and finally removing them. Freedom. I made a hasty dash for the spring’s ledge, commando. My toes hit the water and I felt as if everything was suddenly going to be alright. I felt light and clear; it was like precision had returned to my mind.   
I allowed the day to process, mind drifted to my previous thought – Ground Hog Day. Could we be caught in some form of rift? Was this a ploy cast over us by the other Lords by means of taking Lord Sesshomaru’s land? I mean I had heard of something similar being done – but only in stories of hell. Making the individual repeat the day over and over again, making them think that there was a serious threat to them and their lands. This was all wrong and I could feel it in my bones. My only question was why did the others not notice this? Their sense of smell alone would have of alerted them to the fact that we were fighting the same things over and over. They would be able to smell the magic in the air. This was a conundrum and one which I was going to get to the bottom of. This battle was not healthy, it did not seem possible, but only when the heat of the hot springs envelope my senses did things start to make sense.   
That snake like demon which I killed today – I have killed one at the end of each skirmish almost every day for the last 3 weeks. My aura pulsed. Trying to pick up any anomalies in the system, was there greater magic at work, maybe a dark priestess? But where would they get one that powerful that they could even fool the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the West. Where indeed. I closed my eyes, pushing my magic out further and further, weaving between trees, enveloping shrubs, caressing gentle wildlife scavenging on the forest floor, I could feel the blinding light of my barrier over my village, my heart was racing. This was not normal. No demons outside the battlefield and I was pushing myself to the brink. I steadied myself – my feelers still active, waiting for something to cross it. 5 minutes. Nothing. 10. Nothing. Panic rose within me, it appeared that Kagome time was oh so eloquently crossed off the menu for tonight. I needed to get clean and I needed to see Sesshomaru. I needed to air my thoughts, put this theory to the test. We could all be in a lot of danger. The people of the Western land could be in great danger.  
I scrubbed myself, removing the skin, blood and unfortunately entrails from my hair, scrubbing under my arms and cleaning my body vigorously. I pushed myself under the warm waters of the springs, allowing it to deprive me of every sense. It was quiet, only the faint bubbling of the earthy activity below me reminding me that I was alive. Slowly forcing myself back to reality, I inhaled deeply, sulphur filling my lungs, my eyes struggled to refocus. Immediately my sense went on alert, the hairs on the back of my neck rose to attention, my heart racing, my body tense for battle and my heavenly powers flared all around me.  
“Miko,” came a cold tone, everything relaxed, my body reverted to putty which could be used in any which way the speaker desired.  
“M’lord!” I stammered, “I am just about to get out…I have something very important to discuss with you after your bath!” I squeaked as I pushed myself to the edge of the pool, my fingers gripped the mossy rock ledge.  
“There is no need,” came a silken voice, warm breath hit my ear, callused fingers gently held my hips and held me in place.   
It was as if someone had given the embers deep within my body oxygen, flaming the fires of my desire alight.

A/N: Firstly, I am so very sorry for the long wait! Also, sorry it is not as long as the last few chapters (I feel so bad!). I just got married and on top of that my mental health has been in the shit – so I have been desperately trying to just focus on work at the moment. But I had some mad mid shower inspo to write this.  
Sorry for the cliff hanger, chapter 4 shouldn’t be too far off!  
Thank you so much for all your support!  
Don’t forget to follow and review :D


	3. Haste.

It wasn’t as if I was a virgin. I remember losing it you know. It was to Hojo on a camping trip just before he left for America to go to University, bloody cliché, and it was like the universe had predetermined it before my birth that I would eventually have sex with Hojo. He got a full scholarship to go study medicine and I knew we were not going to work out – long distance never worked, throw time travelling into the mix and you have nothing but problems. He was so sweet you know, I finally gave into his relentless requests for dates, this was once I realized that you know, Inuyasha and I were not going to work out. So, we planned a camping trip - our relationships last hurrah, it was romantic, picnics by the lake, camping by fire light, we even tried American s’mores – I didn’t care much for it, but Hojo was overjoyed. That night we made love – if that’s what you could call it.

It wasn’t like what they tell you in the books or movies, it hurt a lot, it was messy and rather underwhelming, no ultimate climax, seeing stars, just a lot of awkward movements, moments and sounds which was over in no time. Real talk.

I had an image in my head how it should have of went, but with Hojo I was disappointed. But I guess society had set me up with some unreal expectations.

My mind came crashing back to reality. It was like I could feel every callus on Sesshomaru’s hands gently rolling over my hips, my skins senses going into hyper drive. Embracing me like a real man should, bringing my skin to goose flesh. I could feel his man hood pressed up against my thigh, he gently ground his hips against me eliciting a moan of surprise from my lips.

“M’lord, please,” I groaned as his hands gently moved over my hips to the small of my belly, gently moving lower and lower at a painfully slow pace. “We really have to talk.” I moaned as his fingers flipped between my folds, fluttering over my jewel – I ground my ass into his manhood. His breath hitched in my ear and it was probably the sexiest thing I had ever been given the pleasure of hearing. His tongue flicked out the trace the line of my ear, causing a gasp to leave me. This was happening. I tried to turn, to look into his eyes, see who I was dealing with – the demon or the Lord. He gripped my hair, hard, preventing me for turning around. All reason went out the window, I could barely remember what I needed to say to the fearless demon.

“Don’t” was all he growled, continuing his ministrations on my jewel, coiling the ball of ecstasy with in me into a knot, pulling on each end tight until we reached the end of the string. I was filled with to the brim with pleasure, his ministrations making my toes curl. I felt tendrils of my power leak from my pores, it was always hard to contain it when I was in this state and it had been a VERY, very long time since I felt anything like this. His power rose to match mine, it felt like before, his beast rising to great me in the battle of pleasure which drenched us.

“Please M’lord,” I was almost begging for release, he was tormenting me to no end. A slow repetitive pace, he did not skip a beat, slow and arduous, slower than the story line for Cloud Atlas. Even with my begging, he did not speed up, only slowly grinding his manhood against my rear. I could feel the tension build within my abdomen, slowly coiling, begging for release, a heated moan left my lips. I used my right hand to brace myself on the rocks ledge, I didn’t really need it, the heated demon behind me was steadying me enough. I freed my left hand to awkwardly reach behind me, my fingers gently grazed over his manhood, his length thick and rock hard. Blood rushed to my cheeks thinking about it. I did my best to visualize it as my fingers gently moved over every vein and slope. My much smaller hand encased his rod, gently stroking it up and down, in a slow repetitive pace, I tried to move to the beat which he was subjecting me to. It was awkward but I was making it work. I felt his breath labor on my back, his chest heaved, his breathing intensified coming out in guttural groans with each stroke. I could feel my release on the horizon, my fingernails dug into the thick moss on the rocks ledge, I could feel my grip starting to tighten on his member as my orgasm pushed my body slowly over the edge. It hit me in slow waves of euphoria.

“Oh dear Kami,” was all I could breath, oh the wait was worth it. My grip tightened on his member and I started to increase my pace, it was only fair, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. His grip on my hip tightened and I knew he was close. I may have of not been the most experienced player in the game, but I knew a guy’s release when I heard one. His pumped his hips into my hand, trying to achieve his end with haste, my grip tightened again, I would provide the vessel. He let out a monstrous groan, his claws breached my flesh with orgasmic pain, oh it only complimented the rapture partaking within my body. His chin rested on my shoulder as he experienced his own release, his breath labored. I slowly started to pull away. Sesshomaru vulnerable was not something I was ever used to seeing, but it was a beautiful sight. His bangs matted from sweat to his royal blue crescent moon on his forehead, his eyes closed, the strips of magenta kissing his eyelids. He was a remarkable specimen.

“EHhem,” came a voice from the tree line. My face went beet red, embarrassment flooded my body as I tried to preserve my modesty covering my breasts. Sesshomaru’s mask fell back in place, the cold, stoic lord returned faster than he left.

Inuyasha’s robe of the fire rat made itself visible through the mist of the spring, a gleaming smirk graced his features.

“I did try to wait for you two to finish fuckin’ around, but we hav’ an emergency ya see,” Inuyasha chuckled, his clawed hand reaching up to scratch his ear. Many years ago, I could see Inuyasha yelling and screaming about his bastard brother touching ‘his’ Kagome. I was honestly surprised that there was not more of a reaction – I guess he had grown and I barely even noticed.

“Turn around would ya!” I barked, even after all that I was concerned with modesty. I am pretty sure I was the colour of a tomato – I was mortified, I was also slightly ashamed. This wasn’t really me, it was all good and fun flicking the bean in front of him, but going there - I most likely reinforced how disgusting humans are. Pulling myself out of the water and reaching for my white hoari – it was dirty but it would have to do. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, I wasn’t shocked, he was probably embarrassed (if you could call it that) that he was caught fraternizing with a human.

“Dog breath is with Akoi,” Inuyasha laughed, “I can’t believe he went there you know, everything he says about humans and here he is. Oh, the how the mighty has fallen!” Inuyasha rambled on, laughing at his brother expense. Pain filled my heart, this dialogue was so unlike Inuyasha and it just reinforced what I was feeling. Dirty. Cheap. Human.

“Will you just drop it,” I snapped, finally clothed, I pulled my hair up roughly and tied it to the top of my head with a piece of cloth I had always tied to my bra. Swinging my bow over my shoulder I started stomping in the direction of base camp, stewing over Inuyasha’s statement. It’s not like Sesshomaru was forced into it, as far as I’m concerned, he wanted it more than me. He came to me.

I could hear Inuyasha’s light food steps following behind me, I didn’t look back, I could just imagine him following me with a smug look on his face, his clawed hands tucked within the sleeves of the fire rat haori. Smug Inuyasha – somethings didn’t chance.

I arrived at the strategy tent, slipping in, my gaze met Akoi, he was a beautiful demon, something which I have come to realize is a regular theme for demons. He had long black hair and golden eyes like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha’s. He was an Inu, he was around 5”9 with broad swimmer shoulders (as we would have of called them in the future). Akoi aided the Great Dog General, InunoTaisho during the great wars before Sesshomaru was sired. So, he was old, probably one of the oldest demons in the room, but he did not look a day over 40.

“Lady Kagome,” he greeted, he smirked. Shit – dam these dogs and their dam noses. “I’m glad you could join us, we have a problem.” He stated, placing a crystal on the strategy table in front of everyone. The crystal radiated dark energy, gooseflesh broke out over my arms and legs not in pleasure but fear, please don’t be what I think it is. My eyes met Sesshomaru’s face, he was cold, reserved and he was avoiding my gaze at all cost. Typical.

“Where did you get this?” I asked, my hand reaching out, my power glowing and skimming over the crystal.

“They are all around the perimeter – within a 50 click radius all around this battle field.” Inuyasha chimed in. “I found it on patrol, they go around Kaede’s village ya know. The power comin’ out of those things are nasty. I struggled to get that one out of the ground luckily I had Tetsusaiga.”

“They are in a barrier?” I asked.

“It’s like they are those power poles in your time,” he stated, there were a lot of odd looks around the room, but I got what he meant, they were acting like those barrier poles which you see at the movies to keep you in the line or out of things. In this case, they were keeping us in.

I took hold of the crystal. Power shot through my body, I felt my aura flare up to match it. I watched as the room evacuated, all but Sesshomaru. My hands were burning and I could feel my vison falter. Flashes, like a vintage film reel, small scenes; a black-haired woman holding the crystal – I didn’t know who she was, I didn’t recognize this power, pouring such immense hatred into it. It switched to us, Sesshomaru and I at the hot spring the first time we had an encounter, then it showed us fighting over and over again, that snake like demon a common theme. A dragon, sitting on a throne the black-haired woman kneeling before him. Jesus, I was right, we were stuck in a Ground Hog fucking Day like barrier. I was overwhelmed, so much pain and hatred my body felt like it was being torn apart. I could feel my mouth opening to scream but I couldn’t hear anything, nothing but white noise.

“Miko,” a stern growl reached me after what seemed like forever. My eyes snapped open.

“The West,” I gasped, it was all I could muster, red rimmed golden eyes met mine.

A/N:

PFFEEEW.

What a chapter.

I decided to smash this one out so you had something to tide you over – I’m on training for work over the next few weeks so I don’t know if I will be able to update anytime soon!

Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck around!

I love you!

Don’t forget to follow and review :D

Ta for now, Ace xox


	4. Light.

Before I knew it, I was catapulted into the arms of one very angry demon lord, his aura was singeing the hair on my arms. I could feel his claws dig into my hips; he was losing control. The unbridled rage, knowing that he has been bested, that we had been duped for weeks.  
“M’lord,” I whispered knowing full well he could hear me, “You need to calm down, you will make rash decisions and only get us killed.” The putrid green of his anger singed at my soul, eating at the pure power within me. Shit.   
“This Sesshomaru does not take orders from you human,” he scowled, his crimson red eyes glaring at me. I was now ‘human,’ that’s when I knew I was in trouble. I could feel the beast raise, the one inside him, his inhuman side, although I would never describe Sesshomaru as human. My pure aura rose, meeting his, trying to calm the rage which filled him with gentle waves; if he did not calm down, he could kill me and that sacred the shit out of me. There was no way in hell I was going to let the likes of him kill me. No way indeed.  
I am in pain in his arms, his aura coursing around me, so differently to his aura which met mine in the hot springs, my powers doing little to heal me in the arms of one so ferocious, in this state I was no match. I could feel the ward approaching, the crystals dark miasma seeping from the earth’s surface. He was running towards the barrier, at full speed, I don’t think he could see it or feel it.  
“We need to stop, 2 clicks right ahead of us.” I spoke, sternly, not allowing the fear that was coursing through my veins to enter my tone. I could feel the demon lords pace slow as we approached the barrier. His was seething, I knew he blamed me for this, just as much as he blamed patrols and himself. We should have of picked it up, how did we not pick it up? How could this level of dark energy be missed? I feel it may have only been because the barrier was interrupted by Akoi and Inuyasha, that I could only feel it after being exposed to the crystal’s darkness, for seeing inside of it.  
His anger boiled, it burnt my flesh as we came to a halt, I was granted reprieve as he dumped me on the muddy earth.  
“Fix it,” he growled. A sickly green aura flowed from the pores of his flesh, making it hard to breathe. It flowed with intent for harm, something I didn’t need right now.  
“You need to calm down!” I choked, scrambling to my feet, “If you don’t, you will kill me, and you won’t be able to take this dam thing down!” I yelled, I needed to get him to see reason, to calm down. I watched as his eyes fade from red to pink, his breathing slow and the air begin to clear.   
The weight from Sesshomaru’s rage was only replaced with that from the barrier, it felt like a weighted blanket, like the ones all the rage in the modern era. It made me nauseous and anxious. It made me feel fear, so much worse than the crystal fragment on its own. It made me ache from deep within, I felt my skin go cold and clammy. I couldn’t stay here too long. I couldn’t risk being consumed by this darkness. The purity of my powers had it limitations, after all it was a dark miko who made this barrier.  
I dug deep within me, to that pure place where my powers dance freely, where they give me life. I imagine them coming to the surface. My hands felt warm like the cherry blossoms falling on my cheek on spring, like my mother’s embrace when I return from the feudal error. I left these feelings over take me. Enveloping me. I peer up once more to the ever-stoic demon lord, his icy exterior composed once again. That mask he barely ever removes back in place. He looks at me blankly. Those honey eyes cold and ordering. I nod and close my eyes tight.  
I imagine those honey eyes, looking down at me with love, with warmth, like I was the only woman in the world. I let the feeling fill me with warmth, his thin almond coloured lips pressed against my neck, that moonlight hair smothering me, taming the purity within me.   
Enveloping me in his embrace, like a quiet, godlike lover.  
I feel heat pool within my most sacred places, I don’t even care if he can smell it. I draw power from this feeling of love, the love which I will only ever feel in my mind. It’s probably the more powerful thought, overpowering the thoughts of my mother and the cherry blossoms I so love. This feels almost real in my mind. I imagine his deadly hands moving over the small of my back, moving lower to cup my buttocks, his thumb smoothing over my ivory skin. A small moan escapes my lips and I know he can hear. I could feel my power grow, I felt power emerging which I hadn’t felt before in all of my time in war or battle. It was huge, overwhelming, but I got the sinking feeling that this still wasn’t enough.  
“You need to get back Sesshomaru” I groaned, my eyes closed tightly, so I hoped he heeded my warning as my hands reached out and clasped the dark crystal, “Now!” I screamed as I poured all the love, I felt into the diseased object in front of me. I envisioned a light so bright that no darkness could hide inside or around me.  
“Oh Kami, hear our call, rid this land of this darkness and grant us safe passage out of this barrier” I whispered in prayer, pulling every bit of pure energy within me to the surface to fight this darkness.  
Everything hurt. This was excruciating and I hoped I had the power to do this.   
I could feel myself starting to weaken at an alarming rate, it felt like I was spent before I even began. I trembled. The pure light I envisioned within me starting to darken slowly. This energy was nothing like I had felt or dealt with before. I could feel my heart beating rapidly and my breath quicken, I could feel my impending doom.  
Then I felt it. Something warm. Something, no someone was touching my hands, encircling my back. Holding me dear.  
I didn’t dare open my eyes, fearing that I would break my concentration and control, attempting to ward back this darkness. I felt warm all over. I felt safe. I looked into my mind’s eye, the pure power within me grew stronger, laced with an emerald green aura.  
“Sesshomaru,” I whispered, pushing forward aiming to break the crystals in the barrier which it held.   
Sesshomaru’s aura was no longer fighting me, it was building me up, helping me get higher and stronger. I could feel the crystal vibrate in my hands; I could feel the barrier vibrate around me.   
I felt a pressure on my shoulder, breath gently caressed behind my ear, causing a blush to rise on my cheeks and a warmth to pool between my legs. Sesshomaru held me tighter, the grip on my hands was almost painful.   
Just a little more, I reached down, deep within me. Drawing everything within me. I heard the crack first. Then as if I had crushed it in my grip the crystal turned to dust. I could feel the dark energy dissipate all around me, I felt lighter. The barrier had fallen.  
I let out a breath that I didn’t realise I was holding. My life body shaking all over from the over exertion, I drew my hands to my chest realising his hands were still holding mine tight.   
“Sesshomaru, you can let go now, the barrier is down” I whispered, hoping we could stay like this for a little longer. I could feel his breathing intensify behind me, his hands wrapped around my hands started to move, his fingers dislocating, his nails resembling more like claws. I attempted to turn around, he held me close, I caught his blood red eyes in the corner of my eye. His face resembling more of a wolf’s muzzle then the angelic lord I had come to fantasise about.   
I attempted to wiggle my hands out of his grip to turn around. If he transformed here, I would die. I was sure of it.   
“Sesshomaru,” I struggled, managing to pull my hands free, I turned to face him. His miasma was starting to seep from his claws and the corners of his mouth. The air was becoming thick with poison, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. He was grunting, his breathing labored. Jesus fuck what triggered this!? What could he sense or smell that I couldn’t?   
My hands lifted to each side of his cheek; my battle warn fingers caressed at his magenta strips on his cheek which were now jagged. He leaned into my touch, he seemed to like that. I wasn’t quick enough on my feet to run, so I needed to explore my options in calming him down. I had never seen the great Lord Sesshomaru lose control like this, and it was downright unnerving. I let my almost exhausted power trickle out, gently touching out at him, beckoning him to calm. Like a lover’s touch on a cold winter’s night. Like a cat purring in your lap, I just needed to remind myself he was not a cat, and if I didn’t hurry up, he was about to become a very big fucking dog.   
His Mokomoko sama flicked out, snaking it way up the length of my arm taking a tight grip on me, holding me there, his hands lax beside him flinched. His fingers twisted and dislocated mid transformation. His claws forming. His expression one of rage, his mouth hung lazily open with his half-transformed tongue rolling between his lips, dripping with his miasma, blood red eyes wide and unmoving.  
“Lord Sesshomaru,” I whispered, moving my face closer to his, my fingers lazily tracing his facial markings. The small green irises of his rage filled eyes locked with mine, it was eerie. “I need you to breathe,” I continued, edging closer my face closer to his, I never broke eye contact. My mind was getting a little foggy from the pool of miasma I was sitting in. My skin hurt, and I did my best to dispel it with my own aura. I was feeling weak and worn from breaking down the evil in the barrier, I didn’t have enough strength in me to contest a Demon Lord.  
“M’lord, please,” I begged, it almost came out as a groan as I moved forward, pressing my cheek against his and gently nuzzling. I had read somewhere this is how dogs communicated with each other, it was a sign of affection and submission. I was willing to give anything a try right now.  
Mokomoko sama moves up to encircle my waist, pulling me closer, tightly towards Sesshomaru. I held my breath, either that made him mad or he was calming down. Seeing reason.  
I pulled back, bearing my neck to him, keeping my gaze low. My other hand still wrapped completely in Mokomoko sama continued its ministrations against his markings, which I had just found out seem to be a sensitive spot for the great demon lord.  
I peered up out of the corner of my eye, his eyes had returned to pools of honey, his expression one I didn’t recognise. I stretched my neck out and lowered my head, half in submission, half in exhaustion. I left out a sigh of relief. At least I wasn’t going to die from this. Not today anyway.  
I was startled when warm breath brushed against my bare neck, followed by a set of warm lips, placing a chaste kiss in my most vulnerable place. He could kill me from this position, but instead he chose to accept my submission. I snapped back up into an upright position, searching his face for a response.   
I didn’t expect what came out of his mouth next.  
“The West has fallen.”

A/N: Oh Jesus, I didn’t think I was ever going to write again.  
I promise next chapter for some saucy business.   
Thank you for anyone who still reads these things for sticking around after a year.  
Much love! – Ace.


	5. Flame

“Then we must go.” I insist. Struggling to get to my feet.  
“You need to rest,” He stated, his voice cold, “The West isn’t going anywhere.” The last part almost came out defeated.  
My eyes met his. I felt an overwhelming sadness settle between us, but his face didn’t reflect it. I could feel it in his aura, and it weighed on me, what horrors did he sensed and smelt? Something I couldn’t grasp, but I do know, my own senses could not pick up many if any signs of life around us. I was putting this down to me being exhausted, spent, but I feared for the worse.   
“Are you sure? I can keep going.” I stated, attempting to hold myself straight without much success, I felt dizzy, and I could feel my body protesting and swaying like a drunk. I was kidding myself; I was exhausted.  
“You need rest Miko. We will make camp here tonight. We move first light to scout the Western Palace.” He stated, there was no room to question him, and I know if I did, he wouldn’t budge. Stubborn demon. Perching himself against a nearby tree, his arm resting on his knee, he gently rested his head against the ancient bark and closed his eyes. I was silently thanking our lucky stars that the barrier was on the way to the west, but the crystal we destroyed was located on the edge of a small clearing. Small mercies.   
I didn’t say anything, I just lazily walked around to collect some dry wood to make a small fire, I slapped my flint and steel together– probably the only thing I always have on me no matter what - a small fire burst to life in front of me.   
I sat down in front of it, my eyes and body, betraying my previous statement of being able to keep going I was overcome with exhaustion. I lay down on the dirt covered ground in front of the fire and drift off to sleep, under its warm embers.  
***  
I am home, my mother is laying against the bone eaters well lip crying, she is inconsolable no matter how much I cry out to her, it doesn’t get to her. Frustration filled me; I don’t know why she is so sad. I just want to take away her pain. I just want to be there for her.  
“Mother! Are you alright? What happened?” I scream, it’s like my voice is calling out from underwater, indistinguishable, and muffled.  
“Mother please! Let me help” I cry out again, the world around me starts to fade into black and I can’t stop it. It envelopes me. I am gasping for air. Fear washes over me.  
***  
I gasp for air and shoot into an upright position. This was a bad omen, a very bad omen. Worry filled me. My hand fell on the dying embers of my once fire, Kami the pain ripped right through me. I winced and pulled back.   
“For fucking Kami sake,” I curse, wiping the soot and embers from my palm. My eyes adjusted to being awake, it was dark all around me, just the moon light illumining the tree line lightly, I scanned around me, I couldn’t see Sesshomaru’s white hoari and hakamas in the moon’s reflection. Shit.  
I close my eyes and let my aura scan the surroundings, gently probing under the trees and along the riverbank. He wasn’t there, but something else was, it felt familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. Double shit.  
I reached over to where I had placed my bow and quiver, only realising it was back in the tent.   
With the soldiers.   
Sesshomaru had picked me up and carted me off so quickly I didn’t have time to pack.   
Great.   
I was pretty much defenceless out here and I wasn’t exactly sure I was recovered from bringing down that barrier.  
I got to my feet and let my aura stretch, encircle the demon ahead, coaxing it to leave without causing me any issues. I didn’t want to fight. I was hoping the pure aura would scare it off. I walked towards it, attempting to push it back, hitting out with warning. Not enough to damage it, but enough to say that there would be serious issues if it came my way. I could feel it change directions. Towards me.   
Kami sake.  
Preparing for a fight, I cloaked my hands in purifying light. I had to give it my all, I wasn’t about to go down without a little kicking and screaming, that much I was sure of.  
The tree line rustled and silver illuminated with the moon light. I was met with a low warning growl to stand down. I did.  
Sesshomaru’s massive muzzle poked through the tree line, miasma dripped from his lips, singeing the earth.  
He had transformed. Relief and terror washed over me. I had not seen Sesshomaru transform since his fathers Tomb, when Inuyasha has stolen his arm over the Tetsusaiga. I knew he was big in his transformed state; I just didn’t remember him being this big. The ancient trees of the feudal era stood tall and proud around him but were still no match for his size, barely containing him.  
“Sesshomaru, are you alright?” I asked, walking towards him, very aware of the terror boiling inside of me. From what I knew with Inuyasha, transforming into this state, means he was met with something life threatening or uncontrollable rage. Both of which I didn’t have the strength to fight off right now. He let out and indignant whine, followed by a release of breath in what seemed like frustration, blowing my hair around me, his breath smelt like poison and dog.   
I’m guessing some things translated in the demon world.   
I watched as his giant figure as it moved to the ground, his deadly paws stretched out in front of him, kind of reminded me of a puppy being submissive with its owner. Something which I would never say aloud, it would be far to offensive for the great demon lords’ ears. I edged forward, my hands stretched out to touch his fur, I was afraid that he would bite me, he was big enough to eat me with one swift bite, but I couldn’t resist. Much like the first time I had met Inuyasha, I couldn’t resist to touch those cute little doggy ears atop his silver mane.   
My fingers span out into his surprisingly silky fur, I ran my fingers along the expanse of his cheek, I watched as his eyes closed lazily allowing me to continue. I’m not exactly sure what came over me in that moment, it was like when you sit at a café and a dog walks past, you have to pat it. I brought a second hand into the equation, allowing my nails to scratch into his cheek and move lower to under alongside his jaw. God, I hoped no one was watching, not just for Sesshomaru’s sake, but a miko of my stature, my calibre scratching a great demon lords chin like a hopelessly lonely woman on the side of the street. My previous worry about my mother washed away, pushed to the back of my mind, there was nothing I could do about this dream till morning, till Sesshomaru had returned to his humanoid form.   
“What are we going to do M’lord?” I whispered, caressing the velvet soft fur around his ears, moving to gently rest my chin against his warmth. I was a little beside myself that he was letting me do this. There was no protest. No snapping or barking. No changing back into his humanoid form and scolding me. It almost seemed like he was enjoying my attentions.  
Sesshomaru was acting weird. Ever since we destroyed the barrier, his behaviour had been out of character. But then it had been a little off for the last few weeks, going over our interactions in the hot springs.  
“What are we going to do?” I whispered to myself, falling to my knees. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. The worry about the West and its downfall, but the overwhelming fear that home was in trouble. I pushed my hands further into his fur, resting against him. I couldn’t help but let sleep take me, I was exhausted and being surrounded by Sesshomaru’s warmth, I was consumed and let the past few weeks of exhaustion take over. Sending me off into a dreamless sleep.  
***  
I woke feeling the morning sun on my cheek, it was warm and there was a weight across my chest. I gently opened my eyes, Mokomoko sama was draped over me and there was an ivory arm decorated with magenta strips resting under my bust. Sweet Kami. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on a transformed Sesshomaru. Beside me I could hear the gentle exhale and inhale of breath, causing little gusts of air to blow against my ear lobe. I did my best to wiggle around with the weight of Mokomoko sama and Sesshomaru’s arm draped over me to observe. Purley for science, this was probably the one and only change I would ever have to do this in the history of anything. Call me childish.   
His almond lips, the ones which I wished he would press against mine on so many occasions were slightly parted, his eyes gently closed, and loose strands of his silver mane fell over his almost angelic face. Oh Kami. He looked so venerable. So innocent. You could almost forget looking at him like this that he was a great and terrible demon lord who could kill you with the flick of his wrist. I was taken aback that he would stoop so low as to sleep next to such a lowly human, a human miko at that. Another strange behaviour to add to the list which were so un-Sesshomaru like.   
My fingers reached out in a moment of bravery, they caught warm flesh, almost too warm, and I wondered, was he always this hot. My fingers gently followed the lines of the magenta strips on his cheeks, his heritage marks. I wonder why he did not wake at my touch, but I was also glad, it gave me a chance to do this, to touch him, something I had never been really permitted to do. As if my fingers moved of their own volition, they traced the bottom of his almond coloured lips, they were soft like the petals of a sakura blossom, I didn’t expect that.   
I could feel my heart race, this was dangerous, but I couldn’t control the fire burning in my neither region or the warmth I felt in my belly at the softness of his skin. I moved a little closer, my nose almost touching his, I could feel the steady exhale of his breath on my lips.   
“Oh, dear Kagome, you were playing a dangerous game here.” I thought to myself, I moved my hands to gently touch as his jaw line, it was smooth, no trace of stubble or beard, then I thought so demons even grow beards? I guess that was a question for later. My fingers gently moved to the length of his neck, you could feel every muscle, that joined down to his trapezius muscle were skilled and honed from hundreds of years of hard work and training. He was magnificent. My fingers moved lower to under the hem of his hoari, my eyes followed my hand, watching any movement, watching how little nerves jumped under my touch.   
My eyes flicked back to his face, only to be met with a pair of molten, golden orbs, they were filled with fire, and for a second there I think I saw lust. Oh, Kami I was in trouble. I attempted to push away, ever so gently to put distance between us, Sesshomaru never said a word, he didn’t move, however Mokomoko sama held me in place.   
Without warning, his lips were on mine, a skilful movement, like a dance, our tongues met in a battle for dominance. I fell into this, I wanted this. I think I wanted this more then I wanted anything in my entire life. My hands moved to his cheek, I know he liked this from all previous interactions doing it, caressing his magenta marks pulling him closer to me. There was something dangerously innocent about this interaction, compared to our last ones, but I was not going to read too much into it. He was almost gentle in his ministrations, his clawed palm gripped my waist, holding me tight next to him. We parted, only for me to be pushed on my back, Mokomoko sama cushioned my head. I peered up at the perfection, which was Sesshomaru, my stomach ached with desire. I wasn’t exactly sure this was the time or place for this, but I think deep down, something told me we both needed this. My hand went to the ties of his silver armour, untying them as quickly as I could, he sat back on his knees to cast it aside. My hands made quick work of his hoari, pushing the first layer aside, and working at the second one till I was greeted with his bare chest. I wasn’t unfamiliar with the landscape, but god I missed it. It was as if he had been carefully sculped by the Kami’s themselves, but I knew he gained this physique through year of hard work, dedication and war. I stole a moment to drink him in, the tiny freckles near his nipples, what looked like a scar under his rib cage, another on his hip the magenta strips which led to his most private places, his chest lightly decorated with silver hairs, the was the embodiment of man. My fingers reached out for the tie on his hakamas, before I could make quick work of it, he reached out and grabbed my hands. One hand holding them above my head in a show of dominance. His lips were on my neck, a lick here, a nip there. I craned my neck, showing that I trusted him to take me as he pleased. His free hand quickly untied my hoari, pushing it aside, exposing my bra clad breasts. He looked up at me in question, he had seen it before, from our encounter in the hot springs but not up close. He traced kisses down my neck to my chest, tracing lazy lines with his tongue over the tops of my breasts. I don’t think he could quite work out the contraption which contained them.  
“Let me up, I will help,” I breathed. He did not comply. Holding me in place. A small part of me was embarrassed, I knew I stunk to high heaven, it had been over a day since my last bath and I never got to wash my clothes. I could only imagine what kind of foul things he could smell on me. A small part of me cared, the rest of me wanted this too much to care.  
He let my arms go, clearly, he needed both hands for what he was aiming to do, the both skilfully landed on my hips, pushing at my hakamas, before I knew it, I was down to my panties. Demon speed had its perks. His kisses and nips trailed lower until he reached between my legs. A blush bloomed over my cheeks; did I smell? God, I had not maintained down there for years. Years, I tell you! What would he think? Would he be repulsed??   
“Uh... Sesshomaru, you don’t have to,” I stated, pushing myself away on my elbows, I was filled with embarrassment, I know if this was guys in my time, they would moan and groan about smell, or that I hadn’t maintain my woman hood. But I had to pull myself up; this wasn’t a man from my time, this was a demon, a demon lord, from feudal Japan  
His grip on my hips tightened, pulling me closer to him. He looked a little baffled at my lacy white underwear.  
“Enough.” Was all he stated, there was no malice in his tone, only a simple order, as he slipped his claws under the hem of my panties and started to pull them down my legs. Legs which I had not shaved in months.  
I questioned myself where all this insecurity was coming from, I had never been insecure in my appearance, something about being with him, at the mercy of such dangerous strength and perfection made me question everything. I felt like a teenage girl at the mercy of Inuyasha’s and Kikyo’s love all over again, never good enough, never pretty enough, never talented enough, I could never measure up.  
“Stop thinking. You are too loud.” He ordered, continuing his attentions, his clawed callus hands smoothed up my thighs, I felt myself tense under his hold. His hand moved to cup my mound, a clawed finger gently probing my opening. Kami, I was wet for him. I let a moan escape my lips, like a wanton whore. His whore.   
I watched, like a voyeur, as his finger moved skilfully inside of me, his thumb circling my over sensitive bundle of nerves, 1, 2, 3, I counted the motions in my mind. His free hand holding his body above me, his lips nipping at the fabric of my bra, caging my aching breasts. I slipped my hands behind my back in a rather skilled, swift movement, unclasping the offending garment and pushing it aside. His lips captured my nipple, biting down lightly and tugging like a pup at the teat. Oh, sweet Kami. My hands moved across the expanse of his chest, tracing the magenta lines of his heritage. Earning a controlled groan which escaped from his lips. My hands moved lower and lower, reaching the hem of his hakamas – attempt two. I moved to untie them, being mindful not to get in his way, trying to think clearly as he drove me insane with his slow pace. I dipped my hand inside of his hakamas, past his fundoshi, to clasp his hardened member. I was a little amazed that I turned this demon on so much, me a lowly miko. I gripped him, my hand snaking up and down his length in a fluid motion, moving my pace to match his. Slow, to the beat of three. He added another finger, increasing his pace, I matched his, I didn’t think it possible, but his length thickened, hardened, as if it wasn’t big enough. I was no virgin, but his size wasn’t anything I had encountered in my super limited sexual encounter experience.   
A moan escaped my lips, I could feel the coil tighten in my belly, begging for a release. I could feel beads of sweat pool on my forehead in the mornings sun. I watched Sesshomaru’s face, he was panting, like he was almost close to his own release. His attention quickened and I could feel myself tighten around his fingers, I raised my hips ever so slightly, to get a better angle, my grip tightening on his length and I stroked him to release.   
“Oh kami please faster,” I groaned, biting down on my lip, I strategically removed his length from his hakamas, I wanted to see him finish, I watched a my hand glide over his length. A length I was surprised to see was blessed with magenta strips at the base, it glistened with precum, I watched as his testacies tightened and I knew he was near. He added a third finger, pushing me over the edge, stretching me, impaling me on his hand, skillfully.  
“Oh Kami!” I cried out as I felt myself spill over the edge, I spasmed around his fingers, welcoming my release. I continued stroking him through it, never letting up, you scratch my back, I scratch your goes the age-old adage. I watched him closed his eyes, his features tightened, as he was met with his release, a small groan left his lips as his head hung limp, he still held himself over me, his essence spilled over my muscled stomach. I kept milking him till I was satisfied that he was spent. His fingers beckoning me forward still inside me, gently stroking my G spot to elicit further bodily spasms.   
He withdrew his fingers, I suddenly felt empty, I was satisfied, but empty. He raised his fingers to his mouth, and I watched as he licked my organism off them, tasting every drop with that devilish tongue. A small part of me was regretting him not going down on me. Kami that was probably the sexiest thing.   
He tucked his length back into the hem line of his pants, I sat up using the inside of my hoari to wipe my stomach clean, it was filthy anyway, what would be the harm of adding more. Pulling my underwear on I got dressed.  
“Umm M’lord,” I paused, re-clasping my bra. “Where to from here?” I wasn’t going to ask sappy bullshit, I know this was to blow off steam, nothing else. There was no way he wanted more than a quick mess around in the clearing so he could keep his head straight for what was to come.   
“This Sesshomaru scouted the Western lands last night. In our absences the West has fallen. This one saw the atrocities committed; the Dragon responsible for this will suffer.” He stated, his voice cold, fixing his armour in place.  
“Hn,” I responded. “Before we go, I need to travel back to the Well. I had a nightmare before we met last night, it’s a bad omen. I believe my mother is in trouble.” I stated, watching his face for any sign of emotion. Kami I hoped he let this take priority. It was only a small diversion in the plan. I just needed to make sure she was alright. “I promise, I just need to go back, check on her and I will come straight back.” I added, leaving out the fact that I was from the future, he never really knew where I had come from, he just knew I was from the Well. Where that Well went, well I didn’t freely give that information.   
“Hn,” he stated, walking towards me, “This Sesshomaru shall take you to your Well.” He snatched me up bridal style and took to the skies in the direction of the village hidden in Inuyasha’s forest.  
I had so many thoughts going through my head, so many questions. What did I just do with Sesshomaru? What does it mean for us? What about vengeance? Why was he not gunning for it? Why did I dream of my mother?  
Fear and confusion filled me. I hoped, selfishly, my mother was alright. 

A/N: Over 3.5k words on this baby. I hoped you loved it. I promised a little lemon, I hoped you all liked it. I haven’t written a smut scene in years, so I hope I delivered!  
My aim was to make this normal, like an experience that you or I could have with an super sexy demon lord in place, let’s face it, sexy stuff is awkward, it can be embarrassing, you can feel all kids of insecure, and I wanted to show some of that! I also wanted to give Kagome a little power, and a little voice. She is 28, I am trying to make her a little sassy, but still try and keep true to her character.   
Thank you so much everyone for your support! If you love it, please don’t forget to review, tell me how I am doing! <3  
Love always – Ace.


	6. Titles.

We arrived at the lip of the Bone Eaters Well, tucked away in Inuyasha’s Forest, it was around mid-morning and the trip here was quiet and a little awkward. The clearing was quiet, no bird chirping or cicadas sounding, I figured Sesshomaru’s aura scared them off. We didn’t stop in Kaede’s Village, we didn’t need questions from Shippo and his little fox nose.  
Sesshomaru gently placed me on the soft morning grass next to the well, it was still dewy, making my socks and getta a little damp.   
“When will you return?” He asked, his voice cold, the stoic mask I had gotten so used to him wearing was back in place. I wasn’t quite ready for him to go back to ‘Lord Sesshomaru’ so quickly, so I was startled.   
“I have to check on my mother. In my dream she was crying near the Well, I am terrified something has happened to my Grandpa. I will never forgive myself if I was over here and he was there suffering. That I never got to say goodbye.” I rambled out, spilling generations of fears and secrets which I was sure he didn’t care about, I said more then I wanted to; my heart was racing. I could feel tears burn at the corner of my eyes. I know he could smell it. The fear of all the possibilities which could have of happened hit me like a tonne of bricks and it made my chest heavy. “Give me a day or two,” I continued, “I don’t know what I will be walking into.”  
“This Sesshomaru will wait for you to get back from the future.” He stated matter-of-factly, which left me gaping. How did he know?  
“Wait…how do you know where I go?” I stated, I needed this cleared up before I went through the Well’s magic. He was a significant risk, he had the power to outlive the 500 years and slaughter my family or destroy the well. Both threats I did not need.  
“This Sesshomaru is not stupid, the half-breed told him one night when he came back to camp drunk.” He responded, an expression of distaste laced his features. Sesshomaru didn’t approve of Inuyasha’s activities? We would have to explore later. I could have literally killed Inuyasha in that moment. Putting my family at risk. Putting my life at risk. If it was common knowledge, someone could destroy the well, a demon in hiding could kill my family on the other side over a grudge. My mind spun a million miles an hour with all the things which could happen.   
“Miko,” Sesshomaru called, walking towards me, “Your secret is safe with this one, it has been since he found out.” He reached out; his clawed hand rested on my shoulder. Deadly but sincere. It was reassuring, I guess, but didn’t stop me fearing the worse. I let out a breath that I had not realised I had been holding in my panic.  
“Thank you, I can’t have my family put in danger because of what I do over here.” I stated, “I don’t think there are demons in my time anymore, at least I haven’t been able to sense them, demons or people could get ideas, and my mother, grandfather and little brother could be in danger. I can’t have that Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you understand.” I stated, pulling away from him and moving towards the Well. His expression changed again. This topic was of interest to him. A hand raised to stroke Mokomoko sama, the other fell to his side.  
“What do you mean there are no demons in your time?” He questioned, I watched as he raised a brow in question following me towards the well.  
“I mean there is no magic. I cannot sense demons, my powers work, but what good are they if there is nothing to ward off or protect.” I stated, sitting down on the Well lip.   
“Hn,” he paused, standing directly in front of me, my face level with his armour. Slightly intimidating.  
“Take this one with you,” he stated. My eyes snapped wide, peering up at the demon lord, questioning, just to see his face was dead serious. He wanted to see for himself what happened to the demons, I can understand that. Maybe all the fighting killed them off, all the pointless feuds and intergenerational squabbling was what caused their ultimate demise.   
“I don’t think you can, it’s not that easy. Inuyasha could only go through because of the rosary beads, they were infused with my power. I don’t think it will work.” I paused, reaching for the simple little stud in my ear. I got them pierced on my 18th birthday. I wanted a tattoo but I settled for these. I unclasped one, this was a stupid idea, one that wouldn’t work, I was sure of it, but I was willing to give it a go. Maybe it was this easy.  
I don’t think I wanted to go back alone. I wasn’t sure what I was walking into after months away. I was scared.  
I channeled my aura into the stud, infusing it with my essence. Peering up at Sesshomaru.  
“This is crazy. Crazy. But if you are willing to try, I’m willing to give it a go. I’m scared, I don’t want to go back alone, if you come, and this does work. You are no longer Lord Sesshomaru okay?” I stated, “You are just Sesshomaru. You listen to me. You do not leave my side. If this works, it will hurt, your senses will be on fire, like nothing you have ever experienced. You can not loose control. You have to stay in this form and you CANNOT tell anyone, ever no matter what you see. I’ll be upsetting the balance of time in the future as it is, but this could really cause time to shit the bed,” I ordered, looking up at him. He nodded in acknowledgment. Passing him my stud; it landed in his hand, he flinched as I could hear flesh sizzling. I was hoping it calmed down.  
“You need to pierce that through your ear lobe. My aura should settle down once it becomes apart of you.” I stated, watching him line the stud up to his lobe and effortlessly slipping it into flesh. I felt his aura rise, momentarily and then he calmed down. The stud looked like it was calming down well, adjusting to its new host.  
I reached up and fastened it with the stud back. God this was the worst time to go and do experiments, no time like the present I guess. As a side note, Sesshomaru looked a little roguish with an ear ring, and I was living for it.  
“Are you ready?” I asked, “Just know, if the Well rejects you, which I may well do, I will be back in a day or two okay?” I stated, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He gripped mine tight, probably a little tight for my comfort.  
Walking up to the lip of the well, we jumped. His silver mane flowed around us as the magic of the well burst forward. I closed my eyes, Kami I hoped I made the the right choice allowing this to happen. I could still feel the grip on my hand so Sesshomaru was still here.   
“We’re almost at the end. Brace yourself!” I stated as the ground of the well materialised. I peered up, the roof of the well house welcomes. The faint sound of cars hustling around Tokyo met my ears and the faint smell of pollution met my nose.   
“Holy shit we made it,” I gasped, my hand reaching out for the rocky walls of the well. Sesshomaru still gripping my other hand for dear life. We had done it! I was a little chuffed with myself, a little terrified I had brought an all terrible demon lord to a time totally defenceless against him. I also reflected in my kami dam potty mouth that seemed to have gotten worse over the past few months, ah the glory’s of age.  
I peered over to Sesshomaru, shit. His eyes bled red, the grip on my hand unbearable. I pulled my aura up from inside of me, like a blanket, covering him, beckoning him to calm.   
“Sesshomaru you promised, you need to get control. You could kill me and destroy our way back to the past.” I cried out, wrapping my arms around his waist, colliding with his armour, a reminder of how outmatched I was if this went to shit. Kagome think. I wrapped us in a pure blanket, my hand rose to his cheek and I stretched out my lips colliding with his. At first he didn’t return the favour, but as soon as I could felt his aura calm, he did. A warmth filled me, and this felt right, he fell into the kiss, and I could feel him calm under my touch.  
I broke the kiss when I felt that the Well and I were safe, when I felt his aura calm around him, like a gentle demonic pillow.  
“I know it’s overwhelming, it’s going to get worse. Just please breathe.” I cooed. My hand still on his cheek.  
“This place,” he whispered, “where are we?” He asked. His eyes wide, I could see his nostrils flare, overwhelmed. Realistically, his reaction is so warranted, humans all but destroy his home and his people in the future  
“The Bone Eaters Well takes me 500 years into the future. This is my home.” I stated, our eyes met. Locked in a battle of questions and confusion. He clearly didn’t understand how far into the future we were, and I don’t think he quite understood how time travel worked, well neither did I, but I think I was a little less confused then him.   
“500 years.” He stated, I felt his aura pulse. His tendrils seeking, spreading far and wide. I know what he was going, he was seeking his kind. Sesshomaru was strong and probably had the search radius of Japan, I knew he could detect a lot more then my own aura blanket could. I was letting this distract me from my main task at hand, the actual reason for me being here. “Sesshomaru we have to go,” I stated, gripping onto the rocky wall of the Well and pulling myself up. Climbing in getta was not dignified at all. Before I could get half way, I was being hoisted through the air, hung over Sesshomaru’s shoulder and at the entry way to the Well house. He gently placed me on my feet. I peered up with a smile, I was a child and being carried was still fun. Shoot me. My hand stretching out to open the Well house doors, I slid the doors aside, opening to the future.   
It was late afternoon, we had spent a lot of time messing around in the past, meaning we would have to stay the night here. Sesshomaru followed closely behind me, probably a little too closely for my comfort. I was walking fast towards my home. My fingers met the door handle and slid open the door, calling out for my mother.   
“Mum? I’m home,” I called out slipping off my getta in the door way. I watched as Sesshomaru carefully slipped off his boots and placed them next to my getta. He did it so gracefully and respectfully. Sesshomaru was raised with house hold pleasantries. Curious.  
I was really struggling with this Sesshomaru, someone who followed suit, who did not protest or make a scene. So unlike Inuyasha’s first time in the future. But then I had to remind myself again, he was not Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would never be Inuyasha.  
“Kagome?” My mother called out from the kitchen, I heard a clang of what would be a pot or a pan from cooking dinner and the light footsteps running towards me.  
“Kagome!” She cries out, crashing into me, holding me tight to her.   
“Mum!” I replied, holding her tight back. It had been far to long since I had seen her. Months.  
“I was so worried about you dear!” She cried, I could see tears welling in the corner of her eyes. “You have been away so long! So long! I would sit at the well daily crying for your return! Where have you been!?” She pulled back, scolding me. Her eyes darted behind me when she noticed I had brought a visitor.   
“And who might this be?” She raised an eyebrow, shooting me a smirk.   
“Oh…um!” I fumbled turning around to see the proud demon lord standing tall and emotionless behind me. He barely fit in the door way, he was huge, silver hair flowing around his claws his broad shoulders clad in mokomoko sama and his silver armour.   
“Mum, I’m so sorry! I’m so rude. May I introduce Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He is the great Inu no Taisho’s son, and Inuyasha’s older brother.” I bowed slightly towards M’Lord, a courtesy I rarely gave him, so did my mother.  
“Oh! M’Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome to our house hold! It’s a pleasure to have you.” she cried out bowing lower. She was probably just as shocked as I was bringing someone from the past into the future, that wasn’t Inuyasha.  
“Hn,” was all Sesshomaru returned dipping his head slightly. I don’t think Sesshomaru liked all the fuss, the stoic mask fell back into place.  
We walked on through the house, through the narrow hall way, I could hear Sesshomaru’s pauldron on his armour scrape against the wall. We made it to the lounge room, the kotatsu sitting in the middle of the room. Our flat screen against the wall, Mother sat down and beckoned is to follow. I watched as Sesshomaru looked around with curiosity. We kept things pretty traditional at home, with the modern necessities.  
“Mum, what has been going on?” I asked, smoothing out my filthy hakamas. God I needed a bath.   
“We were so worried when you didn’t come back after a month Kagome. So worried. We thought you had died over there!” She cried, her hands snaking across the table to clasp mine. “The not knowing, that’s what kills us, one day you could never come back.” She cried.  
“Mum, I was perfectly safe, Lord Sesshomaru has been with me this time.” I stated peering over at the great demon lord, I felt a blush grace my cheeks. There was a pregnant pause that left me time to reflect.  
What was this demon to me? Ally? Acquaintance? Friend? Lover? More? Who knows, I wasn’t trying to read into it too much, because this could end up in heart ache. All I knew was this was not like Inuyasha. My love for him was epic, I was his centre, his grounder, it felt so powerful and real, however I knew I could never match up to the likes of Kikyo. I thought of my titles: what I was. I was Kikyo. A reincarnation. A friend. A miko. A lover, no I was simply a place keeper. A simple convenience to get over the long lost love from over a hundred years ago. To Inuyasha I would never be more then friend. It hurt, and it hurt for years afterwards, but then came Hojo.  
To Hojo, I was Kagome. Friend. Unreachable. Lover. Then it was over so he could pursue his dreams, leaving me behind like everyone else. No I didn’t love Hojo, but he was my first, and your first was suppose to be special. Which it wasn’t.   
Then I am left to reflect on my current predicament. Sesshomaru.   
“Kagome, you have to know, even if you were with Sesshomaru. If something happened to you, we would never know. There isn’t exactly history books written about what you do over there. What if we lost you?” She paused, stroking the top of my hand with her thumb. “You have no idea how special you are dear, and when you don’t come home regularly, we start to fear the worst.” She explained.  
I peered over at Sesshomaru, he looked bored.   
“Mum I’m okay. I promise I will come back at least every month from here on, I just really need a shower and a change of clothes. We literally have been through hell and we have to head back soon.” I sighed, getting to my feet, I didn’t want to give her much more of an explanation. Making my way to my room, Sesshomaru followed in a fluid motion. I paused and called out, “Hey mum, do we have any of pa’s old clothes?” I asked, pausing to look back at Sesshomaru, “I have to wash our clothes before we go back. We’re filthy.” I stated resuming my climb of the stairs, Sesshomaru in tow. I could hear her walking towards the spare room where we kept all out bits and bobs, where we kept Pa’s things.  
It always baffled me how little Sesshomaru said. He was so stoic and cold, never contributing much to the conversation. You could see the thoughts flicking through his eyes at rapid pace, but half the time you could almost forget that he was near. He was like a dangerously, kami calved wall sculpture, that could kill you with the blink of an eye. One day I would get him to talk to me on a conversational level, but today was not that day. I needed a bath, clean clothes and some food. Humans can only live off so little.  
“Sesshomaru,” I peered behind me, “Are you okay to wait in my room while I have a shower? You can have one if you want, I can show you how to use it and get your clothes cleaned for our return.” I stated meeting my bedroom door handle. He didn’t respond, just followed quietly behind me, his – dare I say it – almost delicate feet barely making a noise as they collided with the flooring.  
Entering my room, that had not changed since I was in school and travelling around with Inuyasha, I was a little embarrassed. I was a little embarrassed that the hundreds of years old demon lord, who I had been jerking off only hours ago was standing in my pink and yellow childhood room.  
“It stinks like the half breed in here.” He stated, leaning against my now closed door.  
“He hasn’t come here in years. Not since his rosary broke. It was his connection to this time, to me. He used to come get me to drag me back to the past when I was taking to long.” I laughed, he really screwed with my self-esteem, dragged me away from important exams which I probably could have of been the decider of me staying here in the future and going to university. Ah the things I did for puppy love.   
“Hn,” He paused, his eyes met mine. “What were you just thinking?” He asked, surprising me, Sesshomaru triggering a conversation. Hell hath frozen over.  
“Umm… Inuyasha. When we were hunting for the shards, I was desperately trying to keep up with school, I was falling behind so much because I was in the past trying to clean up a mess that Inuyasha and I made. I would have to come here for a few days every now and then to catch up on school or exams, and the sooner I got over here, he would be dragging me back to the past. I fell behind in school, so badly I had to drop out. I couldn’t go to University, I literally have no future here, ironically enough.” I paused, a deep sigh escaping my lips, “So now, I am the shrine maiden in this time, as well as in the past. No escaping duty.” I stated sarcastically.   
Sesshomaru’s eyes met mine, for a second, I almost saw sympathy. I am sure he had a similar story, maybe he wanted to be an artist, or a scholar, maybe he had the duty of being a warrior forced on him just like me.  
“Anyway…enough about me, I’m just going to take a shower. Make yourself at home, when I come out, I will show you how to use the shower and get you into some clean clothes.” I stated awkwardly, my fingers running awkwardly through the thick of my almost matted hair. Gross Kagome.  
I peel my clothes off, quickly, no time to do this strategically. I needed to get clean ASAP. I turned my shower on the hottest setting and stepped in. Not even caring that it singed my skin, hurt the cuts and bruises all over me. It just felt good to have it slamming into my back. I got clean, I scrubbed at my skin furiously still I must have turned red. I turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around myself. I didn’t want to take too long and keep Sesshomaru waiting.   
Next to bathe the big scary demon lord.


	7. Return.

I step out from the bathroom, my feet padding on lush carpet, modern luxuries were glorious. My towel wrapped tightly around my chest, leaving little to the imagination, I stepped forward, steam flowing from behind me. I felt watched, stalked by the eyes of a hunter. I know I still had it. My long-muscled legs from years of running around after demons, my strong arms and ample breasts complimented my hourglass figure. I was prone to gaining and losing weight quickly when the food was scarce on the battlefield, so I had lost some weight this time around. I much preferred being a little softer. Water dropped down my shoulders from my raven tresses, my cheeks red from the heat of the shower.   
“Your turn M’Lord,” I stated, walking over to him, his weight dipped on my poor old single bed, reaching out for the red ties on his heavy silver armour. He didn’t move, his eyes tracking my every movement, like a hawk on a lamb. I gently tugged at the offending ribbon, then the next, until his armour fell awkwardly around him. Kami I was being so daring, bold. So un-Kagome. I gently pushed it aside onto my old single bed, I returned to my task at hand, I gently pushed Mokomoko sama to the side, running my fingers through its silky tendrils. I went back to his Hoari, finding the ties, tugging at them, gently pushing back the first layer. Careful to caress his shoulders as I pushed it back, finally the final lawyer fell behind him revealing the expanse of his chest. I was in awe, I drank him in, every feature, recording it as if I missed anything in our last encounter, making sure I fill in any blanks. I fell to my knees between his legs, Sesshomaru still unmoving. His eyes following my hands. I felt bold.   
My fingers traced the lines of his heritage over his shoulder blades, down the front of his chest, stopping at his nipples. My fingers moved lower, exploring the ripples of his chest. I landed at the scar near his rib cage.  
“Who did this?” I queried, not making eye contact, observing the wound.  
“Father.” I flinched at the malice in his voice. I scanned the rest of his chest, paying attention to every inch. A claw mark on his hip, my fingers fluttered over them, “and these?” I asked.   
“Father.” My heart broke.  
I peered over his hip to what looked like whip marks on his back. The scars were faint, but there, they looked as if they had once been deep, so deep that even demon healing couldn’t rid the, from his body.  
“And these?” I queried; I didn’t want the answer.   
“Father,” He spat. Shifting under my touch, I attempted to provide a distraction, kicking myself at the new knowledge I had of Lord Inu Taisho, it appears he was not the saint that everyone made him out to be. My heart filled with sadness thinking of the small silver haired boy, his eyes filled with wonder and joy, having that stamped out by the person who was supposed to love him.   
“I’m sorry for bringing that up,” I whispered, reaching to untie his hakamas. Gently slipping the tie undone, I rose to my feet, standing in front of him.  
“M”lord can you please stand?” I asked, stepping back to give him space. Sesshomaru rose to his feet, his hakamas falling in a pool of white and crimson to the ground at his clawed feet, leaving him only clad in in his fundoshi. I still couldn’t believe he wore a fundoshi, I kind of pictured him to be a commando kinda guy, still blew my mind. I took hold of his hand, walking him to the bathroom, making special effort to sway my hips in front of him.   
I would be lying if I didn’t admit that I was turned on right now. My loins aches to be touched, heat pooled in my lower regions and my nipples arched against the scratchy fabric of the towel. I felt embarrassed knowing his keen sense of smell would be picking up all the flavors I was putting out. Kami I had it bad. I left like a horny teenager all over again, just now I was an adult, tumbling down a path that could get my heart broken.   
I reached into the shower, turning the water on hot, pulling back the shower curtain so Sesshomaru could get in.   
“I’m not really sure how to get that off,” I pointed to his fundoshi, “so you’re on your own there.” I could feel the heat burst across my cheeks. Kami Kagome, I scolded myself internally. I turned to exit the room, trying to give him some space to de-stress and take a time out. This whole experience had probably been very overwhelming for him, and I wanted to be sympathetic to that.   
“Let me know if you need help washing your hair,” I stated.  
“Wait,” he called out from in front of the shower. “Stay.” It wasn’t so much an order, but a request.  
I turned back around, peering at him, his fundoshi lay on the floor, discarded. I couldn’t help it, my eyes went straight to his crotch, his semi erect manhood standing to attention. I didn’t mean to be crude, but it was large. I mean I had seen it before; I had felt it before, but not quite like this. I could feel my blush move down my neck to my chest, I was filled with lust and a twinge of embarrassment. I watched as he stepped into the bath tub shower, his long silver locks fell down past his knees, you didn’t really notice it when he had Mokomoko sama and his armour close, how long it was. It still baffled me Mokomoko sama could be detached, sometimes he bathed with it, others he could leave it behind. Weird.  
I decided to take a voyeur’s post, sitting on the edge of the tub, watching as he ran the hot water over his face, closing his eyes. I watched as the tension he has been keeping in his body visibly fade. Nothing a good old hot shower couldn’t fix. His muscled arms guided his hands through his long silver hair, every muscle moving for its purpose, skillfully and precise.  
“If you want, I can put the plug in, the tub will fill with water. I can wash your back and hair then if you want?” I asked, he peered back at me, a simple head nod and he was sitting down, arms stretched over his knees. I got up and placed the plug in the tub, running my hand up his calf, my fingers met with fine silver hairs.   
I will probably die if he got more perfect.   
I sat on the bathtub ledge behind him and collected the Shampoo and Conditioner. I have always wanted to wash one of the brother’s hair, didn’t really care which one, but I’m glad it was Sesshomaru. I leaned forward my towel coming undone but I had a large hand-full of Shampoo in my hand so there was no picking it up. I gently applied it to Sesshomaru’s scalp, attempting to get to later the suds through all his thick, silver hair. Once I was satisfied I had applied the Shampoo, I returned to his scalp, my small fingernails pressed into his scalp, gently massaging, I applied pressure behind his pointed ears, one of which was freshly pierced, and the top of his neck, I could feel him leaning into me, and a moan left his lips, his eyes closed, head bent back leaning into my touch. I’m sure he got this all the time, so I’m sure it was nothing special, but I wanted this to be special, it was for me.  
I reached over and detached my shower head, thank the kami for it, my naked breast brushed against his shoulder. Rinsing the suds from his scalp, careful not to get any in his eyes.   
Applying a generous amount of conditioner I fingered it through his long hair, once satisfied I twisted his hair into the top of his head, grabbing one of the many ribbons I hadn’t used since I was a teen, I gave the great lord a temporary top knot.   
“You leave conditioner in for a few minutes, then I’ll wash it out, your hair will be softer than ever.” I stated, getting a simple ‘Hn’ in return. I lathered a face washer with my unscented soap and went to work on his back. I was right about his back, its beautiful, muscular landscape littered with scars. What kind of monster would do this to their child? I wanted to kiss every single one of them and tell him that it was okay, but I feel the great demon lord would not be so appreciative. It also wasn’t my place and we certainly were not on that friendship level yet.  
After I was finished, I handed him the soapy cloth so she could finish the rest, untying his top knot, I washed out the conditioner, gently, making sure to brush past the points of his ears and the base of his neck. A sick part of me wanted to drive him mad with lust so he grabbed me, bent me over a fucked me over the bench. I got a feeling that wasn’t Sesshomaru’s MO. In my time alone with him, he had been kind, soft and almost loving, he wasn’t some rapid dog with no self-control who would take you as he pleased.   
“All done,” I stated, reaching out for my towel which had fallen, his hand shot out and captured my wrist.  
“Leave it,” he stated, pulling me towards him, I fell to my knees beside the tub. His eyes met mine and probably for the first time I’ve been with Sesshomaru, he had a look of content on his face.   
“Can this Sesshomaru tell you something?” He asked, eyes avoiding mine, so unlike the great lord.  
“You can tell me anything Lord Sesshomaru,” I moved a little closer to the tub, sitting up on my knees as he held onto my hand, a kind and loving gesture. I was naked, bare as the day I was born. My ample breasts sat pert; my damp hair cast over my shoulders.  
“When this one was a little boy…” he paused, “I was told humans were weak, they were a weakness to be destroyed. You see my mother hated humans for taking away my father. But I was overjoyed the day he left the palace, it meant I was no longer subject to his punishments. Mother resented me further for this.” He paused, his free hand grasping at a strand of his loose hair, and it finally hit me. Sesshomaru was not this all feared demon lord, he was a broken product of a dysfunctional household and an even more fucked up father. Jesus Christ. Almost 13 years of knowing him and it all finally made sense.   
“I don’t find you to be a weakness.” He blurted out, his eyes focused on the tiles in front of him, I suppose he was expecting rejection. I noticed he had dropped the 3rd person speak as well. Curious.  
“I don’t find you to be a weakness either Sesshomaru,” I replied, squeezing his hand tight and smiling. “I’m glad that we met ya know.”  
“Hn,” he stated dropping my hand, he stood up in a fluid motion.   
“Oh shit! Hang on! I’ll get you a towel!” I cried sprinting out of the room naked, thank god mum had been in while I was tending to Sesshomaru, fresh towels were laid out on my bed next to Sesshomaru’s armour along with an old yukata of my fathers.  
Back in the bathroom, I handed Sesshomaru a towel and kept a second starting to towel dry his silver hair.   
Kami it was beautiful. Kami he was beautiful. Wounded soul and all.   
“Are we okay to stay here for the night before heading off? It’s getting a little late and I’m feeling a little tired,” I asked, becoming increasingly aware of the nakedness between us. I stood awkwardly behind him as I threw the soiled towels against the bath’s ledge.  
“Yes,” he replied, slowly turning to me, he tracked me, I felt like meat, a pig going to slaughter, and god I loved it.   
I stepped forward, my hands fell on his chest, peering up at him through my bangs, which I probably should have of cut off years ago. He moved forward, our bodies touching, his lips met mine. It was gentle, loving and quickly moved to a battle, dominance was the game, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to be dominated. Years ago, maybe, but not now. Meek Kagome wasn’t really in my vocabulary now a days.   
My fingers laced at his scalp, pulling him forward, deeper. He pushed he forward against my bathroom hand basin, the cold marble met my backside, I flinched, our lips never parting. There was no backing out of this now, I knew that, like I would want to. He had my expressed, enthusiastic consent to do whatever the hell he wanted with me.  
His hands rough against the soft skin of my hips, skimming over the scar where the Shinkon no Tama left my body on the fateful day I encountered Inuyasha. The day that would lead to my first encounter with the great lord drinking from me like I was the last lake on earth. His hands reached around, gripping at my ass, his claws pinching at my skin, threatening to pierce flesh. God do it. I begged internally. I don’t know if I was that brave yet.   
Lifting me, he perched me awkwardly on the basin, a moan escaped my lips. I would feel the moisture pooling   
“Are you sure?” He stated, I wanted him to shut up and fuck me, like our lives depended on it, but his cautiousness halted him diving into me like a lake, built just for him.  
“Yes,” I moaned, my hands leaving his silver locks, colliding with his firm, muscled ass pulling him forward, “Please,” it came out as an awkward beg. At watched as he positioned himself at my opening, all rationality left my mind as I wrapped my legs around him like a wanton whore, nudging him into me. His hands moved towards my breasts, gently caressing them, appreciating their fullness, like he was almost stalling at my opening and it was driving me crazy. He was at the gates and didn’t seem to be rushed to enter.  
“Please M’Lord,” I begged, throwing my head back in ecstasy as he sharply pinched my nipples. His hands trailing over my muscled stomach.   
“I’m savoring this,” He stated, his voice almost a low growl, “I’ve never been with a human before.” He whispered into my hair, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. A twinge of jealousy ripped through me momentarily, that there has been a string of other women and I wouldn’t be special to him. But I was, I was his first human.  
He ran his claws gently, enough to bring the blood to the surface without breaking the skin, over my hips and down my thighs. I felt him inch closer, gently moving into me like a hesitant man at the pearly gates, thinking the Kami’s could be playing a sick joke on him, about to rip it away and send him to hell.   
His hands moving from my thighs back to my ass, gripping tight, pain gently eased its way into my mind as he dug the tips of his nails into my supple flesh. A weak ‘ahhh’ left my mouth as he reclaimed it, his tongue battling with mine, without warning, he gripped my ass harder, pushing himself to the brim inside of me. I cried out, the overwhelming fullness overcame me, my senses on overload.  
“Keep going, I’m okay,” I groaned, kami I had not anticipated his size, stretching me in so many untouched places. With a grunt his obliged. His movements slow and lazy, just like the first time he had touched me in the hot springs on the battlefield. My legs spread, hung lazily either side of his hips, he rocked me forward with his grip.   
“Please Sesshomaru,” I moaned, “Faster.” It was becoming almost painful, I wanted more, I wanted it harder. I wanted to explode around him in pure bliss. He obliged, letting out a grunt as he picked me up, my legs automatically, as if their own volition wrapped around his narrow waist, holding on as he pumped into me with vigor. My arms fell around his neck, my forehead rested on the muscles of his shoulder, sweat beading down my back. I was going to need another shower. I could feel my release coil within me, my belly filling with butterflies and good feelings, the tension in my scared place brimming with pleasure. I could feel the tension in his shoulder, his lips on my collar bone licking and biting, like he could devour me, consume me whole.   
I was near and from the tension in his body I could feel he may be as well.   
Then I felt it, his aura spiked, not like I had ever felt before, it rose, flooding over me, consuming me, like drowning in a river. I could feel my own aura raise to meet his involuntarily, mingling with his, entwined, making love just like our physical forms. His pace quickened, each thrust harder than the previous, knocking the wind from my lungs, sending me over the edge, I felt my release wash over me, a low guttural moan fell out of my lips, mixing with the erotic sounds of our flesh meeting in hard, strategically timed thrusts.  
“Oh kami,” I cried out, my earth was just tilted off its axis, I felt the muscles in my stomach tense and contract, I bit down on his shoulder, so hard I could taste the metallic flavor of his lifeblood. He groaned, his pace became awkward and unrhythmic as I clenched around his member. With a final hard thrust, he reached completion, biting down hard on the crook of my neck, the burn felt like nothing I have ever felt before. He rocked into me a further few times, pumping me full of his seed. I could feel his tongue snaking out around the flesh, lapping up my blood like a fine wine. It felt like a delicious combination of pain and pleasure, heightening my senses and causing my back to arch into his hard chest.   
He held me to him for what seemed like minutes, like he was locked inside of me, like we would never part, but I know eventually we would have to. He lifted me up, he was still inside of me, still biting down on my neck, it was starting to hurt, his fangs irritating the wound. He walked us to my small single bed, brushing his armour and yakata to the floor he placed me down on the bed. Finally withdrawing, I felt an unfathomable loss, slowly, his jaw unclenched, and he released my neck, blood littered the corner of his mouth. He hovered above me, his forehead pressed against mine, his crescent moon meeting my skin, it was beautiful.  
“Wow,” was all I could say, meeting his lips with a chaste kiss. To say that this was anything less than earth shattering, life changing would label me a liar.  
“Indeed,” He whispered against my lips; his breath tickled.  
I felt sleep wash over me, my eyes closing against my will. I could feel his weight shift, his body snug beside me, his silken hair strewn across my chest, I didn’t care. I wasn’t someone to sleep naked, but today I was making an exception.  
Tomorrow we would return to the past, I don’t know what that would mean for Sesshomaru and I, but I didn’t want to overthink it and ruin the glory of the orgasm which I just experienced. Even if we went back to being demon lord and miko upon return to the past, I was okay with that, nothing would top this experience. Nothing.

A/N: Well, I hope y’all liked it. I have been trying to show a softer side to Sesshomaru. I want to develop and delve into the greatness that is his character, he most certainly was not given enough screen time. I hope you all like where this is going. Please don’t forget to read and review and let me know how you are liking the pages.  
Much love team! – Ace.


	8. Plans

The morning sun burst through the curtains. A weight between my legs and the pressure between my legs woke me, I lent up, dazed and half asleep, a silver head nestled between my legs, feasting. Each stroke of his tongue sent sparks of pleasure, building in my abdomen, my womanhood throbbing with the need for release. He dipped his tongue, inside of me, curling it to hit my G spot. Kami that was the ticket, god he was an artist, painting my orgasm with the strokes of his brush. I couldn’t hold in my moans, each movement eliciting one, my back arched, my belly spasming from sheer pleasure.   
He continued on for what seemed like hours, the pleasure building to an impossible high, my body crashed back into my childhood bed, my hands reached out to the top of Sesshomaru’s head, grasping at his scalp, my knees raised around his head as my orgasm crashed around me. I saw literal stars.  
If we didn’t have to go back and save the Western Lands from tyranny, I would literally never let him out from between my legs. Never.  
I felt him lap up my sacred liquid, like it was his last meal on earth, ravenous. His deadly, clawed hands held me in place so he could claim his prize. Kami he was going to be the death of me. The literal death.   
“Good morning,” I breathed, attempting to sit up as he slipped off the bed, fastening his freshly cleaned fundoshi in a quick movement. Skills.  
It dawned on me, our clothes were clean and neatly folded on my old work desk. I was entirely embarrassed that my mother had come in some time during the night to get our clothes. She laundered and returned them without so much of a squeak.  
I groaned in embarrassment, “Mum saw us naked, didn’t she?!” raising my sheet to my nose. I felt embarrassed to my core; she had seen Sesshomaru naked! She knew what we did!? I could probably die. You could find it hard to believe that in this moment I was a 28-year-old woman. You really would.  
“I pulled the blankets over us; she did not see.” He stated, pulling up his Hakamas. We did not have enough time for a shower. That much I knew, he wanted to go back and take back what was his, what he had earnt.   
“Sweet Kami. Thank you.” I breathed, my mother wasn’t stupid, we squeezed together in a tiny single bed, under the covers after a shower, with our soiled clothes littered around the room. Mum knew. I pulled myself out of bed, stretching out, my breasts bounced, my arms high above my head.  
“If you do not cover up, we will not be able to leave,” he stated, his eyes watching me hungrily as the morning sun kissed my well-loved flesh. My shoulder hurt like a bitch where he bit me last night, I could see a purple bruise blossoming around it. I grinned in his direction, reaching out for my white lacy bralette freshly laid out with my miko garbs, Mum’s choice, the underwire in my old one was digging into my chest anyway. I slipped it over, repositioning my breasts for a comfortable fit, it was a burden being bigger busted and I would have to strap my chest with just this on otherwise I wouldn’t be able to run properly. I pulled a white roll of cloth out form my top draw, I used to use these when I was shard hunting, they kept the girls down. Rolling it over my chest, I made loops over my shoulder to keep everything secure, wincing as I covered the bite wound from Sesshomaru.  
“I’m sorry for hurting you,” he stated, tying the outer layer of his hoari, he turned to me, his hand gently ran over the wound. “I did not intend to cause you harm.” He stated.  
“It’s nothing. I bit you too, you know.” I laughed, a smile gracing my features, “I’ve had worse, trust me.” I stated, reaching for my hoari, Sesshomaru nodded and resumed dressing himself.  
Before long we were dressed and ready to head back to the past. Sesshomaru’s stoic mask fell back into place the instant his armour, swords and mokomoko sama were replaced.  
“I’m going to grab a bite to eat on our way out.” I was starving, I just realised I hadn’t eaten in almost two days and my stomach finally caught up with me in protest.  
I made my way down stairs to the kitchen, Mum was already there making breakfast for us both, rice with baked fish and miso soup, a hearty meal for a duo about to step back into battle. She didn’t even get to take it into the Kotatsu, I was eating it at the kitchen bench, almost inhaling it. Note to self: don’t go this long without eating. Sesshomaru ate the fish, and drank the miso, leaving behind the rice, offering me his bowl. I was half expecting him to turn around and be all like ‘I don’t eat human food,’ but he ate quietly, he was skilled with the chopstick, picking at the baked fish.  
“Aren’t you hungry?” I asked through a mouthful of food. I was no princess. I was certainly not dignified and when I was this ravenous, I lost all sense of table manners.   
“You need it more than this one does,” He stated, clearly demons’ metabolisms worked a lot slower than humans. I didn’t fail to notice he had gone back to speaking in 3rd person.  
“It’s fine, Mum always makes more than enough servings, I can get more.” I replied, finishing off my meal at record speeds. Heading over to the rice cooker. I served myself an overfilled bowl and walked back over beside Sesshomaru. Like a normal couple getting ready for work in a rush, after sleeping in or participating in extracurricular activities. That kind of thinking was going to get me in serious trouble.  
I watched through mouthfuls as Sesshomaru ate his rice, gracefully leaning against the kitchen bench, his silver hair fanned out behind him. My Mum rounded the corner and met us with a cheeky smile.  
“You kids have enough food?” She asked, winking at me as she went to the sink to start tidying up after breakfast. I don’t think she realised she was calling a demon edging a thousand years old a kid.  
“Yes, thank you, and thank you for washing our clothes,” I stated, packing up our plates and bowls and taking them over to her at the sink. Mum looked up at me, grinning, she leaned in and whispered, “You have a good one there, demon or not, he’s a catch. You should see the way he looks at you.”  
I know Sesshomaru could hear every. Kami. Dam. Word she was saying and my mother was swooning hard.   
“Thanks Mum,” I whispered back, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “We have to go,” I paused, “Do you know where I left my spare bow and quiver?” I asked, Mum looked up at me and smiled.  
“I packed it near the front door with your shoes,” she stated, her hand rubbing my arm in a warm and reassuring way.  
“Thanks Mum, you are an A1 champ!” I paused, “I promise to be back before the next full moon, please say good bye to Grandpa for me?” I asked, turning out of the room with Lord Sesshomaru in toe.  
We made our way to the back exit of the house, my getta sat lazily next to Sesshomaru’s armoured boots, next to them rested my spare long bow and quiver. Mum was a gem. I slung my quiver over my shoulder, wincing as the band hit my shoulder, I tried my best to conceal my pain, picking up my bow, and putting on our shoes, we were out back and on our way to the well house. I peered back to watch Mum waving us off, like she did every time I went back to the past. I waved back coyly.   
“Thank you for being so patient and letting me stay the night, I know we have a lot to do when we get back. I promise I am in tip top fighting shape.” I explained, peering up at Sesshomaru, his eyes emotionless and cold, they almost gave me the chills. His almond coloured lips pressed in a hard line.   
“Hn,” he stated, so we were back to this now. That was cool. I expected it. Cool, cool, cool, cool, I didn’t feel like I had literally played slut for the night and got way to emotionally invested in something which would never in a million years ever happen. Cool.  
I reached the Well house door, I could fell the magic swelling around the area, flooding my senses, beckoning me home. We reached the Well, Sesshomaru scooped me up in his arms before I could protest, knocking the air from my lungs, jumping into the well. The blue magic swelled to meet us, its crystalline flow enveloping us, delivering us safety to the past. I peered up, the sky was blue, much like that of the magic of the well, before I could catch my bearings, we were out of the well, sprinting towards camp.  
I was guessing it was about an hour after we passed through the Well that we made it back to camp. We were met with a mixture of excitement that their Lord was back, and a lot of questioning looks, I was assuming it was because I was being carried around like a doll by Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha stood smirking at the entrance of Akoi’s tent, a smirk the size of the fucking sun gracing his asshole face.   
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t you fucking love birds back from ya holiday,” he teased; in that moment, I really understood the weight of Sesshomaru’s mood, he practically dropped me, luckily my reflexes were almost like that of a cat and I landed on two feet. He burst forward, fist colliding with Inuyasha’s cheek. I swear I could hear something crack and Inuyasha went tumbling back into the tree line. Sesshomaru’s aura flared around him, it hurt, I felt like it was burning my skin, the sheer gravity of his rage.   
Kami sake I wish I had of kept it in my pants.   
He stalked forward into the tent, I followed at a distance, my own aura threatening to rise to combat the treat of Sesshomaru’s imposing aura. I had to stuff it down and sit on the lid, hoping I could keep it in control.  
“Lady Kagome!” Akoi called out as I entered the tent, he greeted me with a warm smile, his eyes however full of questions. I peered down at the plans spread out over the wooden treasle, the West’s make shift war room.   
“Lord Akoi,” I bowed, it was clear from Sesshomaru’s actions I was to return to my post, I was a miko. I was just another tool in this battle. I would fight, then go back to my life as if nothing had happened.   
“Is it done?” He asked, referring to the barrier.  
I nodded, resuming my post in the corner of the tent, watching as Sesshomaru paced behind Akoi, back and forth like a furious pendulum. The demons should have of known the barrier was down, but then maybe not, the space the barrier created essentially replicated everyday life, the sound and the smells. The demons in Sesshomaru’s army were not on the same power level as the great demon lord so they may have not had the ability to sense the changes.   
“This one has scouted the West; the palace is destroyed. The grounds men dead. The surrounding villages decimated, there are minimal bodies, we are to assume captives.” I watched as Sesshomaru’s fist clenched at his side, his cool, calm demeanour falling away. “This is unforgivable. Make sure the men are ready, we leave for the North at dusk.” He ordered, storming out of the tent, not even giving me a glance. That hurt. Yup.  
Akoi walked over to me, his keen nose sniffing around my general vicinity.   
“Hmm,” he started, “Do you know why the young lord is behaving so…un-Sesshomaru like?” He questioned, his clawed hand raised, tapping his chin as he eyed me over. This wasn’t intimidating at all.   
“I have no idea M’Lord.” I stated, looking at my getta clad feet. He was fine this morning, I thought, he was more the fine, and then we had to come back. I could feel that oh so familiar feeling deep within my chest, the feeling of something breaking, being shattered, being demolished into dust.  
“Curious,” Akoi stated, pacing lightly in front of me. “Are you sure M’Lady?” His neck crashing back eyes meeting mine, I watched keenly as his nostrils flared.   
“Hn,” I was going to take a page out of Sesshomaru’s book here and avoid the question entirely. I spotted my medic kit, bow and quiver, I need all of them. Always needed a backup now, but I really needed my medicine. Since I returned to the past, my shoulder had been burning like no tomorrow, the pain was running down my arm and making my chest hurt. Kami sake.  
I walked past Akoi quietly, retrieving my stuff, I exited the tent, I needed to find somewhere quite and private to tend to this thing.   
Making my way for the tree line, I walked west, I knew there was a small private clearing a few clicks away, I fanned my aura out, it was clear. I needed to conceal myself, I hadn’t done it in years, I lowered my aura to nothing, imagining closing a box, so tight, wrapping it in cling wrap and chains. I felt confident no one would be able to find me. Not until I was ready.   
It took me a few minutes to get there, but I burst through the tree line, sweat beaded on my brow, which was unusual, as it was a cold autumn day. I was running a fever.   
I found a tree, leaning against it, I fell to my knees. Pulling out my medicine, I started to explore how the hell I was going to treat this. Slipping my hoari off my shoulder, I made quick work of the linen binding which I secured this morning, leaving me exposed with my hoari around my waist only clad in a bralette. I caught the sick looking colour of the wound, it was black and purple, black vessels snaked from the wound, down my arm and chest. Fuck. Blood poisoning so quickly, this shit could kill me. I guess I was right in my previous statement, Sesshomaru would be the fucking death of me.  
I needed to cut open and cauterised the wound, cut out any infection present. Kami I didn’t want to do this to myself. I scavenged around the camp for small sticks and branches, pooling them beside me, I struck my flint and steel, a small fire come to life, I kept feeding it till it was hot enough. Opening my kit, it was full of modern necessities, I retrieved a scalpel, injectable antibiotics and a metal bar I kept for cauterising, I used this for limbs, but it would have to work. Lastly, I pulled out a strip of hard leather, placing it in my mouth I bit down, I rested the metal bar on the fire’s ledge, heating it up. I did not want to do this. I felt nauseous. My hand positioning the scalpel on the bite marks centre, pressing down, I screamed into the leather strips, coming out muffled and almost demonic. I cut and ‘X’ into the wound, black gunk oozing from the wound down my arm. I don’t think this was going to work, the overwhelming fear that I may actually die hit me like a Mac Truck. I didn’t have time to think about that, I need to try and triage this the best I could and get back to the future as soon as possible. This needed a fucking hospital, but then I was sure there was nothing they could do either, I don’t think they are trained to deal with bite wounds you sustained while getting your brains fucked out by a demon lord. I wiped at the wound with gauze, septic gunk keep oozing, it almost felt never ending. I felt tears escape, lazily rolling down my cheek, this was torture.  
“What are you doing?” Came a voice from behind me, Sesshomaru. Shit.   
I spat the leather out of my mouth.   
“Nothing,” I stated, ignoring his presence, wiping the wound, going through pretty much all my gauze. I placed the bottle of antibiotics in my now dead arm, and lined up a syringe, drawing from it. 30mls should be enough, well enough to tide me over until I get back to the future.  
“This one made you sick,” he stated the obvious, now standing in front of me, bending down, his hand reached out to the wound.  
“Don’t,” I cried, wincing away from him. It hurt enough without him poking around in it.   
“This doesn’t happen with demons,” he stated, thanks for pointing out the obvious.  
“Well I’m not a fucking demon whore, I’m a human,” I spat, stabbing the antibiotics into the wound, pressing down on the syringe. I cried out.  
“Your human contraptions won’t fix this. Let this one help.” He ordered, grabbing at my arm pulling it aside. Before I knew it, his lips were over the wound, teeth entered flesh and I cried out. Using my free hand, I searched the ground for my leather, grabbing it and putting it between my teeth I bit down. I could feel him pulling at the flesh, sucking at the wound, lapping at the incisions I had made. Tears ran down my cheek, the pain was overwhelming, like nothing I had ever felt before, and over the years I had felt pain in every which way. I groaned through clenched teeth, the fire I had started dissipating. Sesshomaru’s arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly, close to him, his armour sticking in my chest. I felt his fangs leave my flesh, slowly, his tongue darting out, running over the wound.  
I peered down at the wound, the the septic vessels gone, the pain replaced with a warm feeling in my chest. The incisions I had made were gone, completely healed, only faint scars of his fangs remained.  
“How?” I questioned; he was still holding me tight.  
“This one simply sucked the poison out; his salvia has healing properties.” He stated matter of fact, like I should have of known it all along.   
“Why?” I whispered, my forehead resting against his shoulder.  
“This Sesshomaru smelt the wound festering back at camp, he was careless during our mating. He should not have marked you. You have his deepest apologies,” he stated, pulling away from me, putting distance between us, his ice-cold walls starting to fall back into place. I re applied my chest blinding and pulled my hoari back into place fastening it and straightening myself.   
“Sesshomaru, don’t do this. Don’t pull away from me.” I stated, holding my head high, a renewed determination set in, I wasn’t going to be pushed aside again, I wasn’t going to be left behind and abandoned.   
The midday sun sat high in the sky, providing warmth from the cool wind, its warm touch caressing my cheeks pushing me forward.  
“I’m not going to let you push me aside like everyone else, I won’t have it, I don’t care if you are some all fearsome demon lord or a human man, I won’t.” I paused, letting my aura rise in anger. “Not a bar of it you hear,” I stepped closer to him, my face almost colliding with his armour, I direct my attention to his face, our eyes met, and I do not break contact. I could feel his aura raise around mine gently, nothing threatening or overwhelming, just a show for me to calm down.   
“I won’t be used for a good rut and then be treated like it didn’t mean anything, that I didn’t mean anything. I’m not having it. You are going to treat me like a person, you are going to acknowledge me, and you will not cast me aside. I don’t care if it didn’t mean anything to you, that doesn’t give you the right not to at-least acknowledge I exist.” I stated, my tone strong, my shoulders back and straight, I was impressed with myself. Our eyes holding each other gaze, it was intimidating as hell, but I would not take this lying down, I had enough of being treated like a convenience. I was convenient for Inuyasha, helping him shard hunt and being a stand in for Kikyo. I was convenient for Hojo to lose his virginity and then to take off and leave me behind as he pursued his dreams. I would not be a convenience anymore.   
“I’m not convenient. I will not be a place holder anymore. I will not be used.” I stated, my aura pricking at my skin, my eyes burning as I fought back tears.   
“There was never any intention of using you.” He stated, his eyes never leaving mine, a flicker of something, an emotion I hadn’t seen before crosses his features. I felt a tear fall, my emotions betraying me, I could literally feel the anger drop out from me, rolling across the grassy clearing, smothering the small fire I built.  
“Then what the hell Sesshomaru? What the actual hell?” I pleaded, “Giving me ‘this one was careless’ bullshit,” I did my best to mimic him. My finger tips hurt, I was having trouble controlling my rage, my sadness, my disappointment.  
He let out an audible sigh, calloused hand reaching up, cracking at contact with my skin, he wiped my traitorous tears away.   
“This is more complicated then you know,” he paused, caressing my cheek, “the mark on your shoulder is an intention mark, I have only ever witnessed it on demon women, I have never done it myself. It is what you give someone you wish to court. In my culture, when a demon seeks a woman, he marks her for intention, my kind are loyal, you must know, so when this mark is in place it is to ward off other males who may have a similar intention.” He paused, “I never asked, that is why I apologise. Not because I believe it to be a mistake.”  
The great lord was making proclamations of love, in the way he knew how. He was trying to let me in, I expected him to be human about it, but that was naïve, he may have a human form, but he was far from it. I watched as walls crumbled down around him, he was letting me in, and I was standing here seething in rage. It slowly dissipated, my heart beating with anxiety. I acknowledged this as a human interaction, when I never considered cross cultural differences. I felt horrible. I felt vulnerable. A small spark in me felt overjoyed.  
“I didn’t know,” I responded, my voice a little shaky, so much for being big tough Kagome.   
“This also puts you at risk. Love is a weakness in war time, you could be used against me.” He stated, dropping his hand and turning away from me. “My father died like this. Loving a human. I hated him. I still do. As soon as Izayoi was in trouble he was dead. We have a battle that will end all of them, just around the corner. We leave at nightfall Kagome.” It was the first time he had said my real name; I had finally graduated from Human to Miko to finally Kagome. A title I liked.  
“I am stronger than you think Sesshomaru. Love doesn’t make you weak, it gives you a reason to fight. Don’t compare yourself to your father. He left his family for another woman, he was weak. Nothing like you Sesshomaru, I just wish you would see that.” I stated, walking over to my supplies, packing up my modern medicines, it wasn’t something which you could just leave laying around.  
All packed up I walked over to the demon lord making proclamations of adoration and love. My heart fluttered a little, but I knew that this could change. As he said, we had a war to fight. So, we would fight, reclaim the West and work it out from there.   
“Let’s table this, let’s take back the West and then talk,” I took a moment to adjust my hip pack of medication. “I like you Sesshomaru, I do. But now is not the time for attempting courting or relationship, or what ever, you have your head elsewhere, and I appreciate that. We have a plan. The West is a priority it always has been.”  
He turned to me, capturing my lips, I didn’t expect this show of love or passion. His fingers knotted in my raven tresses pulling me deeper, eating at my mouth as if it were his last supper. We parted, I needed air, so the break was a reprieve.  
“Back to camp,” I stated, my fingers entwined with his momentarily, as we parted and headed for camp. 

A/N: Welp, here is another one. I hope you enjoy  I probably won’t be able to get these out as quickly as I have been as I am starting up with uni again soon but I’ll do my best!  
Thanks for all your amazing support!  
Don’t forget to leave a review!  
Ta, Ace!


	9. War.

I shifted uncomfortably on uneven footing; the silver moonlight was our only guide. I, unlike my wonderful demon friends, did not have good sight at night, so I was at a disadvantage in this war plan. My arm bent back; my fingers caressed the nock of my arrow.  
“Miko, are you ready?” Sesshomaru asked.  
“Hn,” I motioned, pulling an arrow from my quiver, I nocked it on my taught bow string, drawing back the ball of my hand drawn back to the corner of my mouth. I channelled my pure aura into the bow filling it with the kami’s destructive power. I slowly release a breath, aiming for the castle blood red coloured roof top. With this much juice, I expect a little damage to trigger the battle and catch them off guard.  
“Ready,” I stated, aiming high, my fingers slip from the bow string, releasing total pure devastating power on the unaware enemy. The arrow landed, a pure pink explosion signalled the beginning of war, the start of the battle. Demons rushed past me weapons drawn. Sesshomaru stayed at my side as his army sieged the castle. It appears we caught them by surprise, so we should have the upper hand. I looked over to Sesshomaru, his aura flared, the air swelled around him, his eyes bled red, irises green like the grass on a summer’s morning, miasma dripping from his claws, I watched as his face started to elongate, canine features morphed and appeared. I heard bones popping and snapping as his body went through a dramatic shift right next to me. I wasn’t scared. This was not a transformation from lack of control or rage, this was a calculated, strategic move. He was at his strongest when in his true demonic form and for this battle he would need it.  
“M’Lord,” I called out, his ferocious features snapped in my direction, like a savage animal when you cross its path. “I’ll meet you on the front lines.” Nocking another arrow, I ran forward, cloaking my skin in my pure aura, causing me to glow an ethereal pink. Draw and release, taking out the enemy one by one. Swords clanged around me; I could see Inuyasha’s windscar slicing into the earth ahead of me. That’s where I needed to be, front lines. Determination moved my legs faster. Rage made my muscles work harder. Disgust with what the Dragon clan had done to the West forced my powers to be stronger, quicker than ever.  
I was angry for Sesshomaru, that the cardinal demon lords were feuding, why there couldn’t be peace after the Naraku incident. I was angry for my kids, huddled up in my village, unable to see the world because it was too dangerous. I was angry for the innocents of the West who have lost their homes, murdered or enslaved. I was furious for me, because selfishly, I wanted to be able to go home at will. I wanted to have a great romance. I wanted to have peace for longer than a year. I hated fighting. I hated abusing the powers of the kami. But I had to do what was right, I had to power through, I had to help Sesshomaru get his glorious defeat, I wanted the people of the West to have peace.  
I fired more arrows in rapid succession, clearing waves of demons allowing the Western Army to burst forward through the castle walls. My adrenaline running high. I felt unstoppable.  
An earth-shattering roar boomed behind me, alerting Sesshomaru’s entrance to the battlefield, his aura overwhelming, it was almost hard to breathe. What I would imagine climbing the Mount Everest would be like, the air so thin your lungs struggle. I had never felt anything quite like it, it was a resounding testament to his awesome strength. I watched as he bound through the enemy’s front, clearing a path for total annihilation. In the distance I could see the fearsome crackle of red, angry energy. Sesshomaru’s opponent. It made my skin crawl, my hair stand on end with fear.  
Blood soaked the earth; the metallic smell of both enemy and ally blood met my nose. The swell of demonic aura around me was enough to make my head spin, my hakama’s weighed down with the essence of the lives of those around me.   
I had been fighting for what seemed like hours, I watched up head as Sesshomaru was locked in a battle with a giant serpentine like creature, matching Sesshomaru in size and stature. The battle appeared ferocious, both sides taking substantial damage, blood poured from wounds on Sesshomaru’s side and neck and panic filled me. I aimed a scared arrow for the dragon, ignoring the battle raging around me, I poured all my love and rage into it, watching as the arrow glow brightly. I took aim and released, aiming for Sesshomaru’s opponent.   
“Hit the mark,” I whispered to myself, reminiscent of the time I aimed for the carrier crow taking off with the Shinkon no Tama. The arrow hit, exploding as it came in contact with flesh, singeing the left side of the dragon, its swamp green scales melting under the impact of my holy power. A roar bellowed from the belly of the dragon, as he fell back, Sesshomaru’s strong jaw going for the neck. The dragons form was reminiscent of that of Ryukotsusei, a black mane ran down its back, his skin a sickly green, covered in scales, eyes the colour of blood, glowing under the moonlight and atop its head, between it’s blackened horns rested a Noh mask, pure white above his head. Sesshomaru was matched in power, it was rare to come across diayoukai, one that was equally matched to Sesshomaru’s strength, but when you did it was never good.  
“Master Ryujin!” one of the dragons clans’ soldiers called out, his attention falling to me. Shit.  
Ryujin, the lords name who was after the West, carrying the flag on vendetta for Lord Ryukotsusei, I remember an old tale about Ryujin my Grandpa would tell me, he was considered a deity, he was supposed to live in a red and white coral palace under the sea, I guess his castle held partially to the truth. But now was not the time for a history lesson.  
The scaled skinned solider turned to me, his sword raised, ready to strike. I only had a bow, grossly underequipped for front line combat. I channelled my aura into the bow, strengthening it to protect myself from the impending strike. Raising it above my head the sword met my bow with a clang. My opponent’s face pulled back in a scowl, rage filled his eyes and his aura marked with the intent to kill. I was in deep shit if this wasn’t over quickly. I stepped back, attempting to put distance between us, drawing another arrow and releasing, he dodged skilfully, moving forward with another attack, I wasn’t quick enough, his blade meeting with my hip, digging deep into my flesh. Fuck. The pain was overpowering, but I could not show it, in the heat of battle, you could not show weakness. I used his closeness to my advantage, powering my fist with my pure energy, I forced it into his chest, feeling the bones in his chest crack, smelling the flesh singe around my skin, his face contorted in pain as my fist sunk deeper. I expanded my hand inside his chest, I could feel the wetness of his blood and organs on my skin, fingers grasping out for what I was assuming was his heart. I screamed in rage, fuelling my next move. I clasped his heart, gripping it tight, its flutter in my palm becoming rapid and unrhythmic.  
“This is how you die,” I whispered into his ear, I heard him gasp. I channelled my purity into his chest and felt him go limp, falling to the ground. My hand dripping with the dark red of his blood. The adrenaline of such a close quarter kill helped distract me from the pain in my hip, I flung my bow over my chest, picking up my last kills katana, I ran forward. I needed to get to Lord Sesshomaru.  
I dodged and weaved, dragging my reclaimed katana through flesh, each face a blur as I made my way forward into the bowels of the castle. My Miko garbs no longer red and white, just red with the blood of anyone who got in my way. A complete perversion of my status.   
“Inuyasha!” I called out up head, he turned, his face covered in blood, tetsusaiga held in front of him, panting from exhaustion. I caught up, finally, a small part of me hated that I was human and would always be left behind because I was slower.  
“Kagome,” he paused, looking me over his eyes falling to the gaping wound on my hip, “Your hurt.” He stated, worry filled his expression, I was out of the thick of the battle, the castle grounds were eerily quiet. After all we had been through, no matter how much of a dick he was, he was still my best friend, he still cared.  
“Hn,” I responded, “It’s nothing. We have to get to Sesshomaru.” It was not nothing, it hurt like hell and I’m pretty sure if it didn’t get tended to soon, I would bleed out. That didn’t matter however, it really didn’t. I had to get to Sesshomaru. We had to finish this.   
Inuyasha turned around and knelt down in front of me, peering back with a smirk, “For ol’ time sake ya know,” he chuckled, I smiled, dropping my sword and grasping my bow, I climbed onto his back. Just like old times.  
“We have to get close,” I said, “I’m going to hit that fucker with all I have.” Inuyasha laughed, launching us onto the rooftops of the castle, giving us full view of the battle between great diayoukai. Both were mattered in blood, an equal match.  
“Since when do you have such a foul mouth,” He scoffed running forward.  
“While you have been off fucking everything that moves, a lot has changed,” I stated, grasping at an arrow, the feather fletching tickled my fingertips. My thighs gripped onto Inuyasha’s back, holding on tight as we launched into the air, I pulled the bow back, taking aim, the arrow glowing with power. I aimed for the dragon’s head, right between the Noh mask, ensuring I did not hit my Lord.  
“Hn,” Inuyasha scoffed, “you even fucked dog breath,” he laughed, as I released my arrow, praying it hit its mark. I ignored Inuyasha’s comment, watching as a pure pink explosion engulfed the face of Ryujin, it hit.  
“So, what if I did?” I hit back, earning a typical ‘Feh,’ in response from Inuyasha.   
“Sesshomaru!” I cried my eyes darting around seeking M’Lord, I watched as the scaly green body fell to the ground, his face obliterated, scrap remnants of a lord that once was were all that remained.   
“Inuyasha, we have to find him!” I cried out, Inuyasha’s nostrils flared, he had pinpointed Sesshomaru’s location and we surged forward. My eyes picked out Sesshomaru in the distance, he lay on the ground near the body of the fallen dragon, blood mattered in his regal silver coat. He was wounded, nothing that would kill him, but he was still hurt, it made my chest ache.   
I jumped off Inuyasha’s back mid-air, the contact with the earth made my ankles ring in pain. The reality of the wound I was carrying weighing on me as blood soaked the side of my haori and hakamas. I reached out for the still transformed demon lord, he was licking as his wounds, miasma filling the air around us. The cloth of the fire rat came up and covered my mouth, I had breathed in Sesshomau’s miasma before and it had not harmed me, so I wasn’t sure why Inuyasha was being so protective.  
“You’re weak Kagome, you breath that in you’re done for.” Inuyasha stated, I attempted to fan out my aura to purify the air around me, to prove a point, like I had many times before, the miasma remined thick around my feet. Shit. This was not good at all. Sesshomaru’s eyes watched me intently as I observed his body starting to shift back to his humanoid form. Blood soaked his haori, his armour cracked from the skirmishes, mokomoko sama mattered in blood, but I wasn’t sure if it was his or the enemy’s, Bakusaiga rested snug at his hip  
“Miko,” he stated, walking towards me, I could feel Inuyasha shifting uncomfortably behind me. I peered around, the miasma had dissipated since Sesshomaru had returned to his humanoid form.  
“Inuyasha, find Akoi. This battle has been won, the North has fallen. Find any captives of the West. We return to the palace at Sunrise.” I could feel Inuyasha nod behind me, moving his hand clad in the fire rat cloth from my mouth.  
“Look after her will ya,” He stated, running back into the battle.  
“Miko, you are harmed.” Sesshomaru stated, he was now standing in front of me, his hand moved to my hip.  
“It’s nothing,” I winced, feeling my knees starting to give out, I was beyond weak from blood loss.  
“You lie.” He stated, untying my haori, he pushed it aside, I watched as he fell to his knees before me, a bold gesture from one such as himself. I flinched as his tongue made contact with my wound, lapping out skilfully, cleaning it causing fresh blood to rise to the surface.   
“I cannot heal this,” he paused, “do you have the medical box you usually carry?” He asked, my hand went to my waist, unclasping the belt, letting the wooden box fall to the ground. I couldn’t keep standing, falling to my knees in front of him. I watched as he pulled a needle and thread from the box, skilfully tying it off, he pushed be back on the ground, laying me out flat as he went to work. I was taken aback that Sesshomaru knew how to suture a wound, but then I shouldn’t exactly be surprised, he wasn’t some primp and proper lord, he was a warrior. The stitches he used were small and close together, he didn’t pull on it too tight as to restrict future movement, and then I realised this was not the first time he had had to tend to a wound like this. He had a matching scar on his hip as well. He leaned down, cutting the thread with his teeth, running his tongue over the freshly stitched wound. I watched as he cleaned the wound carefully, wiping at it with gauze, he sat me up gently placing a dressing patch over the wound, gently wrapping my hip and stomach in a bandage to hold the stitches and dressing in place. Sesshomaru didn’t speak to me while he was working, just lost in his own thoughts, letting his hands do the work.   
“I’m sorry for getting hurt,” I stated, I could feel my face clamming up from the blood loss. He had stopped the bleeding, but I was weak.  
“Did you avenge this wound?” He asked, peering at the bandages around my hip, I looked at him with a questioning gaze, then I realised he was asking if I gave as good as I got.  
“Hn,” I stated in acknowledgment, it was all I could assemble the strength to return with, I did give as good as I got. I crushed it heart.  
I observed lazily as Sesshomaru packed up my kit, he fastened my haori and aided me to sit upright, fastening it to my waist. He carefully removed his damaged armour, abandoning it, revealing a bloodied haori underneath. He had also sustained significant injuries in this battle, he was so strong he looked and acted unfazed. Reaching down, he gathered me in his arms, walking over to Akoi who was watching on the sidelines.  
“Akoi,” he stated, waiting for the General to deliver the report.  
“The Northern Palace has been cleared M’Lord, we could only find some of the Western Palace staff in the catacombs. We are assuming that the surrounding Westerners were just displaced, once we are back at the west, we can re assess.” He reported; his eyes fell to me in Sesshomaru’s hold. “M’lord, is the Lady Kagome alright?” He questioned; his gaze met mine. I looked like shit, I felt like shit and I know I was burning up.   
“Get a healer to meet us at the Palace. This one will go ahead.” Sesshomaru ordered, Akoi bowed and sped off, I watched ahead as the Western Army had reformed and were already exiting the battlegrounds. I was always in awe at how quickly demon wars went, it wasn’t like human wars which dragged on for years, demon wars could be over in a night, their overwhelming strength and stamina making them the perfect army.   
I felt nausea pool deep within the pits of my stomach, my vision started to get blurry and I feel a darkness fall over, pulling me under.  
“I think I need to sleep,” I whispered, “I’m glad you are alright Sesshomaru,” my speech slurred, darkness consuming me. I could have of sworn I heard him say “I’m glad too,” but it may have of been my imagination.

I woke to the sound of rain, lighting hitting the terracotta roof. The smell of the autumn bloom of chrysanthemum filled the room. My body naked, laying on a futon so soft it felt like laying on a bed of fresh grass in the spring time, the tatami below smelt fresh, my body covered with a pristine white kakebuton, the luxury only royalty could afford. The tenjo above was beautifully decorated with sakura blossoms, scenes of giant white dogs roaming through the skies, paintings of beautiful women of the court. To my right was a tonkonoma with a simple hanging scroll with a low lying kotatsu, shoji screens pulled back around the balcony, opening to a garden full of autumn bloom, kissed by the autumn rain. Behind were fusuma, I figured led to the rest of the castle, to my left was a chigaidana, it held beautiful a blue and white vase, there was incense burning with the smell of sandlewood on the middle level cupboard. Next to the chigaidana sat a tsukeshoin, a few scrolls lay scattered over it, a well of ink and a brush lay unused on the desk. I could image Sesshomaru sitting there, his haori open slightly, revealing his bare chest, tirelessly working on matters of the land. I felt a twinge of arousal form in the pit of my stomach.  
I was alone, sitting up in the futon, I let my aura roll out of me like waves at the beach, gently colliding with any lifeform it could seek, just like the tide with the shore. Demons. The place was filled to the brim with life, all around me their aura’s swirled, sending back vibrations through my webbing alerting me to their presence. Nothing seemed hostile, which was a win and meant that we were back in the safety of the Western Lands. I fanned my aura out further, reaching for Sesshomaru. He was there, further out to the South but still in the vicinity, I sent out stronger vibrations in his general direction, hoping to get his attention. I felt him move, he was in a room with at least 6 other demons so I am assuming he may have of been in a meeting of some sort, I felt his aura raise to meet mine, gently a caressing it, like the back of a hand on the cheek, or a reassuring rub of the arm. I eased out of the futon, the rapidly healing wound at my side pinched, I made my way in search of clothing, heading over to the chigaidana, I rummaged through the draws, haori’s similar to the ones which Sesshomaru wore filled the draws to the brim, further down hakamas to match, dark coloured yukata’s with matching obi sashes, fundoshis, tabi also filled the draws. I assumed this was Sesshomaru’s room, so I don’t think he would mind me borrowing some of his clothes.   
I pulled out a deep magenta yukata – the colour of Sesshomau’s markings, covering myself, it floated around me, pooling on the floor, snatching up a matching obi I tied it tightly under my breasts, I turned making my way into the depths of the castle, following Sesshomaru’s aura. My fingers gripped the fusuma, sliding them aside opening to a hallway lined with tatami, shoji lining the walls of the hallways, I turned left in Sesshomaru’s direction down the long, poorly lit hall. I had to strategically attempt not to trip on the oversized yukata which I had commandeered from the great lord. I kept pulsing my aura in his direction, focusing on his serene presence as it moved closer towards me.  
“I see you are finally awake,” A voice came up head, I felt my heart skip a beat like a school girl seeing her crush after summer break. Pathetic.   
“Yes, thank you M’lord for letting me sleep in your chambers.” I paused, slightly bowing my head in respect. “How long was I out for?” I asked.  
“Almost two weeks.” He replied. Two weeks. Jesus. Thoughts invaded my head, I didn’t really know where I stood now, we had taken back the West, the North would now be under the receivership of the remaining lords dominions. But what did that mean for Sesshomaru and I? Did it mean he still intended on courting me? Was this all a phase? Would he realise how fragile and difficult it was to have a human rather than a strong, beautiful demon woman?  
“What are you thinking Miko?” He asked, stepping forward, his hand outreached, twirling a lock of my raven hair between his clawed fingers.  
“Just that the West is safe. How thankful I am for that. I can heal up and head back to the village, so I am not here inconveniencing you.” I stated; my gaze fell to my feet. Pathetic Kagome!  
He released an indignant scoff, something I’ve never heard come from the great diayoukai before. I peered up at him, a blush gracing my cheeks, he was smiling. A genuine smile.  
Another first.   
“If you think that I will be letting you go after all you have done, you are mistaken.” He stated. His lips met mine, softly, I could smell the sweet faint smell of sake. His lips were soft and warm, like the morning sunlight through the window on a sunny day. I leaned into him; all my insecurities melted away to nothing. All my mindless worry and catastrophising slipped away like fallen leaves on the rivers current. He broke the kiss gently, pulling away, his callused hand caressing my cheek.  
“I fully intend to court you Kagome,” he stated, using my name, each syllable kissing my soul, his eyes like liquid honey, smothering me in their sweetness. “That is if you will still have this Lord.”   
I was lost for words.  
Yes. I would have this Lord; I don’t think I could live without him.

A/N: Firstly, I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! I am so glad you like Golden and are coming along for this ride! You are seriously the best!  
I apologise, this time around, I realised I spelt Hoari wrong – so it is corrected in this chapter.  
I have used some technical words for traditional Japanese room/items, the glossary is below:  
• Kakebuton – The thick Duvet on a futon.  
• Tatami – traditional mats, used for flooring in a room.  
• Fusuma – Sliding doors – they are large and removable around the house, usually plain.  
• Shoji – translucent sliding doors/partitions.  
• Tokonoma – there are a recessed alcove, like a sitting area for tea ceremonies etc  
• Tenjo – ceiling, usually plain, but for important rooms or wealthy people can have intricate decorations.  
• Chigaidana – built in shelves in a room, usually have incence, shrines, and store clothes etc  
• Tsukeshoin – Built-in desk  
• Tabi – socks

Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review/comment! I am so thankful. This story isn’t going to end here – I probably have another 3-4 chapters to go, but I will be taking a small break to work on a one-shot (a steamy one) – it will be based on Sess/Kags in an Alternative Universe – based in the future :D

Catch you all on the flip side and thank you so much for your support!!

Write for you soon – Ace.


	10. Conveniance

It had been a week since I had woken up from my injuries after the great battle with the Northern Lands. In that time, I had barely seen the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru; he had been in meetings with the fellow lords of the cardinal directions discussing peace treaties. This was for the well-being of the West, so we could have lasting peace. Something I craved to no end; I was so tired of fighting. Selfishly, I also missed M’lord.

I sat on the balcony of his room, the sun kissing my face, the chrysanthemums in full bloom, a subtle sweetness filled the air. I wore a kimono at my handmaids’s request, only 3 layers, white, silver and a deep crimson. It was stunning, I just couldn’t bear to wear the 12 layers that my handmaids attempted to get me to wear. She would harp on about how a human was in Sesshomaru’s court and how disgusting that was, but I ignored it. We were going against tradition, a tradition older than I cared to think, so I could understand her anger and frustrations. This just simply was not done, and unheard of for someone in Sesshomaru’s position. His father mated a demon and had a human concubine – Inuyasha’s mother, which was common practice, not really accepted by demons but common practice. Humans were good for one thing, a quick rut, a test for control. Poor Sesshomaru, I could only imagine what was said to him in those meetings.

I lay back against the cool stone floor, he let me have access to the library, I was reading a very old version of the tale of the bamboo cutter. I heard the fusuma slide open gently. Probably just one of the handmaids, they would shuffle in and out of the room all day, bringing trays of food and drink, making sure I was well looked after.

“Thank you,” I called out, getting back to my scroll.

“What for?” asked an all too familiar voice, I turned around, Inuyasha stood, hands tucked within the sleeves of his fire rat robe.

“Inuyasha, I thought it was the handmaid!” I cried out, stumbling to get up with my own attire I moved to him and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m glad ya feeling better Gome.” He stated, hugging me back tightly, “that ass hole brother of mine though ya were gonna die. He got all panicked and shit.” He laughed, our hug broke abruptly.   
“I don’t think a wound like that would kill me. I’ve had worse,” I stated, making a slight jab of our time travelling together, I motioned him to the tokonoma, we both sat. Inuyasha wore an expression of embarrassment.

“The idiot asked I could come get ya for lunch,” he stated, a hand lifting to scratch behind his cute little puppy ears. All these years I could still be a condescending bitch.

“Oh,” I paused, “Sure, of course,” I stumbled, it would be the first time I had seen him in a week, since we kissed in the hall. I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks.

“I don’t know what you see in him Gome.” Inuyasha spat, picking at the sleeves of his robe. “He’s an asshole, even after all these years, he’s a fucking asshole.”

“Hn,” I paused, I pulled my shoulders back and square, I had been itching for a fight, going from fighting wars to being house bound makes you a little fiery, “but you see, he is the only person who hasn’t used me. Who hasn’t treated me like a convenience. He’s treated me like a person.” I snapped; I could feel my anger rise. How dare he?!

“Come on Gome, it was never like that with us?” He replied, his eyes pleading.

“I love you Inuyasha, you are my best friend even after everything, but let’s be honest, I was just a stand in for Kikyo, I was a place holder until you could heal and move on to every whore house in the district.” I replied, standing, I didn’t want to entertain this discussion anymore. “I’m done talking Inuyasha.”

I flared my aura in search for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha made me angry, beyond angry, so furious I could feel tears prick at the edge of my eyes and my nose start to burn. I wasn’t going to spill more tears over him. Nope. No way. That stupid little cry baby Kagome was long gone, I had no time for this. I closed my eyes walking down the hall, searching, Sesshomaru was moving towards me.

Girl you gotta pull it together! Yelling at myself internally. My feet pulling me closer to his warm energy, like a moth to a deadly flame, I went. 

“Miko,” his voice came from around the corner, my heart skipped a beat, he was alright, I had not seen him in a week, I found myself worrying if he was eating enough, if he was sleeping; because he never came back to his room. Was he as lonely without me, as I was without him?

“M’Lord,” I bowed, his hand came in contact with my shoulder.

“You do not have to bow or use such formalities,” he stated, pulling me into his embrace. He wasn’t wearing his armour just a plain white haori and hakamas, mokomoko sama draped lazily over his shoulder, Bakusaiga was no where to be found. His perfect face had small dark circles under his eyes, he smiled slightly. I hugged him tight, like I would lose him if I didn’t hold tight.

“Would you join me for lunch?” He asked, essentially prying me off him. 

“Of course, it’s why I came, Inuyasha told me you wanted to eat together,” I replied, trying to hid the sadness on my face thinking of Inuyasha and his dickary.

“Hn” I know he could smell Inuyasha on me and I don’t think he was overly pleased. His hand dropped to mine, gently clasping it within his, so un-Sesshomaru like. Showing such a public display of affection. We walked, in total silence towards a court yard west of the palace, over looking a bed of brilliant scarlet Spider Lillie’s in full bloom, the autumn cool temperatures complimenting them. A small blanket lay out on the lush grass, bentos with assorted goodies spread and ready for us.

“Oh Sesshomaru,” I gasped, taking a seat on the edge of the rug.

“I hope you enjoy it,” he paused sitting down cross-legged opposite me, “I apologise for being absent,” he paused, “negotiations have been troublesome.” 

“Hn,” I stated, picking at some baked fish. “In my time, this happens all the time. Countries are always going to war, bickering over things which are not relevant to the common people, yet we get caught in the crossfire. This behaviour brings some of the most devastating wars in history, killing millions of people. Japan gets hit in this as well.” I state, a solemn expression crosses my face, thinking of the 1945 bombings in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the devastation it still had on the future generations, even in my time today. Reminders of how futile war is, how the devastation spans over generations and how ultimately, innocents end up paying the price.

“War is a pointless effort Sesshomaru. It never ends. It’s one thing after another, killing innocents in the games of few. It is a total and utter disrespect to the kami and to the innocent people who keep the war bringers in power.” I state. I think I had made it clear how much I hated war, how much I hated pointless fighting over pitiful squabbles between the powerful. War was a pointless, self-serving exercise, something which we still had not figured out even in the future.

“This is why myself and the cardinal demon lords have worked on peace. A treaty that will last.” He stated, picking up a bowl of rice and taking a bite off his chopsticks.

“How?” I asked, sipping at my tea.

“Simple. I told them what I saw in the future.” I felt my stomach sink to the floor; nausea overcame me like nothing I’ve felt before.

“Please tell me you didn’t,” I could feel the blood drain from my face, suddenly I wasn’t so hungry.

“Relax Miko.” He reaches over to me, his hand falling on mine, thing gently stroking the back of my hand. “I simply detailed our extinction. You are right. War is pointless, particularly when it means the end for demon kind.” He paused, his gaze falling to the Spider Lillie’s in bloom. “I did not sense any of my kind in your time. There were some faint energies which may have been heavily cloaked, but there was less then a dozen. You were right, the magic is gone in the future. That scares me.” He stated, “I have lived a long life already Kagome, I love my people, my kind and to see that all disappear, scared me.”

I was speechless, Sesshomaru’s using such emotive language, such passion, he put everything on the line to achieve peace for the long-term sustainability of his kind. It almost made me want to cry like the stupid human I was, I was thankful almost that he was aiming to preserve the way of life for demons to try and keep them alive. I worried the implication this would have on the future, I really was, but I don’t think Sesshomaru would do anything that would upset the balance. Well I hoped anyway. 

“I’m glad you have set aside your differences. I think of a world without Shippo in the future, or you, when I know you can live that long and it breaks my heart.” I stated, moving around the rug to get close to him. I slip my hand into his, giving it a squeeze. We fell into a pregnant silence. I felt myself falling a little deeper and I hated that, deeper was dangerous if this went pear shaped, which was highly likely if Inuyasha’s track record was anything to go off. He wasn’t Inuyasha, I had to constantly remind myself of that fact, that just because Inuyasha was an asshole didn’t mean Sesshomaru was. 

I felt him lean into my shoulder, I turned expecting a kiss, but his head was bent towards me, his eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. He was exhausted, I wondered when he last slept. I scooted over sideways, gently holding him up by his shoulder, he was ridiculously heavy. I strained, attempting to make enough room to let him lay down. I let him fall, it was super clunky, his head hurt my leg as it fell, all so he could rest his head of my lap. He didn’t wake and I had never known a demon to sleep so heavy, which had me a little concerned; he stretched out, a clawed hand resting innocently on my knee. I took the opportunity to run my fingers through his silken hair, memories of our shower together flooded my mind, almost like a playback reel, his hands caressing me, allowing me to do the same. I could feel heat pool in my neither region, as I imagined those clawed fingers inside of me, delicately bringing me to my release. My face flushed, now was not the time or the place.

I tucked his silky silver hair behind his pointed ears, running my finger lightly over the tips, down to the magenta strips on his cheeks. He was so beautiful, and I was always so in awe of him. I struggle to believe that this being wanted to do his version of date me, in the back of my mind that small little anxiety monster yelled from it’s cage telling me it was too good to be true, that I wasn’t good enough, that I was just being used. It paraded my historical relationship failures in front of me, laughing at me, throwing salt in the wound. I had to stand on that toxic little imp’s neck and squash it down, deep within me. 

“What has you so deep in thought?” His voice snapped me out of my own bitter self loathing, the great lord hath arisen.

I felt a wave of embarrassment roll over me, like the morning tide on the sandy beach. He could smell me. He could smell the honey liquid pooling between my loins thinking of us joining, he could probably hear my heart beat stupidly like a puppy in love. Dear Kami.

“Nothing just got lost in my thoughts,” I paused peering down at him, my fingers playing with the little hairs of his sideburn, twisting the silky silver treads between my fingers in a lazy rhythm.

“You do that often,” he paused, turning so he was laying on his back in one quick graceful move, his head resting on my lap, face watching mine.

“I guess I have a lot of thoughts to get lost in,” I replied, running my fingers down his chin.

“Enlighten me?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” I paused, I need to come up with a lie, “I was thinking about the spider Lillie’s in this courtyard, how beautiful they are, how hard it is to get them to glow this crimson. Your gardeners are very talented.” I stated, the barest basic, kind of believable lie.

“Lies,” he stated, his golden eyes piercing. Welp.

“Ok,” I took a deep breath, “in my time, we have this wonderful thing called anxiety. I don’t know if they even have a name for it yet, but it’s a thing. You second guess yourself; you get these thoughts that you are not good enough, that something is going to come around a mess a good thing up. I like to think of mine as a tar covered imp. He sits on my shoulder and whispers in my ear that I’m not pretty enough, that I’m ugly and a failure, that no one loves me. It makes me feel nauseous, and sick all over.” I paused, peering down at him, looking for any sign of confusion.  
“Hn,” was all he responded with, but I could see thoughts racing across his face, rapidly processing everything I had said.

“Sorry that was a complete overshare!” I cried, my hands moving in front of me waving it off. A clawed hand reached up and grabbed me by the wrist elegantly. Within a second, I was on my back, tenderly pressed against the lunch rug, Sesshomaru presser against me.

“It just means that I will have to show you how beautiful you are, how much you are treasured, how much of a success you are. So, you believe it.” He stated, lips met mine, providing me an invite to explore his mouth, my tongue daringly moved to caress his, running gently over his dangerous fangs. I left out an involuntary moan into his mouth. He was setting me on fire, all over I burned up with lust and power as his aura trickled over mine, claiming me for all eternity – well the rest of my human life span – his hands made quick work of my obi, pushing aside my kimono and koshimaki to reveal my bare breasts. I was a little rushed, like a teenage boy at a party, taking his 3-week-old relationships to the next level. I had forgone my modern undergarments, they were all but tattered from the last battle which won the west, so I had taken to the traditional way of dressing in feudal Japan. Only temporarily until I could get back home. 

I watched as he trailed delicate butterfly kisses from my breasts to the crux of my nether regions, watching him nip, lick and gently kiss like I was porcelain, the most delicate thing in the world to be treasured and loved. I felt tears prick in the corner of my eyes, I had to stop this anxious shit, I had to believe him. But I knew as much as anyone else who has an anxiety monster, that was easier said then done. His hands met with my now raised knees, he was sitting back on his heels, drinking me in, parting me, his head dipped between my legs in one swift erotic move. His tongue darting out, slipping between my already dripping folds, I could legit die and go to heaven. Fingers clenched on my hip, he pulled me into him, eating me like a savage breast, bringing me to all new heights of pleasure, I missed him, I missed him touching me after the encounters we had in the future and before the war. Being left without that for so long was driving me mad.  
“Ugh,” I spluttered, gripping at his scalp like a rapid raccoon in a trash can. Possibly one of the worst analogies I could come up with.

“You are glorious,” he groaned between my legs, the breaths of air for each word spoken sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. I felt my climax near as he pushed digits inside of me, coaxing me forward, tempting my orgasm onto his palm. With a few flicks of his fingers I was screaming my orgasm into the midday sky, the sun adding the already pooling warmth all over my skin.  
He began his tortuous advance from my womanhood, kissing trails from my belly button, over my stomach, landing at my breasts, I watched as he worked in a haze of lust. His lips fell over my nipple, gently sucking, his tongue working is small lazy circles in his mouth. His free hand went up to pay attention to my other breast, his claw gently working the skin into welts as he traced lazy circles around my nipple. Kami this was heaven. I was not worthy. He stoped abruptly, his legs still clad in hakamas, pushed my knees further apart, I watched as he sat back on his heel, skilfully untying his hakamas, letting them fall to his knees, he untied his haori, letting it fall open. He looks dis shelved and devilishly handsome.

“You are treasured, beyond all measure,” he stated, his honey eyes tinted slightly with red, making him look a little wild, they locked with mine. I watched as he unravelled his fundoshi, his eyes never leaving mine, our gazed locked in a lovers embrace, his manhood sprung loose as he leaned over me, enveloped me, covering me with his body, his haori and a silver curtain of hair. His lips gently pressed against mine, gentle, I could feel his breath on my skin, I could smell his clean scent, I took in a deep breath. 

“Please,” I begged in a weird moan whisper; I was a little taken aback by my body’s new response to all that was Sesshomaru.

He positioned himself at my entrance, his eyes still locked with mine, wild. I could feel his aura flare around me, just like last time, involuntarily mine raised to meet his in this dance of flesh and power. 

“I do not think I will be able to hold back this time,” He gritted through his teeth, closing his eyes as he entered me with force. His size stretching me to the point it was almost uncomfortable, he buried into me deeply, I could feel him hit my cervix. Sweet fucking Kami. His eyes snapped open, animalistic emeralds cushioned in a blanket of crimson. He was losing control, letting the beast inside take over. My hands reached up, clasping his cheeks, my thumb caressing his magenta strips, he was beyond beautiful when he was in this state. Feral. Untouchable. God like.

“Sesshomaru,” I moaned, I never liked begging, but he wasn’t moving, he was hard inside of me. I inched my hips forward, wrapping my legs around his waist, urging him ahead. “Just let go, I can take it.” I pleaded.

With that he withdrew, slamming back into me with renewed force. His pace was timed, it was hard and fast, I couldn’t keep up, so I just clung to him as he pounded into me, each stroke of his hard length tipping me closer to the edge. I watched as he bit into his lip, vying for control, blood flowing from the wound. I could hear myself moaning, like I was a voyager listening in, it didn’t sound like me. Sesshomaru grunted each thrust, a low guttural sound, animalistic. I could feel my release impending, it was a pressure like nothing I had ever felt before, something primeval pushing me to the edge of something primitive.

“Go harder!” I cried, my hands had snaked down to his ass, my blunt human fingers digging into his flesh. He complied, his lips crashing with mine, the metallic taste of his blood hit the tip of my tongue and set me on fire. He pounded into me with sheer force, I felt like I was being torn in two (in a good way) slamming into my g spot, tipping me off the cliff that was my orgasm.

“Oh, kami fuck,” I screamed as my release hit me like a tonne of bricks, the muscles in my belly spasming. I felt my womanhood clench around his thrusts, he didn’t slow, pounding into me with inexorable force. I could feel myself riding the waves of my orgasm, building to another. I was exhausted. I was spent. He kept going. I could feel his aura get stronger, his claws elongated, piercing into the flesh of my ass as he leaned back, lifting my ass, holding me tightly in place as he pounded into me. I felt my lips go numb, my legs tingled as he pushed me over the edge again, ripping another orgasm from me, my voice hoarse from moaning and groaning like an animal beneath him, all I could muster was raspy breaths. He kept going, his own release nowhere to be seen, the weight of his aura around me was suffocating, like nothing I had felt before, it wasn’t aggressive or harmful, it was something else entirely. His pace quickened, I could barely hold my self together and left him drive into me of his own volition. Each thrust more erratic then the last, he leaned forward, pulling me against him, going deeper inside of me to the point of pain.  
I watched his face, my fringe mattered over my brow, my vision a little blurry from strain. He was literally going to fuck me to death. I watched as the magenta strips on his cheek elongated, his mouth and nose forming a muzzle, the aura around his crackled and popped with force, so much so I could see it materialising around me.  
Terror filled me. Legitimately filled me as I started reaching out, adrenaline fuelling me forward. I could not take this. I could not take him transforming in me, he would kill me. I pulled my aura up to meet his, trying to calm it, blanket around it, my hands running up and down his waist as he kept pumping into me with ferocity.   
“Sesshomaru,” I called out my voice raspy. No response. My hands quickly moved to his face, pulling his face down to mine so our foreheads pressed tightly together.

“Sesshomaru!” I cried out, my lips crashing down on his now forming snout, trying to distract him, trying to calm him.

“You are safe,” was all he managed as the muscles in his chest strained, he skilfully moved his hips with mine, I tried to relax, tried to calm myself down, to trust him. I watched as his gritted his teeth, his eyes closed, and he groaned out his own completion. His head fell beside mine, his breath ragged, I could feel his seed pump within me with the last thrusts of his hips.  
Kami that was probably the most sexy and terrifying thing I had ever experienced.

“Kami Sesshomaru,” I breathed under the weight of his body, “you are literally going to be the death of me.”

I wasn’t usually a sleep after sex kind of girl, but Sesshomaru sure knew how to tire a girl out.

A/N: Hey team! Wow! Not a super exciting chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Sorry this took a little longer, I am back at uni so I will aim to at least update monthly, IF I can update sooner I will.  
Thank you all so much for your love and support!  
Support your local writer! Leave her a review and let her know how you like the story!   
Lots of love, Ace xox


	11. Home

I awoke with the late afternoon sun on my cheek, the smell of fresh miso and rice flooded my senses, my stomach rumbled in protest, I was feverishly hungry. I cracked open my eyes, adjusting to the amber sunset from the patio. I sat up, the kakebuton falling from my bare chest. I don’t really remember how I got inside, back into Sesshomaru’s quarters, how I got into a futon, but I was glad. My whole body ached all over, like I had run a marathon, did hours of high intensity workouts and had been drinking till I passed out. The ultimate hangover.

“Sesshomaru?” I called out, my voice still a little hoarse from our love making, kami. I felt my lower region throb with desire, I’ve never craved something so much as I’ve craved the great lord. I peered around the room, he was nowhere to be found, just a small tray of food, simple bowl of miso with rice and a glass of water. I practically inhaled the food, the reality of how hungry I was had hit me like a freight train. Sweet kami, the miso so smooth and subtle, small pieces of tofu soft and delicate tantalising my taste buds, the rice lightly salted and sticky, washed down with a cold glass of water. Delicious.

I sent my aura out to do its thing, seeking Sesshomaru, laying low as to not disturb the other demons in the residence. I had gotten better with my, what I like to call, Miko Sense (I had just named it), aiming it low, keeping it subtle like a cool breeze on a hot summers day, I could pick up figures, in my mind I could see an outline of them with their colour, different auras for different demons. I could make out humans after years of practice as well. It took forever, but I was well equipped for tactical missions, subtle like a winter mouse.

I sat in the futon, cross legged, hands out in a meditative stance, my eyes closed seeking out a single energy, the glowing green aura of m’lord. Where are you? I asked myself internally as I weaved in and out of rooms, I moved further out from my location, south of the palace, there was a pickle on my sense, almost calling me there. The bright green aura of Sesshomaru flared in rage, so bright it sent shivers down my spine and almost made me break out in cold sweat, fear filled me. Opposite him, Inuyasha’s glowing red aura sparked, almost being consumed by Sesshomaru’s. I watched as they clashed. Shit. I launched to my feet, sprinting to the chigaidana, snatching up a plain blue yukata, securing it tightly under my breasts I sprinted off in the south’s direction. This wasn’t a normal altercation. Sesshomaru was in a rage, he was serious and Inuyasha would die if it kept it. Knowing the stupid idiot, he opened his mouth, offended Sesshomaru and well here we are. I know I left our conversation quite abruptly this morning, so I am making a worldly assumption he picked at Sesshomaru about me.

I ran faster then I had in a while, my legs forcing me forward, my whole body protesting in aches. I finally made it to my destination hoping I wasn’t too late to intervene.

“Inuyasha! Sit!” I screamed involuntarily as he raised Tetsusaiga above his head ready to strike Sesshomaru. I knew the sit command didn’t work anymore, but it was enough to spook him after years of sitting him into his own Inuyasha sized hole, it was enough to announce my displeasure of his behaviour. Sesshomaru turned, giving me the briefest of glances. I peered around me, onlookers, mainly military men watched on.

“Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing!?” I screamed, running between the brothers, my hands reaching up to cup the weight of Tetsusaiga’s blade.

“I’m challenging the bastard,” he spat, “he’s not worthy of you Gome!” he yelled, his arms tensing, raising Tetsusaiga over me. 

“You will have to bloody well cut me down before you get to him Inuyasha!” I yelled, moving strategically in front of him, my finger pointing accusatory like. “You are the most selfish bastard I have ever met! You know that right?” I was screaming like a banshee now, bashing my fist into his chest in unbridled rage, my fists glowing pink with power. “You had your chance! You had so many chances! You blew each and every fucking one of them! And as soon as I find someone I actually care about and cares about me, you think you have the right to stand here and challenge that person?!” My face was hot, I could feel my skin burning, Tetsusaiga transformed back into the rusty mess it was when inactive. Almost responding to my rage, taking away Inuyasha’s ability to fight. I watched as his ears flattened to his head, he knew he was screwed, I watched as thoughts crossed his eyes. I wasn’t going to give him the chance to air these thoughts.

“You are fucked. You are completely fucked Inuyasha! I thought we could stay friends, after everything you have put me through, all the times you put me last all for a dead woman! You know what, fuck you. Fuck you Inuyasha!” I screamed, my face so close to his, his gaze avoiding mine, his face red enough to match his fire rat cloak. I watched in the corner of my eyes as soldiers shifted weight, unsettled by my rage. I wasn’t finished, he was going to drown in his shame, the shame of what he had done to me, of how he had treated me all these years. “What is it Inuyasha? You think that because I put out for Sesshomaru your going to get a dip in the honey pot as well?” I could feel Sesshomaru’s aura spike behind me, enraged. “Over my dead fucking body. This is over. We are done. As far as I’m concerned, you can go to hell with that dead bitch Kikyo!” I screamed, Inuyasha let out a mournful whine, turning on the ball of my heel, surging forward towards the palace, storming past Sesshomaru.

I was done, I needed a break from all this tomfoolery. I could feel my aura lashing out, like tentacles on an octopus in captivity, reaching and grabbing in my rage, I attempted to breathe it out, to calm down as I made my way back to Sesshomaru’s room. I glanced as staff all around me hurried away, a miko raging was one to be feared, just like anyone with a destructive aura, if your emotions become uncontrolled you loose hold of the tight reins you have on the magic within. My power was a deadly substance to demons, so they were best to run.

I felt him follow, his aura low and calm, keeping his distance behind me. I took a deep breath in, one out, trying to do the stupid square breathing they taught in meditation classes. I made my destination slamming open the fusuma, the smack of wood against wood made me jump. I found myself pacing as soon as I got back into Sesshomaru’s quarters, from the tokonoma to the chigaidana, back and forth. I could feel Sesshomaru approaching the room, I desperately tried to calm down. 13 years of this bullshit, 13 fucking years, and now that I had found a lick of happiness the entitled little shit thought he could come in and steal it from me. I watched from the corner of my eye as Sesshomaru entered the room, he was silent, gently closing the fusuma behind him.

“Kagome,” he stated, his voice low, filled with questions all from saying just my name.

“He’s a fucking asshole Sesshomaru.” I snapped, my feet falling heavy on the tatami. I walked over to him, my head held high, my face flushed with rage. I wanted to express my control, something to take my mind off what had just happened. I grabbed him by the scruff of his white haori, pushing him gently against the fusuma. My hands trailed low to the tie of his hakamas fumbling with it as I kept my eyes locked with his. I was in control. I was taking control. I heard the subtle ‘woosh’ of the fabric as it hit the tatami, pooling at his boots. My hands snakes around his ass, taking a moment to appreciate all that was Sesshomaru, before untwisting his fundoshi letting it fall to the floor. 

I slipped to my knees before him, my gazed locked on his, I let my tongue slip out, wetting my lips as I moved to appreciate his already rock-hard length. A small part of me wondered if he had ever experienced this before, if I could have been his first in a long line of women. We would see.

“Kagome?” He questioned, as I gripped the base of his cock, peering up at him through my bangs, I licked my lips, gently pursing them against the head of his erect rod. I watched as his eyes fell shut, lips parted. I slipped his member into my mouth, running my tongue along his length. My hand gently stroked his base. I couldn’t take his full length, I knew that, but I would make it work.  
“What are you doing?” He groaned, his clawed hands worked at my scalp, gripping onto my raven locks as I worked up and down his veiny length. I didn’t respond, holding the great demon load ransom to his pleasure. I was satisfied with this response, knowing that I, Kagome Higurashi was indeed the great and powerful demon lords first blow job. I felt a sense of pride fill me, I could feel between my own legs flood with pleasure, I had never met a man, or demon who could make me wet quite like Sesshomaru could, that was for sure. I sucked him down, tasting precum on the back on my tongue, my free hand moved to cup his ass, moving his hips forward into my devilishly wet mouth, keeping the pace slow and arduous. I would release him, placing kisses up his length, gently nipping at him with my blunt teeth, wrapping my tongue around his width, stroking him. My hand left the base of his cock, moving between my own legs, pressing against my clit, beckoning my own release.

I wanted full and total control of this interaction. He was mine, just as much as I was his. A very bold, very risky statement to be making, but I had made it, the roots were sown, deeply in the soil of my heart. 

I sucked deeper, taking him further into the back of my throat, grinding my hips into my finger tips to chase my own emancipation of pleasure. I could feel as he hardened further in my mouth, spreading my lips wider as I worked his length, deeper and deeper. He was close. I peered up at him, his head tilted back, lips parted, small steady pants leaving them, kami it was a beautiful sight. Fuck I felt powerful. To take control of someone quite like him with a tongue and lips. Delightful. I sucked deeper, taking him in further, swallowing him and his hips jerked, and he met his release. A guttural grown left his parted lips. His hands tightened on my scalp as he pumped forward, and I had to swallow to stop myself from gagging on his length and I drank him dry. I pushed myself further moaning my own release onto his length, satisfied. I released him from my lips, licking up his length, cleaning him, not leaving a drop to spare. His hands left my hair, falling lazily beside him, as I carefully retied his fundoshi, securing his length. I reached for his hakamas, pulling them up his legs, tucking his haori in them, securing them. I peered up at the great demon lord, still resting in my knees, my womanhood moist with my own release, his eyes met mine, filled with lust and desire.

I had things to do, so a tone change was in need.

“Sesshomaru, I have to head home for a few days,” I stated, pulling myself up, standing in front of him, filled with a sense of satisfaction and pride. Your home girl has still got it, and she just blew this demon lords mind with it. He stood there, eyes never leaving mine, swirling with questions which required answers, answers I was a little too tired to give at the moment. 

“Why?” He asked, I turned and walked towards his tsukeshoin littered with inkwells and parchment, it looks as though he has been in here working, probably while I was sleeping.

“I told my mother I would be back before the next moon cycle; the full moon is two days away.” I stated, sitting at his desk, picking up a brush and a blank parchment. 

“Do you wish for me to accompany you?” He asked, following me towards the small, cluttered tsukeshoin. 

“I think if you come, I won’t get to spend any time with my family or to work on the shrine.” I paused, the I went to work, writing a letter, I needed to give Inuyasha something to read while I was gone, one for Rin and Shippou, and maybe a nice little love letter for Sesshomaru.

“Hn,” was all I got as he stepped towards the balcony next to the tsukeshoin. He peered back at me. “What is it that you just did?” He asked, a blush burst over my cheeks, dam Kagome be bold!

“In my time, it’s a common way to give pleasure.” I think that is all I could state without being too crude. A sick, dark part of me wanted to tell him that I just sucked his cock dry, but I wasn’t quite game.

“Hn,” he paused, “you could not have a demoness do that, their teeth are too sharp.” He stated, turning back out to the chrysanthemum garden. Butterflies filled my stomach; I could feel blood peek across my chest. I really was his first.

“I’m glad your first time was pleasurable,” I whispered, each syllable of ‘pleasurable’ dripping from my tongue.

“Indeed,” he returned to peering out into the gardens, the afternoon sunlight, illuminating his silver mane.

“I will take you to the well in the morning. I wish for one more night with you,” he stated, I was not paying attention, working diligently on my letters.

“I hope it’s okay I’m borrowing your stationary; I have some things I want to send off. I haven’t seen Shippou and Rin for months, I just want them to know I’m okay, I’ll see them when I return. I also wanted to send one to Inuyasha,” I paused the brush handle finding its way between my teeth in contemplation, “I probably was a little harsh on him, I just want to explain. To settle things, you know?” I stated scrawling away letters of explanation, letters of love. Sesshomaru watched over me, his eyes tracking every move with the brush as I finished well into the evening.

The evening came with the rising of the moon, holding bright in the sky, surrounded by the stars, illuminating the patio. Sesshomaru sat waiting for me, our dinner rested on a small kotatsu, the fragrant smell of rice, baked meat, vegetables flooded my senses. It smelt amazing, making my mouth water. I folded up my last letter, finishing it with a wax seal, leaving it in a small pile with the others next to my miko garbs in preparation for my trip in the morning. I stepped in front of the kotatsu, taking my place across from Sesshomaru, he gave me a curt nod and started eating. We ate in silence, enjoying the flavours of Japan. The table dressed in a beautiful red silk, an okiandon* illuminated our meal, spread out in delicately crafted stone ware. Sesshomaru poured a small cup of sake for me as I sat down, there was fresh steamed rice, home-made miso, simple baked chicken seasoned with salt and pepper with what I think was a little chilli, home-made pickles to the side and a fresh salad. Simple, enjoyable, you didn’t get this quality of food in the future, which was an all-around shame, but I was glad I could got enjoy it with Sesshimaru, here, under the light of an almost full moon. When we had finished, we sat there, gazing up at the night sky. I wondered about Rin and Shippou, how they were going at the village? Were they safe? Were they eating enough? I hated myself for not getting to see them sooner, but the quicker I went back to the future, the quicker I could come back to the past and spend some quality time with them.

Sesshomaru was the first to rise, walking over to me, reaching down and grasping at my hand, leading me through the shoji of the patio, closing them behind us, the glow from the okiandon bathing his quarters in a low light,

“Was that enough to eat?” He asked, pulling me closer to him, his hands snaking around me pulling at the loose obi of my yukata.

“Mhmmm,” I responded, “It was delicious.” My lips met his in a chaste kiss, the smell of sake flooded my nose.

He tugged at my obi, untying it, discarding it on the tatami, his lips met my neck, trailing loving kisses from my ear lobe to my shoulder blade, pushing the yukata from me, letting it fall to the floor. I was gradually becoming more comfortable with nakedness around him it was a little less intimidating each time we joined. It was hard not to be intimidated when faced with something so beautiful as Sesshomaru. 

My hands moved to his hakamas, untying them letting them fall, I made quick work of his haori, pulling at the ties pushing it back so it fell in the puddles of our clothing, our skin which we wore for the masses. Right now, in this very room, the glow from the okiandon kissing our skin, we were bare, exposed to each other, raw, as it should be for lovers. 

My hands moved over the scared flesh of his back, tracing the wounds gently with my fingertips as my lips pressed to his, I could taste the sweet tones of liquor on his lips, the fangs gently pressed against my tongue, he consumed me, like a man on death row, eating his last meal. His callused hands, cupped my breasts tightly, spinning me around so my back was to him, holding me close, massaging my chest, his lips not leaving my neck, nipping at me, sending shivers down my spine, every encounter with him drove me to new heights of pleasure, it was almost maddening. 

“Sesshomaru,” I moaned, his hand moved to my neck extending it out, holding me tight, gently restricting how much air I could take it. I was finding a whole new side of me opening up for exploration, Sesshomaru awoke something dark inside of me, making me want to fuck like an animal, I know I enjoyed a little pain and I was most certainly open to trying new things. He pushed me down towards the tatami, following the line of my body in a fluid movement and my knees met the rice straw mats. His thighs fanned out around my buttocks, holding me close, my back to his chest, as his clawed fingers trailed nonsensical patters down from my breasts, down my stomach leaving welts in their place, his other hand working holding my neck, craning my head to the side as he worked his lips over my collar bone. A strangled moan left my parted lips, as his fingers dipped into my womanhood, stroking me, gently running his fingers over my clitoris, delving deeper into my neither region. I wanted to do something with my hands, to stroke him to touch him, but he was tucked behind me, I rested them on his thighs, fingers tangling with the fine hairs on his legs, nails digging into the hard muscled flesh as each stroke of his finger pulled a spasm from me. I could fell the dampness between my legs, I could smell an earthy, primal scent fill the room, from the two of us joining. 

“Hands and knees,” He whispered as he nipped at my ear lobe, he hands that was around my neck moved to between my shoulder blades, the hand that was between my legs rested on my hip pushing me forward. I complied. My head hung low so I could observe him between my swaying heavy breasts, m raven hair falling to the mats around me. He sat up on his knees, claws digging into my hips, the pain as he pierced flesh, the heavy smell of blood littered the room. I listened, his breath unsteady, growls rumbled low in his chest and I could feel the thick green of his aura pick up and flow around the room. I was presenting myself to him in the way of his people, in the most pure, animalistic way. I did my best to stifle my own power. Pushing it down deep inside me, I didn’t want to provide any resistance, I trusted him. I wanted him to take me, to dominate me, to completely consume me, to have complete, unbridled control. I watched as he positioned himself at my glistening entrance, I braced myself on the tatami as he surged forward roughly, a cry left my lips, the pressure of his size stretching me to all new angles and heights. The pain of his claws sinking deeper as he slammed himself inside of me, fast and hard. There was nothing rhythmic, or calculated about this, this was animalistic, this was raw and powerful. The room filled with moans, growls and the sounds of slapping flesh, going dangerously fast and hard, hitting me in all the right spots to the point of almost pain. 

I pushed my hips back to attempt to meet his thrusts, my fingers digging into the groves of the mats to make some attempt to hold on. His aura blanketed over me, smothering me, dominating me in every way that was humanly and demonly possible. It took everything inside of me to not match him in power, to fighting him off. 

“Ohhhh…Sesshouuu,” I moaned, saliva dripped down the corner of my mouth like a rapid dog in heat, I was reduced to nothing but a wanton bitch. Behind me, I could feel blood dripping down from the wounds on my hips, I could hear him growling, low and deep like a dog guarding a bone, he changed his angle, leaning back slightly, each thrust slamming into my G-spot, pushing me over the edge. 

“Oh kami…fuck me Sesshouu.” I cried my release into the dark room, I could feel my erotic liberation drip down my thigh, as he kept pumping into me, pushing me to all new altitudes. My knees burnt, being driven into the tatami, my breasts ached from bounding back and forward from the sheer force of his thrusts. His grip tightened in my hips, pulling me into him harder, rougher than before, his aura smothering me, filling my senses to the brim, I could smell, it was sickly sweet like fairy floss at the spring festivals. I could feel it in my pores, like lotion, invading me in every which way. I could taste him in my mouth, like red bean mochi, with iced tea on a summer’s day, delightful. I could feel him inside of me stretching me, his aura filling my womb, filling me with a warmth like nothing I had ever known before. I dropped my head, watching as he pumped into me with unreal speed and strength, I viewed like onlooker, watching as he pumped in and out, slick with my cum. With one final pump, he occupied me, leaning forward, his fangs slipped into my shoulder blade, biting down as he thrusted his release into me, filling me to the brim. My own proclamation followed, a scream left my lips, almost inaudible as my head tipped back. He held onto me tight, lapping at the bite mark on my shoulder, cleaning it well, this time it should heal properly and I would be left with his mark for the rest of my days. My arms and legs struggled to hold me up, I was still impaled with his now softening shaft, he slipped out of me, trailing kisses down my spine, moving to tend to the wounds at my hips. Lapping up my life blood, a moan escaped his lips, sending shivers down my back, hairs on my neck standing to attention, and heat coiled in my lower regions. I let out an obligatory moan at how good it felt. Kami, I did not think I could go for round two after that mind-blowing expression of love and power.  
I felt him push at my hips, tilting me over onto my side, he fell beside me, his fingers moved to stroke the side of my cheek. So many expressions crossed his face, so much love showed in his eyes, something which I did not quite expect. 

“You are mine,” he stated with possessiveness in his tone, sending butterflies fluttering at his words. I noticed then, he still had the since stud in his ear lobe which I had put in weeks ago, before our trip to the future together. A flame of pride burned inside of me at the thought.

“As you are mine.” I responded.

It was early morning, the grass around the bone eaters well was lush and kissed with the morning dew. Sesshomaru stood behind me as I swung a leg over the well, all the muscles in my body ached and groaned in protest. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, something didn’t feel right but I pushed it aside, I slipped a hand inside my haori, retrieving the letters which I had written yesterday. 

“Can you please give these to Rin and Shippou?’ I asked, handing him the sealed letters, one for each of the most precious things in my life. “And this one is for Inuyasha.” I stated, handing him another letter.

“Why would you write to the half breed?” He spat, taking the parchment.

“I told you yesterday.” I paused, I leaned over grabbing his free hand, pulling him down to me. I kissed him fiercely, my tongue darting out, intentionally nicking myself on his fang so I could taste myself on his lips. We parted.

“I have one more,” I stated, slipping a folded and sealed letter into his hand, “this one’s for you, I hope it’s not too soon to say it,” I paused, peering down at his feet, “But I wanted to say it now, I love you.” I placed a kiss on his cheek as I slipped my other leg over the lip of the well, getting ready to head to the future. I couldn’t quite quash the feeling something was wrong. As I pushed myself off the lip, into the spluttering magic of the well, I could hear him whisper “I love you too, Kagome.”

The cool blue hue of the wells magic was black, dark and crackling with electricity, something was horribly wrong. It felt heavy, like nothing I had felt before. I closed my eyes, attempting to fan out my aura, but nothing happened. Within seconds, I left the firmness of the well bottom under my feet. Looking up, I peered up at the well house roof. I was home, but something was off, almost like the magic of the well had dried up, gone from existance. I climbed up the well wall, sitting on the warn wood of its lip, I pushed myself off falling, falling until my feet collided with the well bottom, pain burst up my legs. Fear filled me to the brim. I felt sick beyond measure. Nausea riddled me, consuming me, reaching out to every pure and twisted parts of my brain and my worst fears were confirmed.

I could no longer return. 

I was stuck here in the future. 

500 years away from the love of my life. 

Sorrow filled me to the brim and for the first time in so many years, I left out a hallowing cry, weeping for a love I will never see again. 

A.N: Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much everyone for your support!  
Please don’t forget to review! I love hearing your feedback and that you like what I write!  
We are not quite done! But I will update when I can. Keep your eye out for my steaming one shot which is in progress :D  
Thank you so much again for all your support and for your reviews! I look forward to hearing from you!  
Lots of love! Ace!

*Okiandon – a small lap, which is usually a square/rectangle made out of bamboo, with paper stretched around it with a candle inside.


	12. Inuyasha

“Inuyasha,” the silver haired demon turned to see Akoi holding small price of parchment.  
“What the hell is this?” The dog-eared boy spat, snatching it from his fellow demons’ hands.  
“A letter from the lady Kagome, M’Lord ask for me to pass this on,” Akoi answered.  
“Feh,” Inuyasha spat, storming off into the depths of the palace.  
In a quiet room, he was sure he was all alone, Inuyasha’s clawed hands fumbled with the wax seal on the letter that smelt so much like Kagome. Satisfied with himself that his brother had not tampered with it.  
‘My Kagome,’ he thought to himself, as he sniffed the parchment, the subtle smell of jasmine and the foul stench of his half-brother offended his senses.  
“A letter,” He stated, as he leaned against the shoji, frowning at the words.

‘Dear Inuyasha,   
I hope this letter finds you well.  
I haven’t left for good, I have just gone to the future for a few days, to see Mum and Grandpa. The Shrine is looking a little worse for wear so I’m going to see where I can make some repairs.   
I wanted to write to you about our argument we had at the palace courtyard. I don’t think I have it in me to say this in person, so I wanted to make this clear to you in writing.  
In the time you have been away, living your life, I have changed a lot.   
I gave my virginity to the boy you hated so much in the future Hojo, I finally started to open up to him and he broke my heart. Just like you did all those years ago. I know you knew that I had slept with someone, that something had changed, but I wanted you to know exactly what had happened.  
I finally stated to gain a place in the world, fighting alongside Sesshomaru, he gave me that sense of purpose. He treated me like I was a person, not just a human place holder for some long-lost love. He saw my strength, and my strength that I had in my own right not as a reincarnation.   
He loves me. I know that is a bold statement, an even crazy sentiment, but he does. He treats me like I am the most valuable thing in his life, and you know what Inuyasha? I think I really love him too. I’m not too sure when it happened? I think it was on the battle field when he saved me, or maybe it was our first encounter in the hot springs, but I do. I do love him.   
I want you to know what you said, about him being an asshole isn’t true. He is the furthest thing from an asshole. He is loving, caring and has a heart. Unlike you.  
I stand true to what I said in the courtyard. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore. I don’t think we can be friends. I don’t think I can be around you anymore.’  
Inuyasha pulled away from the letter, his face red, tears welling in his deep topaz eyes, his fingers clenched the parchment. He continued reading.  
‘But I want you to know, I think this had to happen. I think we finally had to part ways, you had to move on and so do I. Inuyasha, I wish you the best in your life, however long it may be. I hope you find a woman who makes you truly happy, one who can complete you in every way that I could not. I hope that you can have a home which you love, children who fill the void in your soul.   
I hope you learn from this, that you realise you cannot treat people like you have. That you cannot claim you love someone and treat them the way you have treated me.  
I wish you well Inuyasha.   
May you show your next love more gratitude and kindness then you did me and my you treat he or she well.  
Kind regards,   
Kagome Higarashi.’ 

Inuyasha sunk to the ground, clenching the letter from his long-lost love, his friend, the only person who had fully accepted him for being what he was. She was lost forever, even when she came back to the past, she would not be there for him.   
Inuyasha wept, like a pup who lost his mother.   
His world.


	13. Shippou and Rin

By the hut at the small end of the village two adult looking children played, chasing east other with false wooden swords.  
“I’m going to get you!” The raven haired woman called, casing after the young boy with flame orange hair pulled back in a pony tail with a green bow. Some things never change.   
“Oh no your not!” He laughed pack, jumping into the air in a poof of smoke, revealing a pink globe bobbing in the air.  
“That’s no fair Shippou!” The young woman cried, waving her wooden sword in the air at the now cackling pink orb.  
With a poof he was back on the lush green grass surrounding the hut, he had the young woman tucked behind him.  
“Shhh, something’s coming,” he whispered, glaring his aura in warning. Kagome’s ward is distorting auras, I can’t tell who it is. Shippou thought. The raven haired woman clung to his waist, tucking her head around to look.  
“It’s just Lord Sesshomaru!” She cried, surging forward towards the silver haired demon. The tension left Shippou’s shoulders as he followed.  
“Rin,” Sesshomaru stated in acknowledgement, his hand rested on the young woman’s shoulder, a subtle sign of affection.   
“Lord Sesshomaru,” Shippou called, his nose flaring taking in all the scents around him. Why does he smell like Kagome. Shippou questioned, as he took in all the scents around the great lord, blushing at what he smelt.  
“Lady Kagome left this for both of you to read,” He stated, producing a single letter, with a small silver wax seal holding it together.   
“I can read it!” Shippou stayed, puffing his chest forward, “Kagome taught me to read.” Taking the letter from Sesshomaru’s hand, he carefully tore open the wax seal, inside held a talisman, quite similar to the one he wore.  
“Dear Shippou and Rin,” he started reading, peering up at Sesshomaru and Rin.  
“I figured while I was writing to people, you guys deserved a letter as well.  
Shippou, I want you to know how proud I am of you, you have gotten so strong over the years and I am so thankful that you have taken to me and think of me the way you do. I love you Shippou.   
To my sweet Rin, you are the most beautiful little thing I’ve had the pleasure of watching grow up. You mean the absolute world to me and I hope you are happy for me to stick around and continue to watch you grow.  
I should be back in a few days. I just have to do my checkin back home then I will be back in the village to see you and spend time with you both.  
I’m assuming Sesshomaru will stay here brooding, can you please give him the talisman so he can stay in the village border. I know if I gave it to him, he would probably leave it back at the palace in protest.” Shippou, paused Sesshomaru the talisman and watched as he slipped it over his head. The pink barrier ceased cracking around him.  
“I want you both to know something, and I hope your not reading this aloud Shippou, but I really like Sesshomaru. He is so kind and loving and I think I have fallen more then in like with him. Shippou, I want you to be nice, welcome Sesshomaru into our family, with love, because of you cannot love, life is not worth living.  
Rin, keep Shippou accountable.  
I love you both,  
I will see you in a few days,  
Kagome xx”  
Shippou peered up from the letter, his eyes fell to Sesshomaru. Rin was humming to herself picking flowers around where Sesshomaru stood.  
“You intend to mate her don’t you?” He asked the great lord, he wasn’t a pup anymore, he knew the ways of the world.  
“I already have.” Sesshomaru replied, walking over to Kagome’s hut, sitting down on the small wooden stool out front, waiting for her to return.


	14. Sesshomaru

One week had passed since Kagome had gone back to the future. Sesshomaru was getting restless in the village, he didn’t want to go jump in the well and haul her back like Inuyasha would, he was more patient then that. But then again, she did say a few days. The smell of humans offended his senses, living in their own squalor failing to bathe. Unlike his Kagome. Her sweet smell was faint on his skin, it was faint in the hut he now rested against. It wasn’t enough.  
Sesshomaru raised to his feet, making his way towards the well. He at-least had to see her again.  
The small cleaning which held the Bone Eaters Well was bathed in the morning light, the dew dropping on the blades of grass. The well smelt of decay and rotting flesh. Sesshomaru turned his nose, that was not how the well smelt from history, it smelt like magic, and fresh rain. He hurried towards it, something was wrong.  
The well was filled with the bodies of rotting demon flesh, almost to the brim, it was the disposal site for the village after a hunt, but according to legend, the bodies disappeared. Why were they not disappearing?   
Panic filled Sesshomaru.   
Kagome!  
He started pulling the bodies from the well, till he reached the bottom.   
Nothing. No magic. No Kagome. She wasn’t coming back, the reality hit him like a tonne of bricks. The well magic was dead. She couldn’t get back, his mate could not get back. His hands shaking, he leaned against the bloody mess of the well wall, wiping the blood of his hands on his haori sleeve, he retrieved his letter.  
Cutting open the wax seal in a swift movement, he read his letter.  
‘Dearest Sesshomaru,  
This love has knocked me off my feet, in a good way of course. I’m so glad we met, I am so grateful you let me fight alongside you, I am so glad you let me love you.  
I know I will only be gone for a few days, but I wanted you to have something to read, so that you will think of me while I’m gone. So you know that I will be thinking of you every second I’m in the future. That I am full of anticipation for the next time we meet, the next time we get to eat a meal together, the next time we get to walk together, the next time we make love.   
I want you to know, that the person I met all those years ago, I regret not getting to know you sooner. For not taking that chance and letting you in, I realise now you were just hurting, like we all were, and you needed love just as much, if not more then Inuyasha. I regret not being there for you, for not providing that love sooner, I feel like I’ve missed out on so many years that we could have of known or gotten to know one another. But no times for regrets, we’re here and now.  
I’m worried that it’s a little too soon, but I want you to know I love you. I love you with everything inside of me. I don’t think anyone will ever match how much I love you, for all eternity. When I die, which I will some day - I won’t get to live as long as you, and that’s okay, I will still love you with all my soul.  
My plan is to be back in 3 days, I’m worried I will go mad without you.  
I hope my hut is to your liking and that Shippou gave you the talisman to stay near. He is a good kid, and I can assure you, he can smell me on you which is probably raising all kids of questions.   
I love you,  
I will see you soon.  
Kagome.’  
He leaned against the well wall, lesser demon blood pooling at his feet, his forehead pressed against the cold stone, a claw ready. Inscribing on the rocks, a simple ‘Wait for me in the future. I love you.’


	15. Kagome.

I lay there trembling on the hospital gurney. Monitors beeped all around me, my kosode and hakamas slightly bulging from my stomach.

It has been three months since the well had closed. 

Three months since I had seen Sesshomaru.

Three months of having this glorious little thing growing inside of me. 

It has been three months since I had used my powers. Since I had stopped searching Tokyo for Sesshomaru. I was unsure of the effects my power would have on a growing foetus.   
I had literally kept everything down to the pee stick my mum gave me to test for the pregnancy when I was late to have my period. I kept the blood test results confirming my pregnancy. Today I would start collecting photos of our child. A child I was worried would turn up looking more pup then human on the monitor. My mum stood next to me, holding my hand, rubbing reassuring circles on the back of my hand with her soft thumbs. I leaned over to her.

“Mum, what happens if it’s an actual puppy?” I whispered, I had zero idea of how this worked. What a child between a miko and demon would look like, the unknown was filling me with so much anxiety. Would it come out looking like Inuyasha? Would it come out covered in fur, with paws?! I just wanted it to be healthy, but I also didn’t want to screw it up and without Sesshomaru’s guidance I felt kind of like a fish out of water.

“Oh honey,” she giggled, reassuringly like only a mother could, “I highly doubt it. Just wait and we will see, okay?” She placed a kiss on my forehead and stroked the back of my hair as the sonographer returned.

“Oh, Ms Higurashi, I see we are here for your 12-week scan?” She asked, flipping through medical files as she rounded the bed and sat down on the black pleather stool near the monitor.

“Mhmm,” I responded, untying my hakamas. Call we weird, but I had taken up the mantle of working in the shrine full time, I felt closer to the past there, plus I had no other transferable skills, so this was it. I wore my traditional garbs almost all the time now, plus they were dam comfortable for pregnancy.

“So, this is going to be a little cold, you should find out today if it’s a boy or a girl as well.” She cheered, squirting an overly generous amount of lube on my tiny belly. “Your tests came back all good, your baby is healthy, more then healthy” she smiled as she placed the ultrasound tool on my belly, I flinched at the cold. My anxiety dissipated ever so slightly, but then again, I guess they didn’t have a test for a hanyou child.

I watched as she moved the tool around my belly and directed my gaze to the monitor. I could see its little head, it’s little spine

“You have a little boy Ms Higurashi.” She paused, moving the ultrasound head around my belly, “He looks like he is forming well, Ms Higurashi. He sounds like he had a strong heart beat.” A steady du-dum, du-dum resounded over the machine, I could feel pesky tears prick at the corner of my eyes, I was having a little boy. We were having a little boy Sesshomaru. Images in my mind flashed of Sesshomaru teaching him how to use a blade, how to write kanji with a brush, running with him in the fields. All the things out little boy won’t get to do, my heart broke. By now I was crying, ugly sobs ripped from my chest, tears fell down my cheeks.

“It’s okay honey,” my mum cooed, pulling me close to her, running my shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“He’s not going to get to see our baby grow up,” I wept, rubbing my tears on the sleeve of my kosode. My mum turned to the sonographer “Honey, can you print us a copy of the pictures?” She asked, smiling, stroking my hair.

“Sure, no problem,” she stated, walking out of the room, leaving mum and I alone.

“Honey you need to calm down,” Mum stated, “you even said yourself, he could still be alive. He just had to live 500 years.” Mum was right. He didn’t know the exact year I was in, only that I was ballpark 500 years. He could still be alive. He could be searching for me or…. My mind went to a dark place, the place where it goes late at night, when I am alone in my room, with nothing else to think of, the thought of him dead. Gone. Turned to dust. 

“Your right, he could have of just undershot a few years, maybe he doesn’t realise I’m alive yet.” I sobbed; mum handed me a tissue to wipe my eyes. “I just…” I paused, “I know he would want to be here for this. This is his son! And from what I know the only heir to the inudaiyoukai bloodline.” I cried, I spent countless hours scouring the shrines archives, trying to find any information on Sesshomaru. Around the time I was exiled from the past, that is when the information around the demon lords dried up.

“I know dear,” She paused, consoling me, “I know, why don’t you make a scrapbook? Keep a collection of your entire journey? Document everything for him, for when he turns up?” My mother suggested; her face held a sad smile. 

“I guess your right. I’ll make a collection for him, for when he turns up.” I repeated, as the sonographer came into the room at that moment carrying a large envelope.

“Ms Higurashi, here are the photos of your little boy,” she paused handing me the envelope, “the doctor has given you the all clear to go home, your going to have a healthy pregnancy by the look of it.” She smiled patting me on the shoulder, “Your partner would be proud.” She finished, turning and exiting them room.

He would be.

Five and a half months passed, I documented every scan, every moment. I took photos and made collages and scrap books, filled photo albums of my growing belly, all the times I set up and re did the baby room. I took videos on my phone of every kick, sneeze and jump, all in anticipation for Sesshomaru. I had put on a fair bit of weight, my breasts had grown a few sizes, my hips wide and heavy, my thighs thick. Probably from all the emotional eating, being pregnant was hard.

I was close to my due date, the baby was already at full size, so the hospital thought I may go early. First pregnancy’s usually do they would tell me. But I wouldn’t be having my baby at the hospital. I would be having him in the Well house, on Shrine grounds, close to the last memories of his father. My mother had taken all the classes, she was ready to help me bring my little hanyou into the world.

I sat at the steps of the Well house, writing in my diary, a daily love letter to Sesshomaru if he did survive. I didn’t want him to miss out a moment. 

A wave of nausea fell over me, almost crippling me, a thud in the back of my mind. A power pulsing around me. Something awakening deep inside of me, something I hadn’t felt in months.  
The well.

“Mum!” I cried from the Well house, pulling my heavily pregnant body from the well house step.

“What is is Kagome?” She came rushing in, she was on high alert, “Is the baby alright?!”

“I need a ladder and a torch,” I paused, moving towards the lip of the Well. “I feel something, I need to go down” 

Mum dashed off, not even scolding me on how a pregnant woman shouldn’t be doing this kind of activities, just doing it. She knew how important this was to me. Within minutes she returned, our sturdy wooden house ladder and hand torch. She positioned the ladder down into the Well, helping me manoeuvre my heavy ass body over the well lip. I carefully climbed down; torch held between my teeth.

I reached the bottom of the Well, the ground squelching under my bare toes.

“I felt a pulse of power, I don’t know where it came from,” I cried out to my mother, shining the torch at the opening.

“Oh honey, this is good news!” I scanned around the Well, using my sleeve to wipe at the stones. My heart stopped.

‘Wait for me in the future. I love you.’ Carved in some of the best kanji I had ever seen, he knew, he’s been trying. I scanned around for other messages. Four rocks, the date neatly inscribed along with a message.

‘1620 – A little over 100 years have passed since I last saw you, I miss you.’ read the next stone, I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.  
‘1720 – Not a day goes by I do not want to touch you, hold you in my arms. I cherish you.’  
‘1820 – I am going crazy without you. I do not know how much longer I can last. You are the air that fills my lungs.’  
‘1920 – 400 years, I have gone mad with loss. You are my everything. I do not know if I can keep living without you. Please arrive soon, mate.’

I couldn’t help it, I felt to my knees. Every hundred years he had returned to this place, he had left me a message of love, his anthology declaring himself mine through time. He hadn’t forgotten me. He still loved me. I wept tears of joy, breaking down into a filthy mess at the bottom of a soppy old well.

“Kagome honey! Are you okay?” My mother called out.

“Mum! You have to come see this,” I cried, watching as she slipped her legs over the lip well and made her way down the ladder into the Well. 

“Oh Kagome, you’re all filthy,” she rushed to my side. I pushed her away gently, shining the flashlight on the stones of the Well. 

“You have to read them mum,” I stated, motioning her towards the stone wall, she took a minute to read them.

“He really loves you.” She stayed, turning to me, tears in her eyes. “6 months Kagome, 6 months till 2020. That’s his next check in date.” She paused, excited. Sesshomaru was alive!

“He’s going to miss the birth of his baby mum!” I cried, these hormones!

“Oh honey, you have that baby, and you wait for your man. Maybe we could google him? See if he comes up in a search?” She asked, helping me to my feet. I was a mess, a big fat, beautiful pregnant mess. She helped push me up the ladder, and over the well ledge. I everything hurt from exertion, I hadn’t really been the poster child for physical exercise during this pregnancy.

“Oh baby!” My mother cried, pulling me into a hug, standing next to the time bound well. “I’m so happy for you.” Some magic still existed for Sesshomaru’s messages to reach me, it’s almost like the well was throwing me a preverbal bone. 

I was happy for me too. My hands instinctively went to the small life growing inside of me, I felt warm, and possibly the happiest I had felt in months.

He was coming.

I waddled back onto the house, my mum in tow, I felt like I was glowing, filled with so much love and job. Inside of me, I could feel my little demon’s aura, for the first time in the pregnancy, I felt something not human come from my womb. His aura burst forward, I peered down at my belly, it radiated a murky grey, a mix of our powers. Our love. My heart fluttered, hands caressing my belly.

I awoke in pain, like nothing I had ever felt before, it shot through me, like I was being torn apart. The sheets below me were wet, my water had broken in my sleep. Gross. The moon shone through my bedroom window, caressing the edge of my single bed, I let out a groan.

“Mum!” I cried; I could feel myself starting to cry. The baby wasn’t due for a few more weeks, I panicked thinking that something was wrong. I waited, trying to massage around my tummy, trying to alleviate some of the pain.

“Mum!” I screamed, trying to get to my feet, I could hear her bound down the hallway and burst through my bedroom door. 

“Honey?” She cried out, slamming open my door, she rushed to my side. 

“It’s coming. He’s coming.” I panted, trying to get to my feet, it felt unnatural sitting down.

“Okay… okay, we prepared for this, let’s get you to the well, I’ll grab the towels,” she explained calmly. I could feel my aura raise in my pain, attempting to heal, but there was nothing to heal, and my aura could potentially kill my child. I took a deep breath, stifling my aura, deep within me. Attempting to waddle out my bedroom door, my Grandpa was there, his hand out to walk me to the Well house. 

“Thank you, Grandpa,” I panted, attempting to breathe through another contraction.

“Let’s get you down to the Well,” He tottered beside me patting my arm as I winced throughly another contraction.

We reached the Well house; I could barely hold myself anymore from the pain. Mum was standing there, everything she needed to help me bring this little life into the world. White sheets littered the floor of the Well house, buckets of warm water, extra cloths, next to them sat a small tanto, lanterns lit up all around us illuminating the house. Mum kept it as traditional as we could get. She welcomed me into her arms, gently moving me to the white sheet. 

“Okay honey, like we practiced, deep breathing,” she reassured, helping me to my knees, I took up position on my hands and knees. This felt most comfortable, most natural.

I felt like I was splitting in two, this was all happening so much quicker than they tell you in the books. I completely skipped contractions between 10 minutes, I was now getting them every 3 minutes. This baby was coming, and he was coming fast. 

I was just wearing a simple night gown, Mum was checking between my legs, her hands covered in latex gloves.

“Honey, you need to push on the next contraction,” she urged, rubbing my lower back from behind, I complied, letting an almighty scream rip from deep within my belly, kami fuck this was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in all my years.

“Again! He’s almost here,” she soothed, I could feel stars in my vision, I felt nauseated and weak, so god dam weak all of a sudden. I struggled to maintain control of my powers, I could feel them seeping out around me and worry filled me to the brim. I could kill him. My fingers dig into the well old wood of the Well, as pain ripped through me again, I pushed, like I had never pushed before. I couldn’t hold it anymore, my aura exploded from me, like an atomic bomb of pure pent up energy.

“Mum protect him!” I screamed, as the sound of baby’s cries filled me, I collapsed to my side, exhausted, my aura pulsing out around me. I could hear my mother cooing. He was alright, he was safe. 

“Kagome, he’s beautiful,” she whispered, making her way to my side, I caught a glimpse of silver in the corner of my eye and she lay my freshly cleaned, baby boy next to me.  
A little tuff of silver fluff lay atop his head, his skin alabaster, atop his forehead lay a small cobalt crescent moon, his little ears tipped just like Sesshomaru’s. For all intents and purposes, he had come out looking like a baby Sesshomaru. I felt my heart flutter, we had unintentionally made the most perfect little thing, and one which didn’t come out as a puppy!

“Mum,” I paused, tears running down my face, “he looks just like Sesshomaru,” I wept, pulling my beautiful baby close.

“What’s his name Kagome?” She asked, brushing my mattered locks from my face.

“Diataro,” I whispered, “the Great First-Born Son.” I followed, my hand reaching up to caress his face, such a beautiful little face.  
I could feel my aura reach out to the little life in my arms, his reached out to meet mine, a beautiful grey, like storm clouds on a hot summer’s day, our auras melded together like honey and milk, like they were made for each other. I felt so warm, so full of love, I almost forgot everything around me. 

“Honey, we have to get you cleaned up,” Mum whispered, whipping blood from my legs, wrapping up the placenta in the white sheets she had placed down, I was exhausted, I don’t think I could move. 

“I’m so exhausted, I just want to stay here. I want to bask in his beautiful aura.” I whispered, Diataro’s aura was the first reminder of the past I had felt in months, he felt warm, and filled me with so much joy. 

I watched as he snuggled down near me, his perfect little mouth opened in a yawn, revealing dainty little fangs poking from his gums. This was going to be a nightmare breast feeding, but it was a reminder of his nature, of the great legacy he was apart of. I edged closer to him, pressing him against my breast. He latched on with vigour, taking from me, at first it felt weird, my nipples overly sensitive, then I felt the little fangs nip forward, it didn’t hurt so much as I thought it would, but I know in future it could be a problem.

“I love you,” I whispered. Feeling sleep take over me, I was propped up on soft fluffy pillows my mother almost magically produced, with Diataro feeding, clutched tightly in my arms.

My last thoughts were of Sesshomaru, and for a split second I felt something reminiscent of the past. 

A/N: THANK YOU!! <3 I love you guys!  
I haven’t/can’t have kids, so I hope this holds true to childbirth (with some tweaks of course) :D  
Don’t forget to read and review :D :D


	16. Stranger.

A stranger peered up to the West, out of the 50th floor window gazing over Los Angeles. There was no mistaking it.

It was her.

She was alive. 

It was time.

His human hands hurried to the phone sitting on his neatly organised oak desk, everything had its place in his life of precision. 

“Alex, clear my calendar. Something has come up.” He stated, slamming the phone without waiting for a response. Without giving a time of return. Grabbing his leather satchel bag, he made his way through the large double-glazed glass doors. 

This was urgent.

He was going home.


	17. Reunite

It had been ten days since Diataro was born. Ten days and he was already the size of a 1 year old, I was exhausted trying to keep up, and trying to keep up with his excessive feeding schedule. I was eating my mum out of house and home just so I could produce enough milk and still function like a human.

“Mumma,” he clawed his way into my lap, his silver hair had grown out covering his dainty silver eyebrows, his deep brown eyes, the only thing which made him look remotely human, peered at me with a quizzical expression, “Mumma!” He cried out, grabbing at my shirt, his little claws had formed, so rapidly, he knew a few words already, in ten days. Ten god dam days! 

The least of my fears was him coming out as a puppy now, it was dealing with a child who was growing way too fast. I had little to no idea what I was doing, even if he was a human child let alone a hanyou.

“Mumma milk!” He cried, pulling down my maternity bra. I had just fed him 10 minutes ago, my nipples were raw, my back ached, and I was starving. 

“Diataro, please, you just ate,” I pleaded, holding his hands gently in mine. His face went from a cheeky smile to a frown.

“Mummy milk!” He roared, his pale skin flushing red with anger, his little aura flaring. Mine raising to cloak his to try and calm him down. He pulled himself free of my hands with a forceful tug, slipped his tiny hand into my kosode, grabbing at my bra, ripping it straight off in one pull.

Shit.

I was not equipped to deal with this. 

“Milk,” he demanded, leaning forward and latching on. His little fangs brushed against my flesh, but he never bit down. Thankfully. I tucked him into my arm, holding him close as he drank, my   
free hand went up to rub his back as I left the lounge room and paced up and down the hall. I gently ran my aura over him, attempting to calm him, the little guy had a temper already, and I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to control it till Sesshomaru arrived.

“Mum!” I called out; her head popped out into the hall from the kitchen.

“Yes honey?” She asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I can’t provide enough food for him. He’s getting angry.” I pleaded, as his little eyes watched me while I spoke.

“Maybe we should try solids? He’s growing so fast, maybe that’s what he needs?” She asked, handing me a piece of katsu chicken she was making for lunch. I was worried, he was a baby, babies didn’t eat solid food for another six months or so, but then I had to remind myself once again, my child was not a normal baby. He was more youkai then human, that I was sure of, everything was growing rapidly, he was developing at a rate I didn’t even think would be possible for a youkai, it was insane and terrifying. He lay still in my arm, as I moved the piece of chicken to his mouth. He sniffed it gently, relying on his keen puppy senses before opening his almond coloured lips and gobbling it down. 

“Baby you gotta chew,” I cooed, my hand stroking his cheek, it was his happy place I had found in the last few days, being stroked on his cheek just like his father. I watched with delight as he ate the chicken, kami yes, another food source!

I peered at the cobalt crescent moon atop his forehead, just like Sesshomaru’s. I leaned down to press my head against his, gently using my aura to reassure him. His little aura reached out to mine, like fingers intertwined. I was so impressed at how quickly he learned, how quickly he had gained control. 

It then hit me like a freight train. It was almost overwhelming. Like my whole body had been set on fire, the tips of my fingers burned. My senses had been numb for almost nine months, it was like everything had come to life around me. The demonic activity was overwhelming, and close by. My aura exploded out of me, uncontrollable, a pure warning, threatening violence to any who came too close. Maybe it was Diataro, maybe his aura spirts had coaxed out the local demon residence. Panic filled me. Diataro searched my face, he looked confused. He had never felt my aura flow out in a defensive manor before, I had only exposed him to small wafts at a time. 

“I need you to stay quiet baby,” I cooed, “Mum!” I called out, making my way to the kitchen. 

“I need you to get my bow and arrows in the bedroom,” I stated, she looked at me with worry. “Something is coming.” 

She sprinted up stairs as I closed my eyes to search, Diataro clung to me, his little clawed hands clinging to my now braless chest, he held me tight, his own little aura flowing around me wildly. I would protect the child with my life. Mum returned with my bow and arrow. I tied the quiver to my back, arming myself with the bow, making my way to the back door with Diataro clutching to my front.

“Mum you need to stay inside,” I stated, turning back to smile at her, “the ward on the house should hold, it will keep you safe.”

“What about Diataro?” She called out.

“I don’t think the little guy is going to let go of me, I should be able to deal with this.” I called back, filled with worry, I didn’t want Diataro put in harm’s way, but I also didn’t want to risk him having a temper tantrum with mum and hurting her, which was a very real possibility, she was so human that one move could be her death. We needed to work on boundaries. 

“Diataro, I need you to hang on to me, do not let go no matter what happens,” I stated, running my free hand through his silky silver locks. They felt like his fathers, so soft, each strand caressing my battle worn hands.

“Yes Mummy,” he called back, clawing his way to my back, piggy backing and clinging to me to no end, his little arms wrapped around my throat. Smart boy. 

I took aim at the Tori gates of the Shrine. I had placed wards all over the Shrine when I was forced from the past, just as a precaution. You never know when demons would take aim and come hunting a miko, it was a risk I could not take considering my family would be in harm’s way. Taking aim, I fired at the warding paper placed on the top of the Tori, activating the sprites barrier. A think pink layer burst out around us, encapsulating the Shrine in holy glory. A light pink glow formed around us, the air felt pure and clean. I was using my powers, the way the Kami intended for me to.

“Mummy. Somethings coming.” Diataro whispered, I could feel his aura lash out, uncontrollably, it almost hurt. His little claws dig into my back, a small growl filled my ears. I was struggling to make out who was who and what, the auras down in the streets, all around Tokyo bursting with life, demon life, it was so overwhelming with my newly awaken senses.   
I felt Diataro fall to the ground, little growls ripping from his little body. Turning I watched as he stood on all fours, his little hoari and hakamas ripping from his chest, his little baby brown eyes eyes glowing red. Fuck.

“Diataro!” I called out, pushing my aura out, attempting to calm him.

“Mummy,” he growled in pain, “protect!” It was the last thing he said that was human. His little face turned into a snout, floppy, furry ears formed, and silver fur covered his little body. In the place of my baby boy stood a silver long haired dog the size of a Doberman. He released a howl, peering up at me, his attention was diverted to the Tori.

“No no no no!” I cried, grabbing him around his neck, trying to hold him at bay, miasma dropped from his tiny mouth, making the air hard to breathe. He sprinted forward, easily leaping out of my hold. My heart sank, I could feel the blood rush from my face, my worst fears becoming a reality.

“Diataro!” I screamed, jumping to my feet and running after him, bow in hand. I was reeling, my boy could shift, but he was running towards an unknown danger, one which could kill him. My heart raced as panic of the purest kind ran coldly through my veins. I sprinted towards to Tori, down the stairs, my body all aches and pains from childbirth still. 

To my horror, Diataro was down the bottom of the Shrine steps, latched onto the leg of a foreign looking man. I approached with caution.

“I’m so sorry sir! My dog is a little out of control,” I pleaded, bowing, I reached for the scruff of Diataro’s neck.

“Diataro, please you have to come back to the house,” I pleaded, tying to pull him off the man. My aura radiated around me, as a warning, we were close to the barriers edge, so Diataro’s presence would become known to the demons down on the street if we stayed here much longer.

I peered up at the man, my eyes met brown, endearing eyes, he felt off, like his aura was human but something else. His short black hair was slick black and combed neatly, he wore a dark suit, probably Amani and Diataro has adequately torn the leg of his pants. His face held an expression of shock, cheeks chiseled and familiars, his jaw was strong and noble, lips thin and almond coloured. He was gorgeous. Then again, he was the first actual man I had seen in months, so I don’t know if I was the best judge of character.

“I’m really sorry sir! I promise I will pay to replace your pants; he just gets a little overzealous,” I laughed, holding Diataro close to me, he let out a whine, his little aura going wild around me.

“Kagome,” was all he said, my eyes snapped up to him, wide and questioning. I watched as he removed a simple gold ring on his wedding finger. Raw energy flowed out from him, green, the colour of grass on a dewy morning. My heart raced; I felt my mouth go dry. I watched as long silver hair fell over his shoulders, calbolt crescent moon rested atop his brow, magenta strips graces his oh so familiar cheeks. Golden eyes peered into my soul, beckoning me forward, reminding me of home, reminding me of a time I was whole. He had changed, ever so slightly, but he was my Sesshomaru. His aura washed over me, warm and inviting, like a part of my soul had returned from the past at his arrival.

It was him. He was here.

Diataro nestled into me, whining, his aura calmed, and I could feel him shifting back into his little boy form, naked, my baby clung to me with dear life under the pressure of his father’s aura. I was warm, I couldn’t help the smile bursting across my face, my eyes burning from joy.

“Sesshomaru,” I whispered, I felt my body move instinctively towards him, clutching Diataro tight. “Sesshomaru!” I cried, crashing into him. 

His arms wrapped around me tightly, I felt tears leaks from my face involuntarily, Diataro nestled into my shoulder blade.

“I can not believe you are here,” he whispered into my hair, his lips moving to meet mine, in a passionate slightly awkward kiss, so chaste and loving. I felt his longing, his desire, his questions. 

We broke apart reluctantly. I peered up at him, his golden eyes alive with emotions.

“How did you know?” I asked. My fingers intertwining with his. 

“I felt your power. It was like a glorious explosion across to the sea.” He paused, his thumb running circles on the back of my hand, “I take it you did not just arrive?” He asked, pulling me up the shrine stairs, peering down at Diataro nestled in the crook of my neck. 

“No, I’ve been over here for nine months now.” I paused, “as you can guess, we made something amazing.” I stated, kissing Diataro’s silken silver scalp.

“Hn,” he stated, as we walked in a blissful silence. I had so many questions, what had he been doing all this time? Had he moved on? I noticed the ring on his wedding finger, was he married?   
What happened to everyone? Where was he? What did he think of Diataro!? We reached the top of the stairs. 

“I have so many questions Sesshomaru!” I finally broke the silence, our hands still intwined. We moved to sit under the Goshinboku, which still stood tall and proud in the future, the scar from Inuyasha’s capture still lay firm on his bark, a reminder of a love lost over time. A reminder of the connection to the past. 

We sat side by side, Diataro protectively not leaving my side, glaring at Sesshomaru, rapid bursting his aura in warning. He was territorial and protective already.

“Firstly, who is this?” He asked, leaning forward to Diataro, his clawed hand extended to our son, a gently smile graced his features.

“Diataro!” He barked, tucking his head behind my arm, I’m surprised he wasn’t going for my breast, it had been an eventful twenty minutes and there was no doubt in my mind that he was hungry. I followed with, “M’Lord, this right here is the great and powerful Diataro,” I stated, with a playfully mocking tone, which Diataro liked when we played together, well, when he went from rolling around to walking like a newborn gazelle in the span of a day. 

“It’s nice to meet you Lord Diataro,” Sesshomaru playfully mocked, extending his hand to brush against his cheek, Diataro’s eyes went wide. This was a whole new Sesshomaru, I was already noticing the changes which give hundred years had made.

“We did good, didn’t we?” I whispered against Sesshomaru’s pointed ear. 

“We did,” he agreed, his hand going to rest of my lap. 

“Diataro, Honey,” I stated, trying to pry him from my arm, “this is the important man I wanted you to meet, his name is Sesshomaru,” I paused watching his little face search mine “he’s your Daddy.” I pushed him forward, he took that as an invitation to sprint towards Sesshomaru, his arms out reached wrapping tightly around his neck, Sesshomaru’s arms wrapped around Diataro’s tiny body, holding him tightly. 

“My son,” he whispered, so faintly, I could barely hear him. I watched as father and son hugged for what seemed like hours, a scene I could drink in for hours indeed. It was such a beautiful sight. 

“He’s only 10 days old Sesshomaru,” I started, leaning back against a the Goshinboku. My fingers twirling around a leaf from the ground, I bathed in the glory of the afternoon sun.

“Youkai children develop rapidly in stages,” he paused, peering up at me, “it is how we survive in volatile environments.” Diataro peered over at me, his brown eyes filled with joy, I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Keeping him fed has been a treat,” I commented.

“We require copious amounts of sustenance when we are growing. Youkai mothers produce more milk, and since we grow so rapidly, solid food can be consumed earlier.” Sesshomaru replied, a hand reaching over, resting on my lap as his other hand patted Diataro on his little back. 

“You say Youkai, but he is a hanyou.” I responded my hand rested on his, locking my fingers with his, never wanting to let go, he would have to pry me off him to get away from me now.

“He is not a hanyou.” Sesshomaru paused, “He is something else all together. I can smell the purity in him from your powers, he can shift into true Youkai form, he is strong and carries all the traits of a daiyoukai. This child is like no other, he is the heir to the west. You have done so well my Kagome.” He leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. My Kagome, I felt my heart race with happiness. Diataro ran off chasing a butterfly in the shrine court yard in the house, his little face lit up with happiness. This left Sesshomaru and I to talk. 

“I missed you,” I whispered, “but I know it was nothing compared to the time you had to wait.”

“You have no idea how hard these last 500 years have been Kagome, to be away from my mate, it has been hell.” He responded, I leaned against him. Mate.

“I’m sorry,” I replied, my arm wrapping around his, locking our fingers together again, “I saw your messages in the Well. Just before Diataro was born.” 

“Hn,” He responded, watching Diataro play keenly.

“Was there anyone else?” I asked, jealousy boiling in the pit of my stomach, I couldn’t blame him, but I still felt envious of another woman who got to partake in him. 

“I tried.” He paused, his liquid honey eyes following every movement Diataro made. “The last time we joined, I am assuming when we made him, I mated you.” Sesshomaru turned, his hand pulling down the sleeve of my kosode revealing a white scar of a bite mark. I hadn’t noticed it really until now, “I did not realise I had done it, but I had, I had planned to tell you when you returned, but you never did.” His expression turned mournful.

“I tried about 200 years ago. It was possibly my lowest time. I had spent 20 years or so in London, there was a woman, she was not particularly beautiful, but she looked lonely, like I was. I was drunk.” He paused, his eyes falling to the grass around us, “I tried. It seems when you mate, it renders you incapable of joining with anyone else. I will admit, I was a little resentful. It gave me the drive to push on, to find you.” I reached for him, my hand moving to his cheek, tears flowing down my cheek. He had sealed his fate our last night together in the past, it only hit me how much that meant, mating for demons was the equivalent of marriage, but more. Your souls are intwined, for all of the perceivable time which the who have together. It’s a life bond, something that cannot be broken. My heart ached, it ached for Sesshomaru, for the time we lost, for our time apart. 

“I’m so sorry Sesshomaru. I’m so sorry I caused you pain. I’m so sorry I couldn’t come back. I am so sorry that you had to wait so long.” I pleaded, straddling him, my hands cupping his beautiful face, so alien to this time. “I want to make up for lost time. For every second of it, so you know how loved you are, so you know how much I have longed for you over these nine months.” I fell into a kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me close. I could feel his longing, his need, I had to remind myself that we had Diataro playing not too far from us.

“Kami I missed you,” his breath hot on my lips, I could feel my nipples harden, my nether regions reacting to him in an all too familiar fashion. 

“I missed you too,” I responded, Diataro running up behind me, his hands covered in dirt, no doubt from digging. A reminder of the fact that we were not alone, we had a little life to consider. 

“Mummy! Mummy!” He cried, running into me almost knocking me off Sesshomaru. “I’m hungry!” 

“Okay baby boy, shall we go see what Grandma has cooking?” I asked, peering up at Sesshomaru, my features apologising.

“Do you want to come inside? Stay for a late lunch?” I asked, hoping he would say yes. Hoping he would stay by my side and never leave me again. I know he was a different demon to the one I had known 500 years ago, he had changed so much, but was so familiar at the same time. 

“Hn,” he responded, getting to his feet in a graceful, fluid, inhuman movement. Diataro ran around me, his little arms flapping, it reminded me of Rin when she was little, running around the flower fields whist Jaken huffed after her. I felt melancholy reach forward from the back of my mind, enveloping my soul; Shippou, Rin, what happened to the village? Inuyasha? But these were all questions for later, I wanted to bask in the glory of the aura of Sesshomaru. I wanted to absorb him and find unrelenting absolution from our time apart. I needed a void filled, one which had been longing and needing for many months, a need which he had experienced for centauries now. 

“Mum, can you set an extra place?” I called as I slipped open the back door to the house, she came rushing to me, seemingly ignoring our new visitor behind our guest. 

“Kagome, is everything okay? Are you okay?” She asked, frantically checking me over and then attending to Diataro. 

“Mum we’re fine.” I paused, reaching back for Sesshomaru, “we are more than fine.” I could feel my cheeks straining under the pull of my smile, I was ecstatic. Mum paused, her mouth the shape of an ‘O’ then she pushed past me, pulling Sesshomaru into an endearing hug. 

“You have no idea how much she had been waiting for you M’lord,” she paused, pulling back to watch the expression on his face, “you and her have made something so amazing, I am so glad you have finally arrived.”

“Mrs Higurashi,” he paused, I was surprised he addressed her so formally, “thank you for welcoming me into your home, Sesshomaru is fine, I am no longer a Lord.” His hand went to his pocket, “I am sorry to cut this short, I have to take a phone call, but I will be right in.” He smiled, turning from us dialling a number.

I nodded, watching him walk towards the Goshinboku, anxiety filling me that he could be leaving me again. I didn’t want to be away from him for a second, we had centuries to catch up on. I ushered Diataro back into the house, his little nose sniffing out food, the house smelt amazing, fresh Katsu Curry, Mum did know how to treat us. We all sat around the Kotatsu, Mum has skill-fully set the table, hot steam rose from the fresh curry sauce and rice, hot green tea was brewing in our clear tea pot. Wonderful.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Sesshomaru entered the house again, taking his shoes off in one swift motion, moving in my direction. His shoulders moved with each step; I could almost see each muscle move with purpose under the well fit Amani suit. Fuck me. I could feel myself becoming puddle like in between my legs, like flood gates on a rainy summers day, I could feel myself flushing at the thought he could be smelling what I was feeling. My face flushed and I felt myself averting my gaze in embarrassment. I moved to prop Diataro up near his food, a small bowl of rice, chicken and curry sauce on the side, sitting next to him, I reached for the tea pot and poured us some green tea, Sesshomaru took up a place next to me. He looked so different, mokomoko sama was gone, so was all his traditional gear, stripped away leaving this beautiful alien in a ridiculously expensive suit.

He leaned over to me as I was watching Diataro chow down on his chicken like a starving pup, his breath caressing my cheek as he whispered, “I have a surprise for you, it will be here soon.” He quickly returned to his meal, thanking my mother for the food, focused, still, almost statuesque. I pulled myself away from staring at him like a stalker in the dead of night and resumed my meal in silence. Joy filled me, an emotion I felt lacking recently, I loved Diataro, and having him was the most amazing, joyous occasion, but it was marginally forlorn, a huge part of my life was gone without Sesshomaru. 

Our late lunch was over before it started, Sesshomaru finished his meal with precision, Diataro on the other hand had made a colossal mess. A knock on the back door came loudly, causing me to jump. My aura fanned on the defensive, we weren’t expecting anyone and now Diataro was common knowledge in the newly still alive demon world of Tokyo, I was on alert. It felt like something from a past life, someone from long ago, I could feel my heart race.

“Calm Miko,” Sesshomaru came, his hand rested on mine, a feeling all too reminiscent.

“Kagome?” A voice called out from the hallway; they had let themselves in.

“Shippou!” I cried out, tears spilling freely down my cheeks, as I jumped up from my seat, sprinting in his general direction, tripping over my feet. I crashed into a hard, unfamiliar figure. Bring red hair tied back at the crock of his neck, piercing green eyes, a goofy gently smile filled with a cute pair of fangs. His shoulders broad, and he was tall, my god he was tall, he wore simple button-down white shirt and black slacks.

“Mum!” He cried back, hugging me tightly, I felt like my heart was overflowing, spilling over with an unimaginable joy. My baby! He was all grown up!

“You made it, oh baby you made it!” I cried; I don’t think I could possibly hug him any tighter. 

“Mum!” A smaller, female voice called out from behind him, inky black hair crashed into me, almost knocking us over.

“Rin?” I questioned, my hand reached out to cup her face, it was like she hadn’t aged a day since I left the feudal era. Oh, kami I had some many questions. So many!

“We have missed you soo much!” She cried, she held me tight, her eyes brimming with tears, I could feel the moisture through my kosode. 

“Sesshomaru!” I called out, crying, it came out more in broken sobs, I pulled back, not letting go of my children, he rounded the corner, holding Diataro close.

“You did this?” I asked, Shippou’s nose buried in the crook of my neck, inhaling. Demons.

“Hn,” he responded, “Shippou mated Rin not soon after you left, mating is a soul bond Miko.” He explained, like this explanation justified how Rin had survived all this time. I had so many more   
questions about mating, but they could wait. My family was here. I watched as my mum observed the reunion from the kitchen, tears spilling from her eyes, a look of happiness and relief filled her expression. I felt complete.

Shippou and Rin had taken Diataro for the night, apparently in our short reunion, I had found out they had a few children themselves so were well versed for caring for Diataro. Shippou may have let slip that was part of Sesshomaru’s intention bringing them over for a reunion. I had been reluctantly whisked me away to Sesshomaru’s apartment in the city, I had so much to catch up on, but he told me we had all the time in the world, and this could not wait.

The ride in the elevator to the apartment was long, I stood there fidgeting, picking at the edge of my nails. He removed his glamours once again while we were alone, his silver hair fanned out around him? His golden eyes, stalking my every breath, every rise and fall of my chest. Sesshomaru was silent, focused forward, expression unnerving. Reminiscent of a time when he would try and kill me in the feudal era in my early teens. A flash of memory, the first time I had fully encountered the glory of Sesshomaru’s awesome wrath. The fear, the excitement, some unnerving connection, then the time when he told me how to stop Inuyasha’s transformation. The subtle signs of kindness left uncheck under the guise of my infatuation with Inuyasha. Ah I was such a child back then. A ping and the door of the elevator opening caught my attention, Sesshomaru’s hand fell to the small of my back, ushering me forward. Anticipation filled me, I could feel my panties moisten, my heart raced and I my breathing quickened. I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eyes like a predator, anticipating my every move.

“I would you like something to drink?” He asked, motioning me to a modest kitchen. 

“Ah yes, please, beer?” I asked, thinking he was possibly too proper to drink the commoners drink. 

“Sapporo Okay?” He asked, sweet kami I was was taken aback. 

“Yo...you drink beer? I spluttered like a teen on her first date. Sweet kami this man would be my undoing. 

“Of course,” he retorted, scoffing as if I had offended his fathers’ father. So indignant.

I watched as he skilfully popped the tops of the beer bottle, rounding the modest marble countertop and handed me beer, I raised it on my lips, letting the golden liquid slip down my throat. 

“Thank you for keeping Shippou alive,” I stated, taking a sip of my beer. He rounded the bench, leaning against the simple wooden countertop.

“Of course,” He stated, “He is as just much mine, as he is yours.”

“But thank you” I whispered into my drink.

“You have questions?” He asked, taking a sip of his, staring off into the minimalistic decorated lounge room. 

“Mating, what does this mean?” I asked.

“Simple, our souls are bonded. I have the longer life span, so you will stay with me until I die.” He paused, “Usually one asks their mate before doing so, for that I apologise. It is not something   
which is taken lightly, I was young and lacking in control.” 

“No need to apologise,” I paused. Falling into an almost awkward silence, I felt my anxiety rise. 

“So,” he broke the silence, I was not expecting it. “We have a son.” I watched as he took a swig of his beer. 

“Hn,” I responded, “We have a son. I know a lot of time has passed for you Sesshomaru, but for me it has only been 9 months. I don’t expect you to want to keep this going.” I motioned between   
the two of us, feeling instantly guilty, his proclamations of love, spanning over centuries, his declaration in front of the Goshinboku, a nagging part of me thought it was just for show, getting wrapped up in the moment. “I know it’s a lot to take it, but I at least want you to be there for Diat…” I was cut off, his lips met mine, his talented tongue darted between those almond lips I remembered all too well, massaging mine, coaxing my body to life. He pulled back briefly, my chocolate eyes melted into his golden orbs, so many emotions flowing between us, screaming to be voiced. 

“For once in your life Kagome, will you please stop saying such stupid things,” he breathed, artfully removing my beer bottle from my hand, tugging me in the direction of a room. 

I followed like a wayward pup, I was frazzled, he still wanted me after all these years, just as much as I wanted him. 

We arrived at his equally modest bedroom, a king size bed, simple grey doona and single pillows on each side, he quickly pushed me up against the doorway, lips capturing mine, exploring me, tasting me like a desperate man. My hands moved on their own volition, pushing his suit jacket off his broad, sculpted shoulders, the subtle thud as it hit the floor excited me. Instinctively, my fingers tugged his shirt out of his pants, moving to the front to undo the buttons, he moved quicker then I, and with one pull, just shirt was on tatters on the ground. I took a moment to take him in. A lot had changed, his face more defined, masculinity, he had aged, he had gained more definition on his chiseled chest, more fine silver hair littered his chest then when we first joined, accompanied by more scars. I felt tears well in the corner of my eyes, what had he gone through all these years?

“Don’t cry for me Kagome.” He stated, his hands shaking as they pushed back my kosode, my heavy milk filled breasts bounced freely, I watched as he fumbled with the ties on my hakamas, far from the skills he once possessed, he was like a starved man, desperate and unrefined.

I wiped the tears spilling down my cheek with the back of my hand, locking my hands around his neck and pulling him into me, holding him close, my breasts ached against his hard chest. His hands reached around to my ass, gripping me tight and pulling me forward, I could feel his erection push again my belly, my clit throbbed begging to be touched. He lifted me with ease the doorway pressing between my shoulder blades, his hand gripping into my thighs, his lips pressed against my neck. I could feel him at my entry, begging for admission, his aura pressed around me, smothering me, I could feel my own raise, it felt like a cold shower on a hot summers day, I had kept such a tight rein on my essence it was refreshing to do what I was designed to do. 

“Don’t hold back,” I moaned as one hand raised and flicked at my aching nipples on my engorged breasts, the pain causing me to arch my back in pleasure. The door frame digging into me, his claws biting into my flesh. Without warning he thrusted into me, a cry escaped my list as he began his assault, thrusting into me with vigour, unable to keep up, I locked my arms around his neck and rode this furious storm, before I knew it I was pressed up against the soft covers of the bed. Silver hair curtained around us, as he thrust into me, holding me tight against him. I could feel it build, and unmeasurable level of untapped energy, a wave of pleasure threatening to spill over and destroy cities. I could feel my legs go tingly, as his stride quickened, both in harshness and speed, there was no keeping up, just holding on till my own emancipation. I felt smothered, his aura enveloping me, welcoming me back into is dangerous embrace, I could feel myself become lightheaded as he drove into me, grunts leaving his lips from centuries of reprieve. 

“Oh, fuck Sesshomaru!” I cried, I could feel myself teetering the fine line of my release, balancing carefully on the last thread of sanity as he fucked me into oblivion.

A groan ripped through him as he bit down hard on my shoulder blade, his trusts becoming ragged and unhinged, like a desperate man in a fight who will fight on pure instinct. I pressed my forehead into his shoulder blade, the warmth in my belly filled me, the tips of my fingers and toes tingled as my release washed over me like a tsunami, threatening to destroy everything around me as my aura burst out from me uncontrollably. I felt his release follow, heavy breathing, hard thrusts and a warm feeling filling my womb as he found his release inside of me. A grunt escaped him as he released my shoulder blade, his lips lapping at the blood from the wound, making delicate trails down to my ample, aching breasts. He nipped and sucked at my nipples, teasing me as I could feel him leave my passage, leaving me empty, longing, wanting more. He rolled into the bed next to me, pulling me to his chest. A chaste kiss pressed gently on the top of my head.

“I am never letting you go again,” I panted, his grip tightened against my shoulder.

I peered up at him through my sweat mattered bangs, smiling lazily in a lust filled haze. 

“I love you too Sesshomaru,” I placed a kiss right above his heart. 

My hand creeping down the ripples of his chest, lazily seeking my prize and a potential round two, gently grasping on his half erect manhood. I rolled into position top of him, filling me to the   
brim, I rode him to completion over and over. 

That night we basked in each other’s love and need, reconnecting, revisiting. Feeling and feeding a love that transcended time and space. 

Our love heavenly, blessed by the Kami, it was golden. 

Fin.

A/N: That’s it! We did it! Sorry this took so long, but thank you for sticking by me!  
Thank you all so much for all your amazing support and love! I get to mark this baby complete today. Keep your eye out for my next stories, I have a one-shot in the pipeline while I’m on break. Thank you all so much again, don’t forget to review, and follow me for more updates  big love, tata for now <3  
Big love!  
Ace xoxox


End file.
